Raising Zion
by Teage Dunsten
Summary: This story follows my first story Prince Vegeta's first son: Zion the untold story. It starts with Zion's arrival on Earth and follows his adjustment to a new family and planet and his relationships with those around him. Hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own Dragon Ball Z however I enjoy it very much.**

**This story is specifically for Anny. Thanks for the reviews and opinions and I must say that I totally agree with you even though the notion never occurred to me. I was really eager to get to the part where I am now so I kinda rushed the story to get there. So instead of interrupting my current Fanfic I decided to start a new one. I hope you enjoy, just please know that it might take awhile because family stuff doesn't come easy to me.**

Raising Zion.

"Take us home, Kakarot." Prince Vegeta said tonelessly.

Kakarot silently put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He then teleported them back to the battlefield. It had been the only place that he could pick up an energy signal on.

"What's this Goku? I thought you were running." Cell asked.

"Mind your own damn business you freak." Vegeta snapped in anger.

Vegeta turned his attention back to the boy in his arms. He was breathing fast and shallow. His eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

"Slow down your breathing." Vegeta murmured softly putting a hand on the boy's small chest.

The boy didn't seem to respond. Vegeta tried to read his thoughts. They were too chaotic.

"Look at me, easy. They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them hurt you ever again. You have to slow your breathing. You have broken ribs and I don't want you to damage yourself any further. I know it's hard but you have to calm down." Vegeta spoke softly and quickly.

He was vaguely aware of the other's eyes on him. Mostly it was Trunks and it bugged Vegeta that he had to see this. After he had treated Trunks and to now see him with the boy like this, it had to hurt.

"The kid looks like Vegeta. Do you think it could be like a brother of something?" Krillen muttered to Piccolo.

"Idiot. The planet was destroyed years before the boy was even born. I'd say that it's his son." Piccolo replied harshly and Krillen blushed.

"Kakarot, tell your son to finish that battle and all of you leave me alone." Vegeta snapped.

The boy's eyes were darting in every direction. His breathing was becoming irregular as he tried to do what Vegeta said. Vegeta sat down as slowly as he could so as not to jar the boy. The injuries were far too familiar. He knew what it was like. He had lived through years of it.

He became aware of the sounds of battle indicating Gohan's continued battle. Frieza's taunting voice floated to the surface of Vegeta's memory. _"Take heart my pet, your son lives. Regretfully his mother did not survive. I will raise him as my own and I will tell him that his father was a good and loyal servant. He is quite powerful even for a Saiyan runt." _

He had searched for the boy but no one had known anything, but then again his goal had been to find Kakarot.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered not really to anyone.

The boy's hand fisted and his breathing spiked indicating pain. Vegeta was at a loss for what to do. He knew the others were eyeing him and he wanted to blast them for it, for the accusations in their glares. He squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his own hand so tightly the glove creaked in protest.

"Is there anything I can do?" a soft voice asked with concern.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Trunks kneeling in front of him.

"I didn't know." Vegeta felt the need to tell the boy.

Immediately he wanted to blast himself with his own Ki. He felt stupid for even admitting that much to the lavender haired boy.

"Is he your son?" Trunks asked quietly, looking down.

"Yes. Frieza killed his mother." Vegeta replied bitterly.

An explosion of power brought their attention to the fight below them. Gohan, it had been Gohan. Vegeta felt like he had been physically punched. Gohan had found a level beyond. He had ascended. A mere child had done what he himself had failed to do.

Vegeta watched in disbelief as Gohan bested cell in every way. Then his expression changed to one of disgust as Cell produced seven blue freaks. He ordered the blue things to attack them after he had surprised Baldie and taken the senzu beans.

Vegeta watched in horror as they came closer. He had to defend himself and the boy but even from this distance he knew that the blue things were stronger than him.

He became aware of the rage that had been building inside of him. Carefully he put the boy down and stepped back a few steps. He jumped into the air and then let the rage take over. His power exploded higher than it had ever been as his scream of rage echoed back to him. He surprised himself as he attacked the blue freak, destroying it with a single blow. Even Cell took a surprised step back at his ferocity.

Destroying the freak had made him feel really good so he went for another one. He didn't care who was supposed to be taking care of the freak but he was now. This one took three blows but soon it too joined the other one in the rubble.

His attention was brought back to the boy as a blue freak crept towards him. He saw the infuriating and weakling Yamcha lying out cold a few feet away.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled throwing a highly concentrated ball of Ki at the blue abomination.

It wasn't dead but it wasn't about to attack the boy anytime soon either. He decided that it might be a good idea to stay with the boy from then on.

He noticed with a sense of satisfaction that the others weren't doing so well with the abominations. Even Kakarot was having difficulty but that was excused do to his earlier fight with Cell.

Gohan stepped in and defeated the abominations with an ease that Vegeta had lacked enraging Vegeta even more, but he didn't react. He watched Gohan attack and toy with Cell. It was comical really. The boy had said from the beginning that he didn't wish to fight and not to push him. Well Cell pushed and now he was going to die. Then they could all go home and he could then decide what the hell he was going to do with the boy.

"Gohan stop messing around and finish him!" Kakarot yelled at the boy.

"No dad, he deserves to pay for what he's done." Gohan replied tonelessly before delivering a blow to Cell's stomach that made him cough up the toaster.

Cell reverted back to his previous form where even Vegeta could destroy him. Then everything turned around when Cell started to inflate. He laughed triumphantly as he announced his self destructing plan to destroy the planet and all of them in the process.

Kakarot then used his instant transmission technique to take Cell away from earth and to who knew where else. Vegeta again felt as if he had been punched. The moronic clown had done it again.

Everyone was trying to come to terms with Kakarot's noble sacrifice. Vegeta busied himself with the boy. He wasn't one for tears or good-byes He picked him up and prepared to fly to capsule corp.

"Is he going to be ohkay?" Trunks asked, stopping Vegeta's retreat.

"Physically yes but mentally I'm not sure." Vegeta replied not looking at the lavender haired teen.

They sensed it before they saw it and even then it was too late. A Ki blast immerged from the smoke and hit Trunks in the chest, killing him instantly.

Vegeta stared in shock at the crumpled form. His head wiped to the source of the blast and saw Cell's laughing figure. How was that possible?

Vegeta could do nothing but stand with the boy in his arms and stare in shock at Cell. Even Gohan was speechless. Then the rage that had never really left Vegeta's mind came bubbling back. He put the boy down and attacked Cell head on even knowing that he could never win. All he could see through the red haze of hatred was cell and Trunks' crumpled lifeless form.

He didn't even make a dent in Cell. It took Gohan bravely rushing in front of him to stop the fatal blast of Ki from killing him. It was humiliation at its extremes. Even with the loss of one arm Gohan still managed to destroy Cell once and for all.

Vegeta looked at Trunks' crumpled from and the boy's unconscious one.

"Here, I'll help you take them back." Yamcha said.

Vegeta bit back the snappish reply. He just didn't feel like it and that spoke volumes. He picked up the boy and Yamcha picked up Trunks. They then flew to Capsule Corp. Bulma had been at Master Roshi but when the T.V. signal had cut out she had returned home to see if she could do anything.

Vegeta landed lightly and took a deep breath. Yamcha landed next to him and rudely yelled for Bulma to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bulma opened the door. She saw Yamcha first and Trunks' body. Vegeta mentally braced himself when he saw her intake of breath.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Please tell me he's not DEAD!" Bulma screeched before she began to sob.

"Don't be like that Bulma, we can wish him back to life. In fact we were planning on doing it tomorrow." Yamcha said awkwardly shifting his weight.

"Oh right sorry I forgot about that. Why don't you go put him in his room, it's the third one on the right." Bulma said stepping aside to let Yamcha in and also allowing her to see Vegeta's silent form.

"Vegeta? Are you ohkay?" Bulma asked immediately going towards him.

Yamcha's eyes flickered nervously before he hurried into the house with Trunks. He was out before Bulma had really seen Vegeta and the boy he carried with him. He took off into the air yelling as he went.

"Good-bye. See you two tomorrow on the lookout. Good luck Vegeta."

"Good luck? Why would he say that?" Bulma asked turning back to Vegeta.

Then she saw the boy. Her mind made the connection based on the looks and the tail. It also calculated and came to the same conclusion that Piccolo had, except unlike Piccolo she jumped one step higher.

"You have another WOMAN!" she shrieked.

Vegeta didn't react, didn't yell back. He just stood there his face a blank mask. His emotions had taken too many physical blows in one day and he did the only thing he knew how, he shut down.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that no one had ever been good enough for the Prince of all Sayians until he met me!" Bulma continued oblivious to Vegeta's lack of response.

"Bulma? What's the matter dear?" Dr. Briefs asked coming to the door.

"I just realised that I'm an idiot, that's what. MEN! Doesn't matter what galaxy they're from THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta knew she was hurting but he still did not move. She had yet to see the bigger picture. Mrs. Briefs came to the door then.

"Oh Vegeta dear you're back. Did you have a nice time? Would you like some cake, I just took it out of the oven?" she asked.

"No mother, he does NOT want cake. What the heck were you thinking Vegeta, coming here? What, did you think I'd just let you come in?" Bulma said hotly.

Vegeta just stood there. Bulma blinked only just realising that Vegeta wasn't doing anything. She looked at the boy again and noticed the gentle way Vegeta held him and the way his tiny fists were clenched with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Why didn't you say something?" Bulma asked stepping forward her anger immediately dissolving.

She tried to take the boy from Vegeta but his grip tightened. A low growl warned her that Vegeta wasn't quite himself. She needed to tread carefully.

"Its ohkay Vegeta, I just want to help him." Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't respond at first. Then he practically shoved the boy at her. She hastily steadied him and was surprised at how light he was. He was so small. His breathing had speed during the change of hands making Bulma's heart squeeze in guilt. She turned and walked back into the house, Vegeta following almost uncomfortably close.

She realised only then that he was on autopilot in a sense. She wondered what had happened on the battle field. She knew that the boy alone wasn't enough to make Vegeta act like this.

She had had the infirmary installed shortly after Vegeta's arrival when it became apparent that he was going to hurt himself and a lot. There was a doctor and a nurse on hand all hours of the day. She handed the boy over to them so that they could care for him.

The boy's body jerked and Vegeta started to step forward instinctively. Bulma put her hands on his chest and only then noticed him own cuts and scrapes. They weren't major but she was grateful for something to do. She took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. He was reluctant to follow, but he was relieved that he didn't have to think of the next thing to do because quite frankly he had no idea. He was dangerously close to shutting down.

She made him sit down and asked her mother to get some food while she filled a bowl with warm water. As Bulma busied herself with her self set tasks Vegeta was left to his own thoughts. Where had everything gone so wrong?

All of Vegeta's hard work, all of his intense preparation, the hellish training that had damn near killed him to achieve the legendary super Sayian transformation. It had all been for nothing. Even the hyperbolic time chamber had been useless. Trunks, his son, _his_, had tried to win his acceptance, his approval. That was all he wanted of the Sayian Prince and he had refused to acknowledge his presence. He had even stood by and let the plane that had carried his son and Bulma fall to the ground and crash into a burning heap. It had been Trunks that had saved them as he had known he would, been counting on it even. It was shameful. What would he have done if Trunks had frozen and not saved them as Vegeta had been counting on?

Vegeta almost growled in frustration. Where was Bulma's never ending chatter when he needed it? It was as if his own mind was against him. Memories of how he had let Cell achieve his final form swam to the focus of his thoughts. He could have won, could have had all the glory. Kakarot's son would never have reached the ascension. They would never have known that it was possible, Vegeta tried to reason, tried to make excuses for his miserable behaviour. His own damned pride that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried let go of had nearly been the cause of the Planet's destruction. It was the reason that Trunks and Kakarot were dead.

Mrs. Briefs placed plates of food on the table around him and for once the Prince wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Stop beating yourself up Vegeta. I can see it in your eyes." Bulma said softly putting down the bowl of water.

"Leave me alone woman." Vegeta muttered weakly.

Bulma just ignored him, thankful that he was talking and started to clean the cuts and scrapes on his body. The muscles twitched as she cleaned the one on his arm, but that was the only sign of pain. He was as still as a statue.

His ineffectiveness in battle beat at his mind like physical blows. He had had to stand by and watch as Kakarot fought with Cell and then as Gohan took up the slack of saving the world. His inability to even damage the abomination was pounding in his mind, reminding him how weak he was. He had denied Trunks so many times over. The boy had never pushed, had been easy to ignore, the baby even more so.

When had he begun to care? The thought swam around in the chaos of his mind. He didn't have the answer. What had happened to the ruthless soldier that Frieza had paid for with his pain and blood?

Blue eyes moved into his line of vision. Vegeta concentrated on her movements instead of the pounding accusations in his mind that were slowly driving him back to the jaws of madness. He kept watching her eyes as she cleaned the cuts on his face. She leaned in closer, her eyes drifting closed.

"Vegeta dear, you aren't eating." Mrs. Briefs said breaking the moment.

Vegeta turned his head away and Bulma pulled back.  
>"Oh my, was I interrupting?" Mrs Briefs asked.<p>

The smell of food finally started to have an effect on Vegeta. He started to eat but it was mechanically. He was still on auto pilot. Bulma cringed when she thought of what could have happened had they kissed. If it had gone further and he had woken up with her the next morning, that was assuming he stayed, how would he have reacted? Not well Bulma decided. After learning about Trunks he refused to touch her.

Vegeta pushed away from the table and walked out of the kitchen when he was done eating. He went to the infirmary. He had to see that the boy was ohkay, that he was being treated, unlike he had been as a boy. Frieza had denied him that privilege no matter how bad his injuries were. Gaya had always been there to help him. Gaya had now left him with a son he knew nothing about and he didn't know what the hell to do.

A steady beep . . . beep . . . beep filled the room. Vegeta stopped by the doorway. He didn't budge an inch further than that. He couldn't. His son lay in a white bed oblivious to the world.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Bulma whispered from behind him.

"When he is ready." Vegeta replied.

"Where's his mother?" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Dead. Frieza killed her before I even landed on Earth for the first time, only I had not known it then." Vegeta replied tonelessly.

Vegeta thought back to the burning that had awakened him from the simulated hibernation. The mark had disappeared with it but Vegeta had learned the in the right light you could still see it, barely.

"Well then that makes him at least four years old." Bulma said with certainty.

"Now the question is how much is he like his mother?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

He knew that Bulma was confused by that statement, but he didn't bother to explain. The beeping speed up and the boy's eyes scrunched up. His whole body stiffened. Vegeta probed his mind and found pain. There were fragments of laughter, cruel taunting laughter.

"Wake up boy!" Vegeta barked.

"Wake up boy!" The Prince barked.

He had not the faintest idea as to how to treat the boy. Children were not his strong suit and when in Frieza's army the only children he came across he killed. He had always seen that as the mercy he had never received. Sometimes when things had gotten really bad he had wondered why his father hadn't had the strength to do the same thing to him.

The boy's eyes sprang open and he jolted into a sitting position. He jerked as the pain shot through his body, but he remained sitting.

"Do you speak like me or like your mother?" Vegeta asked.

"I speak when it is necessary." The boy replied looking directly at Vegeta.

"What is your name?" Bulma asked softly looking at the boy from around Vegeta.

"My mother gave me the name Vegeta Zion Myles." The boy said looking down.

"Zion." Bulma said quietly to herself.

"Do you know how to fight?" Vegeta asked.

He could feel Bulma's disapproval as though it were a living breathing thing. She didn't like the way he handled the situation. How else was he supposed to?

"Yes. It is instinctive." Zion replied with pride.

"Then why did you not fight Frieza's soldiers?" Vegeta demanded.

"I was told not to. Also there was no way off the planet and they were the ones that prepared the food. If anything they were good at making food." Zion replied with a perfectly straight face.

"You must rest. We will continue this conversation at a later time." Vegeta said walking out and closing the door.

Vegeta went to his chosen sleeping quarters. He couldn't take the intensity of the boy's stare anymore. He stood by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked out the window, not bothering to acknowledge Bulma's presence. Bulma could sense the turbulence in his thoughts. She could also sense his pain. She knew Vegeta well enough to know that he wasn't going to come to her, she was going to have to get it out of him. She also knew that he would never admit that he was in pain.

"Vegeta? Tell me what happened." Bulma said gently.

"What do you want from me woman?" Vegeta barked in reply.

"Tell me about Zion's mother. It seems to me that this has hurt you deeply. Maybe if you talk about it you'll start to feel better." Bulma said carefully.

"Her name was Gaya Myles." Vegeta said after a long moment of silence.

He did not believe that it would make him feel better. The story was an ugly one and to be fully understood it would have to be told from the beginning. Bulma would have to be told everything if he chose to tell her anything at all. He would be laying everything out to be examined and judged. Would Bulma forgive him? He cursed and berated himself for that thought.

Bulma closed and locked the door. She took his hand gently and led him to the bed where she made him sit down. She sat in a chair across from him.

"It started as an assignment Frieza had given my father . . ." Vegeta started.

He told her his story from the beginning right up to landing on Earth for the first time. There was silence when Vegeta had finished his story. He hadn't told Bulma everything. He had left out the things that Frieza had done to him and the most horrific things he himself had done. He was waiting for her to run out of the room screaming.

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma whispered brokenly.

She surprised him by rushing to him and throwing her arms around him. There was a brief moment when Frieza's voice filled his mind. _No attachments. A good soldier never has any attachments. An enemy can use them against him._ Vegeta quickly shoved it into the far corners of his mind.

The moment was shattered by the sound of baby Trunks' wail. It reminded the Prince that he now had two sons he had never wanted.

"Don't move." Bulma said.

She hurried out the door and closed it quietly again. Vegeta stood and walked out himself. He went to the infirmary. Zion was sleeping again.

"So young and I've failed you already." Vegeta whispered.

"_He wasn't supposed to exist_." Gaya whispered.

"_How are you talking to me_?" Vegeta replied.

"_By breaking the rules. I see you dropped the Prince_." Gaya replied.

"_No I didn't. The humans just never called me it_." Vegeta responded hotly.

There was no reply and Gaya wasn't in his mind anymore. He felt her absence like a physical blow. He looked at Zion. He corrected his earlier assessment of the boy. He looked like the Prince had as a child except the hair on his forehead was different. There were only two bangs that were so close that they were almost one and they weren't as pronounced as his had been.

When Vegeta had gone to go and get him he had been wearing the Sayian armour but without the royal signature as he had worn the armour. Now he had been placed in human clothes and it only amplified his weakness.

Vegeta wondered again exactly how much he was like his mother. What was his power like? Would he even use it? Vegeta closed his eyes and sensed out the energies closest to him. There were the doctors in the room next door. Bulma, whose power level was stronger than the doctors but weaker than that of the child she held in her arms. Trunks, he still hated the name.

At least Gaya had been sensible enough to give Zion the name Vegeta first. All was as it should be had he been on Planet Vegeta, except for the tiny fact that his sons had different mothers.

Vegeta frowned as he realised that he had been absent for both of his sons' birth. What had Gaya's pregnancy been like? She was so small as it was. Correction, as it had been. Was Zion going to be small as well? His enemies would never take him seriously.

His senses reeled back in shock as they registered the final power level. Zion's power surpassed that of what Kakkarot's son had been at this age and even what it had been on Namek. It was hovering at the level that Gohan's had been before entering the time chamber. This was all while the boy slept and had been beaten?

How was it possible? Vegeta opened his eyes in shock to look at the sleeping boy. He was smaller than an Earthling at age four. Great, if it wasn't bad enough that he had to be short, now his son had to be too. Zion stirred and rolled over.

Vegeta picked up on the conversation in the next room.

"All right doctor, the plans are ready. We can start when you are." A muffled voice said.

"Great. I wonder why they left the boy with his tail for so long. If they had come to me sooner it would have been easier to remove." A man said thoughtfully.

"Are sure it's such a great idea to remove it?" a worried voice asked.

"They'll be thanking me before I'm done." The doctor replied confidently.

Vegeta's temper exploded and his power soared to that of a super Sayian. He stormed into the room and blasted a hole into the wall.

"Forget the door. Leave through the one I just made you and never return." he barked.

The doctors and nurses scurried and ran screaming. He brought his power back under control and his eyes and hair returned to black.

"Vegeta! What happened?" Bulma asked running towards him and clutching Trunks to her chest.

Her blue hair was flying behind her even though it was short again.

"They want to remove his tail." Vegeta said simply.

"Oh." Bulma said softly.

Zion was now awake. He stood in the doorway of his room with wide eyes.

"Cool do that again!" he said excitedly.

"Do what? Blast the wall." Vegeta asked.

"No go Super." Zion said shaking his head.

"That would be the legendary transformation to the level of the super Sayian." Vegeta corrected with a frown.

"Go Super is easier to say." Zion said after a pause.

Vegeta decided to oblige the boy and raised his power level, but slowly so as not to cause any damage. Zion watched him with an expression that reminded him of Gaya the first time she had seen his Ki. Zion reached out a hand and touched the golden aura. Vegeta lowered his power level and the aura disappeared.

"You could probably do it too you know." Vegeta told the boy.

"Vegeta, he's only four years old." Bulma complained.

"So, his power level is higher than Gohan's had been just before he ascended and that was while he was sleeping." Vegeta countered.

Movement in the corner of Vegeta's eye distracted him and he turned his head to see that Zion was swinging his tail.

"Cut that out. A Sayian doesn't play with his tail and he never advertises free access to one of his greatest weaknesses." Vegeta snapped.

Zion immediately curled his tail around his waist. Vegeta saw the frown on Bulma's face, indicating that she didn't like his tone but he ignored it. Zion was still a Sayian and a Sayian Prince at that. So was Trunks. The corners of Vegeta's mouth turned down ever so slightly as he thought about the fact that they would never get the treatment that they deserved as Princes. He himself would never be a King, but he had resigned himself to that fact years ago.

"So what now?" Bulma asked shifting baby Trunks.

Although Vegeta would never have admitted it, he thought that that was a very good question.

"Can we eat?" Zion asked innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long but I did say it would. Plus I have to write exams soon.**

Chapter 3.

Bulma took Zion back into the room he had been sleeping in so that they could change the clothes that he was wearing. Vegeta noticed the slight limp in his walk and the carefully concealed winces with each breath he took.

Bulma had put baby Trunks on the floor because he had been restless. She had also figured what could go wrong with Vegeta standing right there. Vegeta watched as Trunks struggled onto his feet and started to walk slowly down the corridor. He lost his balance, flapped his arms and fell with a thump on his bottom.

Vegeta walked over to the boy and picked him up by the back of his shirt. The intensity of baby Trunks' stare always surprised Vegeta. He was looking at Vegeta with that stare right now and Vegeta found it unnerving.

"Well, with that look there's no denying that you're my kid." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma was trying to decide what to dress Zion in. She had ordered the clothes online and had them sent over immediately. Both Zion and Bulma sat staring at the large pile of clothes sitting in front of them.

Zion eventually reached in and randomly pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. Bulma looked at the boy from the corner of her eye. Suddenly it hit her. She was about to become the mother of a four year old boy. She knew nothing about four year olds. Heck, she hardly knew what she was doing with Trunks half the time.

Zion had no problem dressing himself but he did stare at his shoelaces in confusion. Bulma bent down and patiently explained to him how to tie them. He watched silently and intently. When she was done he undid them and retied them exactly the way she had. He stared at the laces a few seconds before nodding with a look of satisfaction.

"Ready to go get some breakfast?" Bulma asked and he nodded.

They walked out of the room to see Vegeta eyeing Trunks warily. Bulma giggled and Vegeta sent her a glare.

Bulma busied herself with Trunks' bottle while Mrs Briefs started putting plates of food on the table. Even though Vegeta had just eaten he ate food with Zion. Zion didn't eat quite as quickly as Vegeta did but he could hold his own.

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she watched the four year old boy. He didn't smile. He hardly talked. He seemed so tough for someone so young. She smiled when Trunks gurgled and spoke in a language that only he could understand.

"He would like more." Zion said before taking a bite of toast.

Vegeta and Bulma blinked at him. Meekly Bulma handed baby Trunks another bottle and Trunks cooed.

"He is appreciative." Zion replied.

Bulma blinked at his use of words. Not even she had been like that as a child. Trunks reached over and offered his bottle to Zion. His look was serious and he made a sound of offering.

"No little brother. You keep what is yours." Zion said waving a hand at the baby.

Trunks cooed again before plopping the bottle back into his mouth. Bulma found it odd that Zion understood what Trunks was to him so quickly.

Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms over his armour when he was done. Zion finished and looked at Vegeta. Only now did Bulma realise that her mother was talking as she cleared the plates.

"Oh it's such a happy day. Trunks will be brought back today. When are you leaving?" Mrs Briefs asked.

"How about now?" Zion asked looking towards the room Future Trunks' body lay in.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Vegeta?" Bulma asked picking up baby Trunks.

"Whatever." Vegeta replied.

Bulma felt as if she was in a surreal world. This happy family routine had to come to an end sometime and she shuddered to think about what would happen when it did.

They all got into one of the hovercrafts. Zion sat in the back with Trunks in his car seat. Vegeta sat in the front seat while Bulma drove. Future Trunks was in the back, strapped to a hospital bed which in turn had been strapped down.

Zion peeked to the back at the lifeless body of Future Trunks.

It was odd to see the adult version of the baby sitting next to him. What Zion found even odder was the twinge of sadness at the sight. He had never really been concerned with such things before, after all death was a natural process of life.

Vegeta watched Zion through the mirror. The boy seemed confused to him. He kept glancing at the lifeless body of Trunks to the overly energetic baby in the car seat. Vegeta found it slightly unsettling as well. He found himself wondering not for the first time what he was going to do with the boy.

"_Raise him_." Gaya whispered in his mind.

"_I'm not father material and you know that_." Vegeta replied.

"_You are more than you know Vegeta. Stop doubting yourself and just live_." Gaya replied before she was gone.

Vegeta sighed and Bulma peeked at him. He looked so . . . defeated? He was usually so proud, so arrogant it drove her nuts. He hadn't been the same since Android 18 bested him. It had been subtle but Bulma had noticed. It surprised her that he even came with. She had expected him to go train.

The lookout came into view. Zion flinched back from the energy signals he was picking up. He was scared that they wouldn't accept him. He was after all not even human and the son of Vegeta. He wasn't oblivious to his father's misdeeds. There was also the fact that the only interaction he had received was from Frieza's none to kind soldiers. Bulma landed the craft and waved from the window.

"Alright! You guys are just in time." Krillen yelled in excitement as Bulma opened the door.

Bulma went to the back and open the door that gave her access to baby Trunks who was cooing and giggling in his baby language that no one except Zion could understand. She lifted him from his car seat.

"Come on Zion, they won't bite." Bulma joked when she saw the boy's reluctance.

Zion slowly opened the door and climbed awkwardly out of the car. He hated the fact that he was so small but it also meant that he was faster.

Vegeta lifted the body of Trunks out of the hover craft and put him down on the lookout floor near the dragon balls. He was careful to put the boy's sword within reach.

Zion's gaze flickered over the Z warriors before moving towards Vegeta and hiding himself behind him. Vegeta stood with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his armour. Bulma went to greet everyone.

"Gee Bulma, you look tired." Yamcha commented giving her a hug.

"Yeah it was a long night." Bulma replied thinking about her conversation with Vegeta.

"Hay Bulma." Gohan said with a shy blush and a small wave.

"Hay Gohan. I heard about how you single headedly defeated Cell. Great job kid, your dad would be proud." Bulma said enthusiastically.

"Gee you really think so?" Gohan asked ducking his head and blushing more.

"For sure kid, don't ever doubt it." Bulma replied shifting Trunks.

"So what do you know about the boy?" Piccolo asked gruffly.

"Well hello to you too Piccolo. His name is Vegeta Zion Myles but we decided to call him Zion. Frieza killed his mother." Bulma said.

"He's different." Piccolo commented.

"He sure is." Bulma said quietly watching as the boy studied the floor of the lookout intently.

Baby Trunks giggled when Zion jumped up and down as hard as he could on the lookout floor. Vegeta watched as gave a small smile. Bulma realised then that he, better than anyone else, understood Zion. She wondered what his mother was like. She couldn't imagine someone timid catching Vegeta's attention.

"It's crazy how much they look alike." Krillen said shaking his head.

"What are you going to do with him Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do with him? Throw him out on the streets! I'm going to raise him that's what!" Bulma yelled at the cringing human.

Bulma realised what she had just yelled and blinked in surprise.

"I'm going to raise him." she said again but softly and too herself.

"That's great Bulma. You sure are a good person." Gohan said smiling.

Bulma was a little too stunned to reply. Boy did she need some sleep.

"Shall we get started?" Dende asked looking around.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day." Vegeta snapped.

"I guess that means yes." Dende said turning to the seven orange dragon balls sitting in the centre of the lookout.

Zion looked around Vegeta and at the shiny reflective balls. Vegeta rolls his eyes when he recognised the look of avid rapture on the boys face.

He smiled mischievously and took a step forward. Zion took a step forward as well. Vegeta took another step towards the balls and so did Zion. All of the boy's attention was on the balls. Zion crept around Vegeta and headed towards the balls as though he were stalking them.

Dende paused in his summoning of the dragon to watch Zion creep up to the balls. By now Zion was on his hands and knees studying the balls, his nose nearly touching them and his tail waving behind him. He slowly lifted a hand and poked one of the balls.

He scrambled out of the way as it moved towards him. Vegeta walked forward and picked up one of the balls.

"Shiny." Zion said.

Vegeta made his hand glow with Ki and the ball reflected it like some sort of party decoration. Zion clapped his hands looking for the first time like the four year old he was. He even smiled.

Vegeta handed the ball to Zion who gave it a last look before putting it down again. He then hid behind Vegeta again. The Z fighters watched the scene with wide eyes and stunned expressions.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Vegeta snapped at Dende who jumped.

"Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!" Dende yelled raising his hands over the flashing balls.

Zion watched as the sky blackened and the balls started to glow. The dragon sprang from the balls in a golden shining blur. The glow dimmed to reveal a green dragon.

"You have awakened me from my slumber. I will grant two wishes. Name them." The dragon said in a deep ancient yet powerful voice.

"We'd like you to bring all the people that Cell killed back to life." Dende said.

"Your wish has been granted. Name your second." The dragon said his eyes flashing.

Trunks choked before jumping up and looking around in confusion.

"Oh Trunks, I'm so glad you're ohkay!" Bulma yelled running to him and giving him an awkward hug while holding baby Trunks.

"Of course I am mom." Trunks said a little embarrassed by all the attention.

Zion stood behind Vegeta and looked around him at the scene. He blinked, his eyes missing nothing. He saw Gaya as she touched Trunks' shoulder in the age old custom of comfort.

"Do you see her?" Zion whispered looking up at Vegeta.

Vegeta was staring at Gaya with a pained expression. He nodded.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Gaya looked at them and bowed with her fist over her heart, tears streamed down her face before she was gone. Zion felt a sadness he always felt when he thought about his mother. Vegeta blinked and his expression changed back into his trademark scowl.

"She escorted him back." Zion whispered with a small smile.

Vegeta said nothing but the dragon demanded to know their second wish. Goku interrupted them then and told them that he did not wish to return to Earth. It was a blow to Vegeta but he accepted the warriors sacrifice. Gohan cried but no amount of tears would change the Sayian's mind. Eventually to everyone's surprise Krillen wished for the explosives to be removed from Android 17 and 18's body.

Zion looked at the bald human curiously. Krillen was blushing furiously and trying to get his friends to shut up about his liking the Android. Zion hissed and the said Android came out of hiding. She yelled at Krillen before taking off into the sky. Krillen looked defeated but Zion shrugged, already knowing the end result of their relationship.

Trunks was arguing with Bulma about the length of his hair. He protested that it was fine but Bulma disagreed. Zion found that he agreed with Bulma and to end the argument he snapped his fingers, cutting Trunks' hair with Ki alone.

Everyone's gaze turned to the boy. He ignored them and watched baby Trunks waddle around the lookout. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Uh. . .thanks." Trunks eventually said.

Zion looked at him then.

"I find it odd that the other one will have the exact same hair style. It's not very Sayian is it?" Zion said nodding at baby Trunks.

Vegeta's mind processed this piece of information. Zion knew things as his mother had. The question was how much and what of. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow sorry it took so long to update. I am currently in the middle of exams and my mom took my laptop away for a brief but excruciating period. That's no excuse however, but don't worry I'll soon be on a month long holiday and it's typing all the way.**

Chapter 4.

They were now standing in the back garden. They had gotten back from the lookout a few days ago. Vegeta had been distant while Bulma made sure that his sons were well and on the mend.

Vegeta was going over training methods in his head. He had been planning on just moping about after Kakarot's death and Gohan's ascension but Zion changed that. Vegeta wanted to see exactly how far he could push the boy.

Zion was now looking up at Mrs Briefs as she offered him a cake. He took one and she went to go and offer one to Trunks. Vegeta glared at her as she came towards him but she either didn't notice it or she ignored it.

"Vegeta dear, would you like a cake? They're fresh from the oven. It's chocolate, your favourite." Mrs Briefs asked.

Vegeta went pink and took one if only to shut her up. That woman saw way too much. Yes he liked the chocolate cakes, so what. She did not have to announce that to everyone.

Bulma came out the house carrying baby Trunks in her arms.

Vegeta scowled but said nothing. The boy needed to learn how to walk and her coddling him was not helping. She placed him in the sand box and Vegeta resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Sayians did not lower themselves to play in the dirt. Vegeta bit his tongue for two reasons. If he said anything Bulma would yell at him and never stop. Then she would suggest that he do something to amuse the boy. Trunks couldn't even walk yet so Vegeta couldn't even train him.

He finished his cake in one bite and Bulma glared at him. He could almost see the words flashing through her mind. He knew she considered his eating habits to be bad manners but he didn't care. He wasn't here for her, he was here for his sons.

He mentally flinched when he thought about what he had told her a few nights before. He had never told anyone that much about himself in his entire life. He scowled when he thought about the weakness he had displayed. He would no doubt regret this later.

Zion was staring down at the frosty icing covered cupcake as though he wasn't quite sure whether to eat it or to toss it. His tongue snaked out and licked a bit of icing. He then shrugged and broke it in half. He offered half to baby Trunks and ate his half in one bite.

Bulma shook her head but she was smiling. The fact that Zion had shared with baby Trunks made her a little less anxious. After all Zion was still adjusting to a new life. Heck so was she.

"He needs proper clothes." Vegeta said nodding at Zion.

He disapproved of the human clothes the boy wore. They offered no protection and would get ruined easily during any semi decent training.

Bulma frowned and looked at the small boy. He was squatting down and staring at the plants her father had planted. She thought that he looked cute in his little takkies, jeans and blue shirt. The shirt read "If you think I'm cute you should see my Daddy!"

Vegeta had sneered when he had seen the shirt at breakfast. Bulma supposed that she could get her father to just quickly make him a suit like Vegeta's. She also decided to change the colour from blue to black.

"Ohkay Zion let's go get some fighting clothes." Bulma said holding out her hand.

Zion's attention whipped to her. He looked at her hand before standing up straight. He didn't take her hand.

"Vegeta you'll have to watch baby Trunks for ten minutes while I get his suit made." Bulma added over her shoulder as she walked into the dome shaped building.

She felt a sense of satisfaction as a look of panic briefly crossed his features before he was scowling again. Bulma wondered about the wisdom of that decision. After all it had been future Trunks that had saved them when their plane had been shot down. Vegeta had basically stood by and she was pretty sure he had laughed. However he was staying for his son. Then there was always future Trunks. He was right there. He wouldn't let anything happen to himself.

"Dad!" Bulma called as she went deeper into the building.

Zion followed behind her in silence.

They found him tinkering with one of his projects in the garden he had created for himself. His cat was perched on his shoulder as usual. He looked up and smiled when he heard Bulma approaching.

"What's up Bulma dear?" he asked, his moustache wiggling slightly making Zion smile slightly.

"Well Vegeta wants to train Zion but he says that Zion should be wearing armour. Do you think you could make him a suit? I was thinking black instead of blue." Bulma asked.

Dr Briefs had been watching Zion the entire time. He nodded absently as Bulma talked. Zion looked back at Dr Briefs but Dr Briefs noticed that he never looked him in the eyes. Sure he looked at his face and made a good show of looking at his eyes but he never really looked at them.

"You know, I think I like this kid Bulma. He looks like a sharp one, like his father." Dr Briefs commented.

Bulma scoffed, "Vegeta? Sharp? You sure you're not senile Dad?"

"How else do you think that man comes back alive every time dear? It's not just luck. He is smart, it's just not in the area that you'd like for it to be." Dr Briefs replied casually.

He had noticed that while Zion never looked you in the eye, Vegeta never took his eyes off of you, even when he was eating.

Bulma frowned but did not reply. Dr Briefs hummed his way over to his computer and typed in a few commands. A small device that was connected where a printer should have been made a few beeping noises. A capsule was spat out and Dr Briefs picked it up.

Zion had followed him and had watched the whole process intently.

"Can I try?" he asked.

"Sure, son go ahead." Dr Briefs replied with a smile.

Zion hopped onto the chair and stared intently at the screen. He then skimmed his fingertips over the keyboard pressing keys so fast the no one knew what he was pressing.

The little device beeped again and spat out another capsule. Zion snatched it up almost possessively and placed his hands behind his back. It was almost as if he was afraid that they'd take it from him.

Dr Briefs chuckled and handed him the other capsule. Zion took it and clicked the top. He didn't throw it to the ground. He jumped a mile when the capsule changed into Sayian armour.

"So son, what do you think?" Dr Briefs asked.

Zion examined the clothes closely. He stretched it this way and that. He weighed the armour itself and nodded to himself. He quickly put it on with lightning speed and stretched. He tugged at the gloves to make sure they were on properly and stomped him foot lightly to assess the boots. When he was done he looked at Dr Briefs.

"Thank-you." he said and Dr Briefs nodded with a smile.

"Thanks dad. Come one Kiddo, Vegeta's none too patient." Bulma said again holding out her hand.

Zion started to walk ahead of her ignoring the offered hand. He didn't see the point. He didn't need support and he could keep up just fine without it. Bulma was slightly hurt but shrugged it off. Zion led the way out having memorised the way in. Bulma was amazed. She didn't even have to correct him, not once.

"It's about bloody time woman." Vegeta snapped but Bulma could hear the relief.

Baby Trunks had a fist full of mud and Bulma could see worms crawling in it. He had been making his way towards Vegeta to offer him the prize and Vegeta had been slowly backing away with wide eyes and a look of disgust on his face. Future Trunks had not felt the need to help his father and was secretly laughing.

"What's wrong Vegeta, it's just a bit of dirt. I mean you land in it every time you get knocked to the ground when fighting in the air." Bulma asked innocently.

"I don't care woman! Just keep that disgusting stuff away from me." Vegeta snapped.

Bulma pried the mud from Trunks' fingers and picked out the worm. She dangled it in front of the horrified Prince.

"What? You scared of this little thing?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

She watched as his face paled but his eyes flashed.

"They're just not natural ohkay." he snapped.

She swore she heard him mumble something about being slimy and having no limbs. She couldn't know that snakes had been a popular cause of death for Frieza's soldiers. He had always plugged up any holes big enough to let in a gust of air just to be on the semi-safe side. It was only the need to breath that had stopped him from plugging up the air vents as well.

Bulma saw the fear flickering in his eyes and tossed the worm into the garden. Vegeta visibly relaxed and turned to Zion. The boy looked good in the black. He nodded his approval. Bulma picked up baby Trunks and took him inside to clean off the mud.

Future Trunks sat down to watch. Vegeta then got into a fighting stance and faced Zion. The small boy crouched as well and his look of indifference changed to one of concentration.

Vegeta sprang at him and Zion met him halfway. There was _boom_ as fist met fist. Zion's small fist looked much smaller when straining against Vegeta's. Vegeta tried to gain the upper hand in this test of strength but try as he might, he could not budge the boy.

Vegeta's boot left the ground to fly at Zion's head. Zion ducked and landed a round house kick to Vegeta's side. Vegeta only moved a few inches but he knew that was because Zion was holding back, a lot.

The opening moves in the spar were a clear indication on how the rest of it went. The two seemed evenly matched and Future Trunks was left staring wide eyes as a boy barely out of dippers put his power to shame. He felt a slight twinge of pride when thought about the fact that this was his big brother. He couldn't help the snort of laughter at the term big brother.

The spar changed so suddenly that Trunks almost missed what had caused it. Zion unbelievably was tired. Vegeta was so caught up in the spar that he hadn't noticed until he kicked the boy. He had been expecting Zion to block it and wasn't prepared for the sight of watching him fly across the yard and skid to a painful stop on the ground.

Zion struggled to his knees. He was gasping and squinting through one eye. Vegeta was momentarily frozen as he watched.

How could a fighter, who was having no trouble keeping up with him, get this tired so quickly? Zion sat down with a sigh and tried to catch his breath. Vegeta's eye twitched.

"What's wrong guys?" Bulma asked coming out of the house again.

Both of the Sayian males pointed speechlessly towards Zion. He was stretched out on the grass snoring.

"Gee Vegeta, did you tire him out already. I was only gone for a few minutes." Bulma scolded.

"Don't blame me. His energy didn't even drop." Vegeta managed to choke out through the disbelief that clouded his thoughts.

Vegeta sat down across from Future Trunks as he waited for Zion to get over his napping session. He grumbled to himself and Future Trunks chose not to say anything. He leaned back against the chair and stared at the slowly moving clouds.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Now we wait until he's awake. I still want to see if I can push him towards super Sayian." Vegeta replied after a long moment of silence.

Vegeta leaned back and settled himself comfortably in the garden chair. Baby Trunks was waddling towards them on shaky legs. Future Trunks smiled and made a small ball of Ki. He waited until baby Trunks was within reach before handing the Ki to the baby. Vegeta watched and scoffed.

"Krillen and Gohan used to do it for me was a really small. It kept me amused for hours." Trunks replied.

Baby Trunks was kept amused by the small ball of Ki. Future Trunks still controlled it and kept it out of the baby's reach so that he wouldn't burn himself. Baby Trunks giggled as the Ki ball whizzed this way and that.

Zion was still sleeping when Mrs. Briefs brought out lunch. Vegeta decided that now was a good time to wake him up. He took a plate of steaming noodles and placed them right next to the snoring boy. Like an alarm clock, the noodles instantly woke him up. He blinked before turning his attention to the noodles.

Bulma could only watch in stunned amazement as the four Sayians Baby Trunks included gulped down their lunch at frightening speeds. She hoped that they didn't choke. She had been living with Vegeta for about two years. One of the three years before the arrival of the androids had been spent training in space. She sighed when she thought of how determined he had been, so single minded. Now he seemed kind of lost. Bulma supposed it was because everything he had been working towards had suddenly been ripped away from him. She sighed again. What was she going to do with her Sayians?

Vegeta finished his lunch first and looked at Zion. The boy ate almost as fast as they did. He was a Sayian alright. Vegeta smirked when he saw Future Trunks and Zion reaching for the same plate. Vegeta snatched it up before they could and started to eat it. In his mind he had effectively ended a fight before it could start. It the other two's minds he was just being mean. He chuckled to himself.

When they were done with lunch Bulma took baby Trunks inside for a nap. Vegeta then proceeded to train Zion again.

Two hours later and Zion wasn't making any process that pleased the Prince.

"Come on Father, he's only four years old. His power is incredible already." Future Trunks argued.

"Stay out of it boy." Vegeta snapped.

He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Zion catch his breath.

"Alright Zion, do it again." Vegeta yelled.

Zion powered up, trying to reach the super Sayian state. Vegeta had thought that he was ready but Zion knew he did not have the emotional circumstances required to reach it. His mother's side was what prevented it, it was too practical. His father would never listen to this so he tried anyway. He was also impaired in the fact that he could not use his full potential. His power was limited and he tired out easily due to the task his mother had given him the day he was born.

Zion reached the peak of the limits he had set. He fell forward in an exhausted heap.

"You're not even trying Zion." Vegeta barked angrily.

Bulma watched while baby Trunks played in the small sand box. Vegeta disapproved of the sand box but if he said anything Bulma yelled at him.

Bulma sighed but said nothing. She and Vegeta had come to an agreement. She said nothing about his training techniques and he said nothing about her mothering skills. It was a good compromise but sometimes she couldn't help the sighs, sighs that Vegeta heard all too well and understood. He pointedly looked at the sand box and scowled. Neither had actually said anything but actions spoke louder than words. Vegeta turned his attention back to Zion.

"Again, and it's not about powering up. Find an emotional vice, something that makes you angry, scared, threatened." he said.

Zion narrowed his eyes. How could he do this? The transformation was an altered state of physical being not emotional. How could it be emotional, that was not logical?

"Stop just powering up, that's not what's it about." Vegeta barked again as if reading his thoughts.

Zion closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He stood up and took deep breaths. He replayed the image of his father's transformation in his head. There, that was what he was looking for.

Zion let out a yell as his body physically changed. The white tips in his hair stayed white and so did his tail but everything else went through the normal transformations.

He opened his eyes to see his father's shocked ones.

"All Sayians are born with the capacity to transform into the Oozaru. This is an enormous transformation with a seemingly endless supply of energy. What happens to the energy when the transformation ends? Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only converted. Therefore you must find the energy. The super Sayian transformation is a result of a Sayian being pushed to their limits and then some. The Sayians have never easily known defeat and therefore the transformation was hard to come by. Due to the circumstances in which a Sayian ascends to the super Sayian state, the power level of each super Sayian will vary, being strong enough only to overcome the current threat that pushed them into the state of the super Sayian. When ascending to the level of the super Sayian you are tapping into the Oozaru energy however the energy is more than the current body can handle causing the body to transform physically in order to handle the energy. In essence all one has to do is find the energy." Zion explained before powering down.

"Wow, I've never thought of it that way. Are you sure he's only four years old?" Future Trunks said.

He had opted to stay a few days longer because of Zion. He was interested to know this half Sayian that was also his half brother. Zion reminded him so much of his Father that it kind of scared him.

"Now the question becomes how much of this energy can we tap into in our current bodies?" Vegeta asked out loud.

Zion wasn't paying attention. He had completed his given task and now wanted to do his own things. He walked over to adult Trunks and studied him.

"You do know that there is a me in your time?" he asked.

"Really, how do you know?" Trunks replied.

"Does it matter? If you find the me in your time he will help you but you must remember that he was not raised by our father as I will be. Also that he guards a secret. When you find him tell him that it is time. He will understand. Oh and tell him to find the lost one as well. Will you remember this?" Zion said.

"I sure hope so." Trunks replied stunned.

Zion walked into the house and came out again with a piece of paper in his hands. On it he had written stuff down that would help Trunks. He gave the paper to Trunks along with the capsule he had created earlier. Inside the capsule was a spaceship. They would need it. Trunks' world was damaged and building a spaceship in his timeline would be difficult. Zion had decided to help his future self and little brother out by building it for them. Trunks went to open the capsule but Zion shook his head.

"It is for when you return." he said.

"Which I should most probably be doing." Trunks said sadly.

* * *

><p>Trunks left the next day. Vegeta did not say good-bye in so many words but he was at least there. Future Trunks said a long good bye to Bulma. He felt as though he was truly leaving his mother. It was odd really but she was his mother after all. She was different from the Bulma in his timeline but also completely the same and he loved them both enormously. Trunks waved from his time machine and Vegeta managed a two fingered salute. Baby Trunks waved both arms and cooed his good byes. Bulma cried tears of sadness but more of joy as she watched the older version of her son disappear. Zion watched the space where he had been long after he had left and sighed.<p>

"What's the matter Zion?" Bulma asked.

"My brother can't even walk yet." Zion replied.

Vegeta smirked. He understood that Zion would miss future Trunks. Baby Trunks was of no use to him because he was still just a baby. With another sigh Zion walked towards Vegeta.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Training, what else?" Vegeta replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter I decided to do it from Future Trunks' POV. I wasn't really concentrating on the fights, more of the events that took place for him.**

Chapter 5.

Trunks stepped into the time machine and waved before he disappeared into the steam of time and space. So many things had happened and he wasn't sure whether he could tell his mother all of it in one go. Certainty was a luxury hard to come by when you lived in a world of death and destruction.

The discovery of Zion had surely been a surprise of enormous magnitudes. He had a big brother out in space somewhere. A very powerful big brother. Where had he been when we had needed him the most?

Trunks opened the piece of paper Zion had given him. It had the same message written on it that Zion had verbally told him. It also had co-ordinates. Trunks wondered what was in the Capsule but he wasn't dumb enough to actually open it inside the time machine.

He shoved thoughts of the capsule aside as he came out of the time stream. He carefully piloted the time machine to the ground and put it back into its capsule form. He tucked the capsule carefully into his jacket pocket next to the other one before taking off into the air.

He ignored the rubble that had once been thriving cities teeming with life. He didn't dare look down. Every time he did he saw something that reminded him of just how much they had lost, a toy, a school play ground, broken houses . . .

He headed towards his own broken home. What had once been a renowned corporation was nothing more than piles of rubble atop nude foundations. Trunks landed and walked to the entrance.

"Mom! I'm home." he called out.

His heart, as always, beat a little faster at the thought of not finding her there, not finding her alive. He walked deeper into the broken house heading towards the lower levels.

"Mom!" he called again.

"Trunks?" came the faint reply.

Trunks headed in that direction. His mom was in the kitchen, making tea. Trunks smiled and hugged her. She laughed happily and hugged him tightly.

"So how was it?" she asked sitting down and offering him a steaming mug of tea.

"It was great. We ran into a few unforeseen problems but with everyone still alive, it went alright." Trunks said vaguely with a smile.

"What problems?" Bulma asked with a tight smile.

Damn, she knew him too well.

"Well, for starters there were two new androids and Goku's heart virus hit right in the middle of a fight with them." Trunks started.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I'm getting to that. So then everyone was really worried. I mean with Goku down how could we win? Then my father showed up and he transformed in a super Sayian. It was awesome. He took care of the one android but the other one got away. The other android was Dr Gero. It was you who figured it out." Trunks continued.

"Dr Gero! No way." Bulma gasped.

"Yeah, we all figured that he was going to the other androids to let them out but we tried to stop him before he could. We were too late. They killed Dr Gero after he tried to keep them under control. We also found out that there were three androids. It was crazy." Trunks said shaking his head.

"These androids were stronger than ours. This new android was supposed to be really strong but he was different. He didn't act like the others. We tried to fight the androids but they over powered up with ease. They were also only interested in Goku and this interest was what allowed us to live. Vegeta wasn't happy about being beaten." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"They let you live?" Bulma said wonderingly.

"Well yeah, Goku was still alive, not like in our timeline." Trunks explained.

"So things happened differently." Bulma guessed.

"Jip. I couldn't understand why nothing was changing in our world but everything was happening so differently in their timeline. Vegeta was pretty pissed that nothing I had told them was happening the way I had told them it would. Eventually I worked it out with Gohan's help that it was alternate dimensions and not the same one. We had to buy time for Goku to get better and it was like living here all over again. Then there were reports of something else attacking the cities. We had thought it was the androids but they were still trying to find Goku. We went to go and check it out and we learnt of this creature, named Cell. He was made out of all the cells of the best fighters of the universe. He was a part of all of us. He was created by Dr Gero and he had used my time machine to go to the past because I had killed the androids. See he needed the androids to reach his perfect form. He absorbs things. It's disgusting." Trunks said with a shiver.

"Wow. A few unforeseen problems huh." Bulma said in awe.

"Anyways Piccolo had joined with Kami and in his joined state he was about evenly matched with Cell but Cell escaped using Solar Flare. We looked for him but we couldn't find him. All we could do was wait for Goku to get better. We had moved him to Roshi's house but the androids found us. Piccolo then decided to fight android 17 so that he could buy time for Goku. They were pretty much evenly matched but Piccolo was getting tired where android 17 wasn't. Cell showed up then. Piccolo and android 17 teamed up to fight Cell but they were no match. Piccolo was too tired from his earlier fight and Cell absorbed android 17. Android 16 then decided to fight Cell to buy android 18 time to get away but she wouldn't leave without him. Android 16 tried really hard to beat Cell but he was too strong. It looked really bad. Piccolo tried to fight some but he was no good. Cell eventually defeated android 16. Tien showed up and bought Piccolo and the androids time to get away." Trunks continued now fully into the story.

"Amazing. They were teaming up and everything. Cell must have been one tough opponent." Bulma commented fully engrossed into the story as well.

"Somewhere during the fighting Goku had gotten well and he went to Gohan and took him to where Vegeta and I were. He told us about the hyperbolic time chamber, where one day is equivalent to one year. We could get a whole year of training in one day. Vegeta agreed to it so long as he went in first. We were in the time chamber while the fight was going on. When we came out Cell was still looking for android 18. While Goku and Gohan went in Vegeta and I went to fight Cell. Vegeta dominated over Cell. Cell told him that he'd be no match if he was in his perfect form. Vegeta in his arrogant pride let Cell absorb android 18. Krillen was supposed to have destroyed the android but he had developed a crush on her and couldn't do it. Cell in his perfect form was too powerful for Vegeta to defeat. I had to stand by and watch. There was nothing I could do because of his blasted pride." Trunks said emphasising his anger by slamming his fist onto the table.

"Cell toyed with him before finally knocking him out. That's when I stepped in. I was stronger than Cell but not faster. It was something my father had already foreseen and so he had not made the mistake as I had. Cell gave us a grace period to recoup and then fight him again but this time with Goku around. We went back to the lookout and waited for Goku and Gohan to come out. When they did we were all surprised to see that they were both in their super Sayian state. They had found a way to stay in the state constantly to save energy. Vegeta was also pretty mad that Goku was stronger than him again. Goku had some sort of plan. According to him he wasn't strong enough to beat Cell but he knew how it could be done." Trunks said blowing out his breath.

"Really? I suppose he did. Man I wish I could have seen it." Bulma said with a distant smile.

"I had no idea what his plan was but he was adamant. We all showed up to fight Cell but we all knew that only one of us really stood a chance and if that failed then there was only two back up fighters, Vegeta and myself. Oh and Krillen had asked you to fix android 16 so he was there too. Goku fought Cell and they were both doing really well but Goku couldn't win. He surrendered and then to everyone's surprise he told Gohan to fight Cell." Trunks said hesitating, knowing that the next part was about Zion.

"Gohan! No way. So what happened next?" Bulma asked.

They were interrupted by the news broadcast of yet another attack. Trunks was grateful for the distraction. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell his mother about Zion.

"I'm going." Trunks said jumping to his feet and strapping on his sword.

"Be careful and come back alive!" Bulma yelled after him.

Trunks flew to the city. This was what he had always fought for, the chance that he might actually destroy the androids. He could now. He knew it with every fibre of his being. He knew because he was stronger and they were weaker than the other androids. He could do this.

He landed in front of the androids and transformed into super Sayian. It was a short fight after that. Trunks killed the androids with an ease that made him want to cry. If only his father had been able to do it too. Now all he had to do was kill Cell and the nightmare would be over.

He sighed and took off into the air starting at a hover. He spun in the air, feeling lighter than he had in years. He could really breathe again and it was wonderful. He yelled out triumphantly, his power rising in exuberance.

"Mom! Mom, I did it!" Trunks yelled landing outside of his home.

"Trunks! That's amazing." Bulma yelled happily rushing up to him.

Trunks sensed it before she reached him.

"Go back inside mother." he ordered gruffly.

His expression had changed to stern so she didn't argue. She walked back into the house and closed the door with worried eyes. Trunks stood perfectly still, feet slightly apart.

"Come on out Cell, I know you're there." Trunks called out.

At first Cell did not respond but eventually he came out. He was pitifully weak compared to his perfect form.

"So, you are the one that killed my androids." Cell said angrily.

"Yes, it was me and I'm about to kill you too." Trunks replied drawing his sword.

He flew upwards and Cell followed him. They flew to an open terrain. Cell attacked first and Trunks dodged it with an ease that was laughable. The fight was short, like the one with the androids. Trunks did not leave it to chance and destroyed every last piece of the disgusting creature.

He headed back home, knowing that now he would have to tell Bulma about Zion and open the capsule Zion had given him.

"So that was Cell." Bulma said quietly when Trunks landed.

"Yes, that _was_ Cell." Trunks replied looking down.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Well Gohan defeated Cell but not before Vegeta asked Goku to take him somewhere. When they came back they had brought someone with them. Gohan reached an ascended super Sayian state and Cell was defeated but not before Goku gave up his life to save the Earth and I was killed by a surprise attack from Cell." Trunks explained quickly.

"Who was the someone else?" Bulma asked.

"His name is Zion, Vegeta Zion Myles." Trunks replied looking at his mother then.

"He once told me about a person that he had grown up with on Frieza's ship. He was drunk at the time and he was very emotional, but not enough to tell me anything more than that he felt guilty about leaving her." Bulma whispered.

"Zion is his son." Trunks said looking away from his mother.

"What's he like?" Bulma asked after a long moment of silence.

"A lot like Vegeta actually. He's incredibly powerful and man is he smart." Trunks replied.

"I can't imagine a mini Vegeta." Bulma said with a strained chuckle.

"He gave me something." Trunks said digging in his pocket for the capsule.

He clicked it and tossed it to the ground. There was a bang and a space ship stood where once there was nothing.

"Wow, that's really hi tech. You got this from the past?" Bulma asked looking at the ship.

"Well, Zion made it." Trunks muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"How old was he?" Bulma asked.

"Four, unbelievably." Trunks replied walking closer to the ship.

He took out the piece of paper and looked at the co-ordinates. His expression hardened and he pressed the button to open the space ship door.

"Wait, I want to come with you." Bulma said hurrying towards him.

"I have no idea where we are going." Trunks warned.

"That's ohkay, I've got you to protect me." Bulma said casually getting on the ship before he could.

Trunks followed and the door hissed shut. He had a feeling that they were in for one hulleva ride. Bulma snatched the paper from him and clicked in the co-ordinates.

"Here we GO!" she yelled before punching the take-off button.

Trunks fell on his but as the space exploded into the air. This thing was fast. Faintly he heard the ship's computer announce that the trip would take a day. Trunks got to his feet and strapped himself into a chair.

Bulma had had the foresight to do that before the launch. She chattered away and Trunks wondered why on Earth he had been afraid of telling her about Zion.

"I have a great feeling about this Trunks." Bulma said happily.

"That makes one of us." Trunks muttered but Bulma didn't hear him.

Zion's warning still rang in his ears and he wondered just how badly he needed to adhere to it. Zion was powerful, way more powerful than him. If push came to shove than he was no match for Zion. He hoped it wouldn't come to a fight.

Trunks decided that he would go and train to work off his anxiety. Bulma piloted the ship and he fought with invisible foes.

"You really have improved a lot. I see Vegeta taught you a few tricks." Bulma commented leaning on the door frame.

"Really, how can you tell?" Trunks asked.

"I've lived with fighters for a good part of my life Trunks. I think I can tell a good one from a bad one. On Namek I had to watch from the sidelines as my friends fought for our freedom and our lives. Your father only fought on our side because we weren't Frieza." Bulma replied.

"You know, Yamcha told me that after Cell killed me Vegeta went crazy. He attacked Cell, even though he knew he couldn't win." Trunks said with a fond smile.

"Vegeta? Really? Well I'll be darned. The bastard actually does have heart." Bulma said with a chuckle.

"You should see the two of you in the other dimension. It's really quite funny. You have a mutual understanding to cause each other as much grief as possible. Usually it's poor little Trunks that's the weapon." Trunks said with a laugh.

"Oh and did you know that Vegeta didn't like worms and his favourite cake was chocolate. He also isn't a morning person even though he gets up so early and he makes the coffee but won't touch anything else." Trunks continued making Bulma laugh with him.

It had been so long since he had heard his mother laugh. It was a really great sound. Trunks and Bulma talked for hours about Vegeta, not realising just how much they had known about the Sayian Prince.

Trunks yawned and decided to go get some sleep. He took a shower and crawled into one of the beds, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Trunks. Wake up. Trunks, we're here." Bulma's voice floated to the sleeping boy from far away.

He shot up when the words registered and got dressed. He snapped the sword into place. Bulma watched him with confusion. He looked ready to start a war.

Trunks walked to the kitchen and quickly wolfed down food.

"You hungry?" he asked holding up a readymade lasagne.

"Sure." Bulma replied taking the offered bowl.

Trunks scanned the area while he ate. There was a large concentration of Ki to the North. The concentration was too dense to pick out individual numbers. Trunks sighed and finished the bowl in his hands.

"I think you should stay in the ship mom." Trunks said seriously.

"You think so?" Bulma replied.

"Yes." Trunks replied curtly.

Before she could argue Trunks was out the door and the space ship. It closed just as she got to it. He'd hear all about it later but now was not the time.

He looked around. There was not a hint of green anywhere. There were plenty of mountains but not a hint of light other than the stars. The whole place had a strange red glow. Trunks suppressed his Ki as much as he could and started to run towards the Ki signals. The closer he got the louder it got. It had been really silent by the ship but now it sounded like something was going on.

Trunks slowed down and hide behind some large rocks so that he could see what was happening. There was a large crowd of various aliens gathered in a large circle, all watching something with an excitement that was almost bloodthirsty. There were hundreds of them.

Trunks jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find a girl sitting next to him. She was beautiful, yet familiar. Her hair was completely white and fell in waves down her back, curling at the ends. Her eyes were an intense, penetrating silver. She was small, yet she looked like a fighter. This was Gaya Trunks realised. He looked up and saw the halo above her head. She also glowed slightly.

"You look like your father." she said with a smile.

"Uh thanks." Trunks replied a little uncomfortably.

Gaya's expression became sad.

"He won't listen to me anymore. You must be careful Trunks. He won't hesitant to kill you." Gaya said, her bottom lip trembling.

She faded away, gone as suddenly as she had appeared. Trunks turned back to the aliens. He sighed before he got up and walked quietly towards them.

They were so caught up in whatever they were watching that they hardly noticed him. Trunks noticed that they had many battle disfigurements. It made him even more nervous.

The crowd wasn't exactly in a circle. One section was surrounded in shadow. There was someone in that shadow. Trunks had his bets on who but he wasn't about to be stupid. He had been so caught up in the shadow that he hadn't been paying attention. A large alien shoved him out of the way and into what Trunks now realised was a ring.

Two aliens had been fighting. One of them wasn't so much fighting anymore so much as he was acting as a punching bag. Trunks swallowed when the alien was shoved carelessly aside. He doubled his guard. It was impossible to tell just how powerful this alien was with so many Ki close by.

You've got some nerve kid. You smell like fresh meat." A gruff, gravelly voice said.

Trunks realised it was the alien in front of him. He was a large guy and he had by far the most scars covering his body. In fact Trunks thought that he had more scars than he clothes on.

"Look I'm not here to fight, I'm just looking for someone." Trunks replied backing away slightly.

"Well you're fighting now kid. What are you anyways?" Someone behind him snickered.

"Who are you looking for? We'll need them later to collect your body." The alien he was supposed to be fighting asked with a humourless laugh.

"I'm looking for Zion." Trunks said loudly and everything went way to quiet.

"What do you want him for?" One person in the large crowd asked.

"That's my business." Trunks replied and he swore he saw the person in the shadows move.

"See now newbie, that's where you're wrong." The alien in front of him said walking closer.

Trunks stood ready to dodge anything that came his way. He drew his sword and widened his stance.

"Stop." A voice said calmly.

It was a cold voice that sent shivers down Trunks' spine. It was a voice that was used to getting his own way. It was also a voice accustomed to command.

"Nobody gets to beat up my little brother except for me." The voice continued and Trunks swallowed.

The person in the shadows moved and walked into the light. Trunks had been right. It was Zion. He was only slightly shorter than Trunks. His build was slender, but muscular. He wasn't wearing the Sayian armour. He was wearing sapphire blue hard duty boots with black baggy pants sticking into them. A blue strip of material secured the pants around his waist. Black fighting gloves and an open sapphire blue shirt completed the outfit.

He still had his tail and his hair and eyes were the same. Trunks got the feeling that it wasn't always that way. Black electricity crackled in the air around him.

"He don't look like much." The large alien commented.

"Do you want to tangle with him?" Zion asked with a smirk.

"Shit yeah, bring it on."

Before Trunks knew what was happening he was being attacked. A fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying across the ground. He landed painfully. He got up quickly though and whipped the blood from his lip.

He had enough. He let his power loose with a yell of anger and the planet was lit up in a blaze of gold. He flicked out his hand and let his Ki alone send the fighter flying into the dark corners of the planet. His hair returned to lavender and he turned to his brother.

"So how did you find me? Better, how did you even know I existed?" Zion asked with the smirk still in place.

Trunks was uneasy. Zion was dangerous. His expression and stance said it all.

"You told me." Trunks replied evasively.

Zion raised an eyebrow at his reply but said nothing. He started walking towards Trunks and he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut. He felt like a mouse in front of a snake.

"You look like him." Zion said quietly.

There was an odd glint in his eye at the mention of their father.

"Kind of like calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Trunks responded tensing up.

"You would know, not me. I've never even seen the bastard. Where is he anyways?" Zion replied looking around.

"He's dead. He died when I was a baby. I don't remember him. However I have seen him. I've talked to him, trained with him." Trunks replied carefully.

"You know you contradict yourself." Zion said his smirk widening.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain it to you." Trunks replied.

"This is my domain. Speak." Zion said loudly spreading his arms.

"He never knew." Trunks said.

He didn't know what had made him say those words. A presence touched his mind and he recognised it as Gaya.

"Never knew what?" Zion snarled.

"He never knew about you. Gaya didn't tell him, how could she? He never knew you were here." Trunks continued.

"That's no excuse!" Zion exploded.

"You didn't see his face when he saw you for the first time. He looked destroyed." Trunks said softly.

Zion kind of froze at that.

"Why did you come here?" he screamed.

"You're my brother." Trunks replied as though it were obvious.

Zion screamed in frustration but Trunks swore he could hear a hint of madness lacing that scream. The aliens back off but not Trunks. That's when Trunks saw the necklace that was more like a collar around his neck. It had a dull red light at the back that changed to green. Trunks realised that it was in response to his growing power level.

"Now now Runt. Stop throwing your toys out the cot." A stern voice ordered with amusement.

Zion dropped to his knees, sweat dripping down his face. His body shuddered ever so slightly indicating that he was in pain. He never cried out, not once. Trunks felt his temper rising every second but he forced his power to stay down. That brief flash hadn't been enough to show the true extent of his power.

The green light changed back to red and Zion slumped forward breathing heavily. His eyes found Trunks' rage filled ones before they closed in exhaustion. Just how were they hurting him? Trunks turned to the direction the voice had come from. It was the area shrouded in shadow. There were three other soldiers. Frieza's soldiers. Trunks drew his sword with a single minded focus.

"You know, I'm the one that killed Frieza. With this sword. Do you want to know how satisfying it was to slice this blade right through his body and then to blast what remained of it into space dust?" Trunks said loudly smirking just like his father.

"That's cute kid, but you aien't old enough." the soldier replied.

"Age doesn't matter Jumbo. See everyone thought he had been defeated on Namek and he had been, defeated I mean. He wasn't however killed in his own blast as we had all thought. His father found him floating around in space well what was left of him. He put Frieza back together. He was more metal that anything else. They went after Goku but they met up with me instead. I made sure they both died. It was pathetic really, how little effort I had to put into it. Then afterwards I sat and had a soda with my friends." Trunks replied pretending to pay an extreme amount of attention to his sword.

That was the breaking point. Two of the soldiers snapped and attacked him. Trunks didn't even have to power up to kill them. There was a flash of steel as his sword chopped off the first one's head. The other got two slices. Trunks barely flinched when the hot sticky blood splattered onto his body. The third soldier eyed him with fear mixed with rage.

"See just like that." Trunks said wiping his sword off on one of the dead soldiers.

Something inside of him had finally snapped. Seeing his brother being reduced to his knees was not something he would tolerate.

"I am the PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!" Trunks roared his power exploding around him once more.

The other soldier didn't even see him coming. He was dead before his body even hit the ground.

"Is this the best you can do?" Trunks asked.

No one replied. Trunks kept his power high but put his sword away. He walked over to his brother and picked him up. Zion whimpered quietly but only Trunks could hear him. He then took off into the air, back towards the ship.

The door opened as he landed and he walked in. Bulma looked up as the door opened. She looked from Zion to Trunks before tactfully going to the controls and starting the lift off. Trunks placed Zion on one of the beds and went to go shower but Zion grabbed his arm.

"Destroy the fucking planet Prince."

"All those people." Trunks protested.

"Look you had no trouble killing those others. Those people are some of the most lethal bloodthirsty killers in the galaxy. They will hunt you down." Zion said finally opening his eyes.

They were cold, ruthless. Trunks saw the truth of his words in them.

"Mom get ready to make a quick getaway." Trunks said going to the door.

It opened slightly at his command and started gathering the Ki necessary to destroy the planet. When his mom said they were ready then he let the Ki go, directing it towards the planet. They had but a minute of two to get off the planet.

The door closed and the ship blasted into the air. Trunks went to the shower and washed away the blood. The after wave of the blast rocked the ship slightly but that was it.

Trunks went to Zion. He looked like he was asleep but his body was too tense for that. Trunks touched his shoulder and he growled.

"Relax, I just want to see this collar thing." Trunks said pulling his hand away.

"You may be powerful but you won't get it off." Zion replied with a snort.

"I'm not only brawn, I have brains too." Trunks replied with a smile that Zion could not see.

"Fine but if you set it off, I'll kill you." Zion replied.

Trunks lifted Zion and turned him over so that he could see the device. It was painfully simple yet effective, barbaric even. It was punctured into his skin and connected to the base of his head. Now all Trunks needed to know was whether it electrocuted or if injected something.

"Does it inject something or does it electrocute you?" Trunks asked.

"Both." Zion replied gruffly.

Trunks saw how to get it off and put Zion back into the position he had been in to go get his tools. He reached into his pocket and took out his box of capsules. He was about to take on out but a hand stopped him.

"If you take it off then you don't have any means to control him. He's damaged Trunks and I don't know how to help him."

Trunks turned to see Gaya standing behind him looking lost. She walked over to Zion and ran her fingers through his hair but he did not react.

"He's blocked me out so much that he doesn't even know I'm here, that I've always been here." Gaya whispered.

Bulma put the ship on auto pilot and came to join her son.

"She's beautiful." Bulma said softly.

"It's your decision Trunks. For your sake I hope you choose well." Gaya said fading away.

Trunks popped the capsule and went back to Zion. Zion flinched and tensed when he felt the bed depress as Trunks sat on the edge.

"It'll hurt taking it out. There's nothing I can do to stop that." Trunks said looking down at his brother.

Zion did not reply. Trunks turned his brother over and realised at the same time that whatever they had injected into him also paralysed him.

Trunks very carefully undid the clasp on the collar. Sure the clasp was undone but the device was still pierced into his skin.

"Mom, can you get a towel and some warm water. Oh and a bandage." Trunks asked mentally bracing himself.

"Thanks." he muttered when his mother returned.

He pulled slightly on the device and Zion jerked. Trunks realised with horror that it was serrated. It had hooks making simply pulling it out not an option. Trunks was going to have to make a cut.

Trunks sighed before swinging and using his weight to pin his brother down. Zion immediately went on alert. He wiggled slightly and Trunks pressed more of his weight down.

"Don't move." he hissed.

Trunks then used his Ki to make a small but deep cut by the hooks. Blood ran from the wound and Trunks felt like he wanted to puke. He noticed tears falling down Zion's face. Zion's expression however was set in a grim mask.

"Wait Trunks. If this thing's got hooks then I'm willing to bet that there's more. Just let me check quickly." Bulma said hurriedly.

Bulma shivered before she whipped the blood trickling from the wound away with the towel. She then stuck her index finger into the cut, following the device. Zion tensed more and hissed. Trunks could see that he want to snap his head back but he held as still as possible.

"Found it." Bulma muttered giving a small tug with her hand.

Zion yelped. The first verbal sign of pain he had made all day.

"Ohkay Trunks pull it out now." Bulma said removing her hand.

Trunks pulled and Zion started to yell so Trunks started to yell and then Bulma started to yell. Trunks unhooked the collar from Zion's neck when the device came out of his skin. He tossed it into the air and blasted it. He then grabbed the towel and pressed it to the bleeding wound at the base of Zion's head.

Zion was pale and his head lolled weakly. His breathing was shallow where Trunks' were heavy. Trunks groaned when the bleeding wouldn't stop. He had to do something.

"Here Trunks let me." Bulma said moving his hands aside.

Trunks let her but he still pinned his brother down.

Bulma had to stitch the wound closed and then bandaged it. Zion had blacked out by now and Trunks took it as his cue to not have to pin him down anymore. Trunks paced the ship the whole journey back to earth. Had he made the right choice? He couldn't just leave his brother like that.

When the ship landed Zion was still out. Trunks picked him up and moved him into one of the rooms still standing at Capsule Corp. Already the humans had realised that their planet was no longer in threat and were starting to rebuild their broken lives. Not much of a home to bring your brother to but then again they were both broken.

Trunks helped his mother to clean the mess they had left the ship in. They could always use it again sometime. Trunks tucked the now capsule into his pocket next to the time machine. His stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten the whole day. Neither had Zion.

Together, Trunks and Bulma started to make food for both the Sayians and Bulma. Trunks went to go and see if Zion was awake. He wasn't but Trunks decided that now was a good a time as any to be. He went to shake Zion's shoulder but Zion's hand shot up and caught his wrist.

"You need to eat." Trunks said.

Zion's eyes opened and there was a brief flash of confusion, but it was gone as quickly as it had been there. Zion got up and gingerly touched the back of his neck.

"I was thinking of going to Korin and seeing if he has any senzu beans for you." Trunks said quietly.

"What's that?" Zion asked.

"It'll make you feel better." Trunks replied evasively.

Suddenly Trunks found himself being slammed against the wall. Zion was right in front of him holding him by the throat.

"Tell me how you were able to see father if he is dead." Zion demanded.

"My mother invented a time machine. The things that killed Vegeta were impossible to defeat. My mother had hoped that by inventing a time machine we could not only stop them but prevent them from ever existing. The machine takes you to an alternate universe not just the past. So we only succeeded in preventing one world from suffering out fate but not our world." Trunks explained in a choked voice.

"Give me the machine." Zion snapped.

"It's out of energy. It only had enough for four trips, thats counting both there and back. Effectively I could only go into the past twice." Trunks replied.

Trunks yelled out in pain as Zion invaded his mind. Memories of his time in the past flashed through his mind at sickening speeds. When Zion was satisfied he dropped him to the ground carelessly.

Trunks groaned and slowly rolled onto his feet. Zion did not look at him. He walked out of the room and to the kitchen without a backward glance. Trunks didn't know that Zion was reeling. His emotions were taking hits that they had never taken before. How could anyone risk their lives to save someone whom they didn't even know? How could anyone risk their lives to save someone whom they knew could kill them without a thought?

Trunks walked into the kitchen without a word. He didn't look at Zion who was eating his food already, but he seemed to check everything for poison or something. The tension in the air was suffocating but no one said a word. Bulma glanced at the two boys but knew better than to say anything.

"So how did you meet the bastard?" Zion asked coldly.

"He means dad." Trunks said quietly.

"Oh, he came to this planet to kill someone I used to know. I didn't meet him then but I meet him later on Planet Namek when he was trying to kill me." Bulma replied as though speaking of the weather.

Zion did not reply but he had been knocked again. His father had come here in violence yet they still accepted him.

"Jip, Vegeta was a right royal pig when he first came here." Bulma said distantly but fondly.

"Ha, I remember when he came back from searching space for Goku how you made him wear that pink BADMAN shirt. It really did so much for his complexion." Trunks said with a laugh.

"Oh I forgot about that. Happier times I tell you. I'm surprised he didn't just walk around in his underwear." Bulma replied laughing with him.

"No way, that would just kill his Sayian Pride." Trunks replied tears rolling down his cheeks.

Zion watched with an odd sense of detachment. He had never had to purposefully detach himself from a situation.

"When you killed that other soldier you announced yourself as the Prince of all Sayians, why?" Zion asked.

"My father used to say that a lot. It was his most prideful aspect. I figured with his reputation it couldn't hurt to use it. Besides you're the King." Trunks replied.

Silence resumed in the room once more as they finished their breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Bulma asked starting to clear away the dirty dishes.

"I was thinking of going to Korin, seeing if he had any senzu beans. Then maybe I'll go help build a city or two." Trunks said joking about the last part.

"Well in that case I want you to stop by Chi Chi and see how she's doing and go stop by master Roshi and tell that old pervert to come out of his submachine." Bulma asked.

"Ohkay. Come one Zion." Trunks said getting up.

Zion scowled and looked at Trunks with a glare that could kill.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"I'm asking you to come along. I'm not telling you. Just know that if you stay you will not be getting any senzu beans." Trunks replied hotly.

Zion grumbled but went to Trunks' side. The two walked out of the house and Trunks strapped his sword on out of habit. Trunks took off into the air and Zion followed. Trunks didn't look down out of habit but Zion did.

Zion had known about Trunks' existence. He had always thought that he had grown up with Vegeta, had the perfect loving life. He had ignored what he had known deep down inside. He had ignored the fact that Trunks' world was one of war and fear. He looked at all the destroyed buildings and the large graveyards and realised that the two of them weren't so different after all.

"You know my father never accepted me. He had my mother weren't exactly in love. It was a moment of weakness for the both of them and I happened. No one knows what would have happened had he not died but for the most part he disowned me. Mom says she's grateful I don't remember. I didn't however tell her about her plane being shot down and Vegeta standing by and doing nothing about it. I was in that plane, as a baby." Trunks said from up ahead.

Zion didn't reply. He had seen that memory in Trunks' head. His father had been a bastard, he knew that all too well.

"But he accepted you." Zion muttered under his breath too low for Trunks to hear him.

Trunks changed direction and started to fly upwards.

"KORIN!" Trunks yelled loudly.

"Where's the fire came the gruff reply.

Zion saw a circular building on a pole in the sky. Trunks stopped when he was level with the building.

"Hay Korin. You don't happen to have any senzu beans do you?" Trunks asked.

Zion watched as a white cat with a cane started to talk. It was an odd experience.

"I have few, you're in luck." Korin replied tossing Trunks a small brown bag.

"Thanks a lot Korin." Trunks said with a small bow.

"Anything for the kid that saved the world. Goku would be proud. I think Vegeta would just be mad that he hadn't done it but I'm sure deep down he'd be saying something like Na na na na. Take that Kakarot. My son did it and not yours." Korin replied.

He was joking? That really wasn't like Korin at all. Trunks laughed at the truth in his words before waving and flying upwards. Zion followed behind silently. Korin noticed him but didn't say a word.

"MR POPO!" Trunks yelled just as another building came into view.

"Oh hello Trunks. It been a long time since I've had any visitors. I really miss Kami. Congratulations on saving the Earth young Trunks." Mr Popo replied from his garden.

"Thank-you." Trunks replied modesty before landing on the lookout floor.

"So what brings you here, and who's your friend?" Mr Popo asked.

"Oh this is my brother Zion and I was hoping to see the extent of the androids damage. We still have a long way to go." Trunks replied as Zion landed.

Mr Popo nodded before going back to watering his garden. Trunks opened the small bag and took out a small green bean. He then held out his hand to Zion. Zion eyed it like it was going to bite him. Eventually he shrugged and took it. He tossed it into his mouth and chewed before swallowing. His eyes widened in surprise and he touched the back of his neck in confusion.

Trunks made no comments. He didn't even look at Zion. He was giving his brother time to realise that he wasn't an enemy. He needed to realise that he wasn't being controlled anymore. Trunks just hoped that when that time came he wouldn't take his freedom to murderous extremes. Only time would tell and only time, patience and understanding would allow him to heal. Just like the Earth. After all Trunks still needed to give his brother a message, but he needed to heal and Trunks was willing to give anything for his brother to accept him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I wasn't really planning on adding anything onto my last chapter because I hadn't planned much more to happen but upon further reflection I decided to write it anyways. I'll post it when I finish it.**

Chapter 6.

It was late in the evening a few nights later. Vegeta slowly made his way from the Gravity Chamber to the Capsule Corporation living room. His room was just too far.

His training had been intense to make up for the time he had spent moping about Kakarot and his brat. He realised that he now had a new goal to work towards, an ascended super Sayian.

Vegeta sat on the couch. He hadn't bothered to switch on the lights. He had just completed his training for the day and was physically exhausted. Zion had already gone to bed as had Trunks.

Trunks did not feature much in Vegeta's day as he was too young to even properly walk yet. He spent more time with his fist in his mouth than actually punching anything.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly walking into the dark room.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked tiredly.

"Well I've been thinking, maybe we should put Zion in school." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Whatever for? He's getting the only schooling he'll ever need." Vegeta replied.

"If he's going to live on this planet he is going to need to know about it, don't you think? What's he going to do when he needs a job?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was silent as he contemplated the questions. He himself had spent many hours while in Frieza's army learning about the planets, their species, languages, resources and so on. If you understood your enemy you could kill them better.

"Why can you not teach him?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a company to run. Someone has to pay for all the food you eat." Bulma replied with a flip of her hair.

"Fine but you will take care of the details. I have no time for such matters." Vegeta replied getting up and walking away despite his exhaustion.

"Well I didn't expect Santa to do it." Bulma muttered under her breath but Vegeta heard her.

He walked passed Zion's room and stopped. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Zion was knotted up in the sheets. He was drenched in sweat and his face was scrunched up. He breathing was irregular and laboured. His entire body was tensed up, like a coiled spring waiting to jump.

Vegeta sighed and gently reached out with his mind. He brushed Zion's and assessed what was happening. There was a lot of noise and jumbled thoughts. Pain and longing radiated strongly in everything. There was also guilt.

Vegeta did not know the source of all this but he knew how to sooth it. He could wake Zion up or he could do what Gaya used to do for him. He chose the latter. He made his mind go blank and used it as a blanket to cover Zion's chaotic mind.

At first there was no change, no response. Then slowly Zion started to relax and his breathing started to regulate. Vegeta withdrew from his mind and started to back out of the room. He closed the door quietly and pressed his forehead against it. Memories swirled through his mind and none at all pleasant. His time with Frieza was never far from his thoughts. The memories were always there, waiting for a quiet moment, and unguarded moment to invade and take over his thoughts.

Vegeta tensed when Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. She hugged him from behind. For once she never said anything. She moved her hand from his shoulder, down his arm and closed over his clenched fist. She tugged gently and started to lead him from the hallway and towards her room instead of his. He allowed her, a familiar warmth spreading throughout his body.

Her lips pressed gently against his and he responded slowly, lazily. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her tongue snaked out and traced his bottom lip.

Suddenly he froze. His embrace became a grip and Bulma squirmed in discomfort. Vegeta let out a shuddery breath. His thoughts were swirling around his sons. He couldn't deal with another child. He let go of Bulma and left the room.

He turned when he was by the door only to tell her why he was leaving. It was a small kindness on his part and Bulma took it as progress.

* * *

><p>"Ohkay Zion, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked the small boy.<p>

Zion had point blank refused to wear anything other than the Sayian armour. He stood with a bag on his back that was almost half his size gazing up at Bulma. Vegeta was training, no surprises there.

"I suppose so." Zion replied with a sigh.

Bulma had enrolled him into a school for gifted kids where it wasn't uncommon to find a four year old who could spin circles around you intellectually with only an introduction. She herself had gone to a similar school.

"Now remember, keep your tail hidden." Bulma said seriously.

Zion nodded. He had heard it all a hundred times. He had to keep all things Sayian related hidden. He still did not see the purpose of going to the human school but his father had ordered it so he obeyed.

"Let's go." Bulma said happily marching to the car with Trunks in her arms.

The drive to the school was silent aside from baby Trunks' gurgling and other sounds that Zion listened to but didn't respond to. He watched the road instead. He was mostly interested in the people. What they wore, how they interacted but mostly the fact that they were so divided.

Bulma spoke to the woman at the reception desk. She smiled and glanced at Zion. She took in his attire and his flame like hair and the smile faulted.

"Miss Briefs, you do understand that this school has requirements to be both emotionally and intellectually higher than average. Your son being dressed like a super hero does not exactly inspire emotional stability." she asked.

"His hair is always like that and that is his people's formal wear. He's not originally from here. He's my uh husbands son." Bulma said with fake friendliness.

"Oh, sorry about that." she replied, that smile back in place as quick as lightning and probably as bright too.

"Ohkay Zion, have a great day. Either myself or Vegeta will come pick you up but probably me. Behave and remember keep all things Sayian related hidden." Bulma said shifting Trunks so that she could bend down.

She wasn't sure whether to hug him or to kiss his cheek. In the end she just brushed a bang from his forehead. She stood and walked back to the hovercraft. She waved as she took off. Zion didn't wave back. Bulma tried not to notice the tiny sting of hurt.

Zion followed a human female to a classroom. They opened the door and spoke to the teacher. When the name Bulma Briefs was mentioned the teacher's eyes widened. Zion was starting to learn that Bulma was a very influential person on this planet.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student today. His name is Zion Myles. He is four years old and comes from West City." The teacher started.

Zion smirked when he thought of the teacher's reaction if she ever learnt the truth of where he had really come from. He was still a little unbalanced by this planet's lower gravity and higher temperature. That had been the main reason he wanted to wear the armour.

All the eyes in the room turned to him but it was easy to ignore but not easy to not notice. He noticed everything whether he wanted to or not.

Zion walked to the nearest open seat and immediately closed his eyes, planning on meditating. He sensed the teacher's low Ki approaching and opened one eye. The teacher had a stack of books balanced in her arms. She reached Zion's table and neatly dropped the books onto it.

Zion looked at the titles of the books: Trigonometry for experts, Geography of the world, Shakespeare's best, Learning Latin . . . He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Well shouldn't you get started?" the teacher asked.

"Why?" Zion replied.

Even the intense training with his father was better than this, however he wouldn't go so far as to say that being with Frieza's soldiers had been better than this.

"You came here to learn not sleep." The teacher replied hotly.

"I already know all that stuff." Zion replied in annoyance and surprisingly he did.

"My mother taught it to me." he added as an afterthought.

"Well then we will just have to move you up to the next level." The teacher said casually but with a hint of disappointment.

It seemed she was used to the children being levels ahead of what they were supposed to be. She also seemed to have thought that teaching someone associated with Bulma Briefs would have gotten her somewhere. She pressed a button on the wall and a small timid looking girl came to the classroom.

"Mr Myles appears to be in an inefficient level. He needs a higher one." The teacher said lightly.

The girl looked at Zion. She was wearing glasses and nervously pushed the bridge up, so that she was looking through the lenses and not over them.

Zion got up again and followed the girl. She took him to a class a level up. The children in this class were all older than him by more than a few years. The teacher looked up only long enough to acknowledge his presence before he went back to writing on the board.

Zion liked the fact that there were no introductions. He sat down at another empty desk and eyed the board. It looked like history, probably one of the only things he didn't know.

Zion glanced at the kid next to him. He was furiously writing down notes. The kid on his other side sat with her head in her arms. The teacher appeared to not care at all. Zion sighed, it was going to be a really long day.

"Hay pipsqueak, where you from?"

The hissed question came from behind him. He glanced at the boy behind him and noted that he was probably thirteen maybe fourteen. He didn't look very impressive fighter wise so Zion just ignored him. He wasn't planning on staying here for long. He actually paid attention to the history part of the teacher's lesson. Humans were violent and sorely underdeveloped. He supposed that they were young and left that at as the accepted excuse.

When the teacher had concluded today's history lesson the class was led down the hall for the daily physical exercise lesson. Zion wasn't surprised to learn that that was the class most of the students failed. Today was fencing. Zion watched in amusement as the teacher scrambled around trying to find a fencing suit that would fit him. Eventually he told the teacher that his clothing would suffice seeing as it was designed for fighting. The class had snickered at that.

"What would you be fighting pipsqueak?" One of the children asked.

"It is customary for my people to learn how to fight from the day they learn how to walk. I can assure you that I'm quite efficient at it." Zion replied unfazed.

Zion wasn't surprised when the teachers were reluctant to allow him to fight. It was only due to the constant whining of one particular student that allowed Zion to even hold a fencing sword at all. Zion smirked at the boy in front of him. It appeared that he was quite rich and he was the son of the man that owned the company that was Capsule Corporations largest competition. This boy stood to inherit that company and had misinterpreted rumours saying that Zion stood to inherit Capsule Corporation as well. Zion snorted. These guys were supposed to be smart?

The boy swung wildly indicating no training what so ever. Zion stood still and just lifted the sword slightly to block the blow. The shock of the impact didn't even hurt his wrist. He smirked before he pushed the other boy's sword back with seemingly no effort. Zion twisted his wrist and the sword flew away from the other boy's hand and across the room.

"B-but you're just a kid." The boy stammered.

"My age, size, and strength has nothing to do with my skill as a sword fighter." Zion said in a lecturing tone. "You'd do well to remember that."

The class was led back to the classroom. A new teacher walked into the room and the class gasped. Apparently he was important. He was confident, Zion would give him that. He gave no introductions as he placed booklets on each student's desk.

"Most of you will inherit large companies when you come of age. As such you will need to know how to run a large company. A big part of running a business is knowing what is being done with your money. The booklets in front of you are replicas of actual records kept for some of the largest companies in the world. These records are for one month only. I have personally gone over these and some of them contain embezzlements while others are perfectly sound. It is up to you to know which. Begin." The teacher said gruffly.

Zion looked at the booklet in front of him. It was thicker than any of the textbooks he had receives so far. He paged through it, glancing only briefly at each page. Every so often he would circle a few things. This was their assigned task for three hours.

"Mr Myles, are you done?" The teacher asked looking up from his work when he noticed that Zion was rocking in his chair.

"Yes." Zion replied.

"Oh, and what did you find?" The teacher asked with genuine interest.

"You have 3 057 302 zenie missing." Zion replied.

The teacher frowned and stood. He walked over to Zion and picked up the booklet. He turned it over and looked at a symbol he had scribbled on the back and checked it with a piece of paper in his pocket.

"I'm afraid, Mr Myles that you are incorrect. The records you have had no errors in them." The teacher replied with a satisfied smirk.

"No, you're wrong." Zion replied matter of factly.

"Mr Myles, I'm sure I mentioned that I went over these myself." The teacher said as though it was supposed to mean something.

"Then you did it incorrectly. I circled the errors. Feel free to check my work." Zion said politely.

The teacher glared at him before going back to the desk and going through the booklet.

"These are some of the smartest embezzlement methods I've ever seen." He teacher muttered.

"Anyone who pays that much for toilet paper has issues. Not to mention the amount of broken equipment or the amount on the garden services. I didn't add those figures into my total findings but if it were my company I'd have those things investigated." Zion added almost as an afterthought.

"I have to go and check something." The teacher muttered walking out of the classroom with the booklet.

"Hay freak, wanna tell me about my booklet?" The student next to him asked.

Zion didn't even look at him.

"74 Zenie." he said in a voice that dripped boredom.

"How would you even know? You didn't even look at it." The kid replied.

"I don't have to." Zion replied in the said bored voice, "I don't suggest you just tell the teacher that answer either because his answer is different to. You might want to carry on going through it."

Zion could feel the humans behind him, he just chose to ignore it. After all he had been told not to do anything Sayianish. So when a rope was tied around his ankles he did nothing. When the ceiling fan was switched on long enough only to yank him from him seat he did nothing. When the humans laughed he did nothing. When the humans poked and prodded him he did nothing.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, could you go pick Zion up from school?" Bulma asked via the intercom system in the gravity room.<p>

"Leave me alone woman, I'm busy." Vegeta snapped in response.

"You know Vegeta, I'm busy too. Someone has to run this household and it certainly isn't you. So either you babysit Trunks or you go get Zion." Bulma replied hotly.

Vegeta stopped his training to glare at the monitor.

"Fine. I'll fetch the boy." he snapped.

He switched off the gravity and walked out of the gravity room. He showered and put on the Sayian armour. Then he closed his eyes and sensed out Zion's Ki. It wasn't hard seeing as he didn't hide it much. He took off into the air with his eyes still closed.

He landed in front of the building and walked in. He looked around and realised that he had no idea as to what he was doing.

He walked to a woman sitting behind a desk who was attacking a keyboard as if it had insulted everything she was.

"I am here for my son Zion." he barked loudly.

The woman jumped. She looked at the clock.

"It's not home time yet." she said blandly.

"I don't care. I'm here now and I want my son." Vegeta barked angrily.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait like all the other parents." she replied without even blinking.

Vegeta looked at the keyboard she was using and blasted it.

"I don't have time to wait like a common low-class weakling. I have better things to do." he snapped.

"Y-y-yes sir." The woman stuttered before standing and quickly walking to a door.

Vegeta was then lead by a timid looking girl to a classroom three floors up. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She closed the door with a small squeak as a paper plane sailed towards her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. He then opened the door and strode in. The class was in complete disarray. Vegeta was momentarily frozen.

"We're so sorry about this. When you put a group of kids smarter than you in one place it's hard to find something to teach them. They usually lose interest by the end of the day and do their own things." The timid looking girl said.

Vegeta had long since regained his composure and casually glanced up. Zion had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He was also evidently hanging upside down attached to the ceiling fan.

"If I never have to come here again, then I'll train Trunks when he's old enough." Zion said moodily.

"And what makes you think that that deal has any appeal to me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Training Trunks will not make you progress any further and it will require time, time that could have been spent training yourself." Zion replied.

"Fine. You win." Vegeta said.

Zion blasted the rope that was attached to his feet and flipped through the air and landed on his feet. Everyone else in the room at this point had gone completely silent.

"By the way, Bulma will tell you when we return that we will be going to Kakarot's house tomorrow." Zion said before walking out the door.

"Wait, how do you know?" Vegeta asked walking after him.

"The voices told me." Zion replied simply.

The words caused a memory to unravel itself from the darkest corners of Vegeta's mind.

_He stared at the paper that the girl had written on and laughed before he could stop himself. _

_ARE WE GOING TO THE LIZARD LORD? _

_The King snatched the paper from the Prince and frowned._

"_How do you know of him?" he asked._

_The girl wrote her reply._

_THE VOICES TELL ME AS THEY TOLD ME OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU ARE A PROUD PERSON BUT A SLAVE KING._

"Hn." Was Vegeta's only reply before blasting off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**So to all those that wanted me to continue writing from Future Trunks' POV I have uploaded a new story called King of the Sayians.**

**In all honesty I really don't like this chapter so I shall be my own hater. Teage you can really, really do better. This chapter sucks!**

Chapter 7.

Zion had been right. Bulma had threatened Vegeta and blackmailed him into going with her to the Son household the following day. She had dismantled the core of the gravity room and refused to put it back until after the visit.

Vegeta was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face inside the Son house.

Gohan was in the next room with Zion and Trunks. Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting on the couch in front of him and chatting to themselves. Once again Vegeta found himself regretting Kakkarot's death. Had he been there then they could at least spar. Now he was stuck listening to the women and he wasn't even doing that. He was in fact going over fighting scenarios in his heads.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Bulma shrieked suddenly making Vegeta wince in pain.

His sensitive hearing did not always agree with Bulma's loud voice.  
>"Did you hear that Vegeta, Chi Chi's pregnant? Isn't that great?" Bulma said turning to him in excitement.<p>

"Sure, that's just wonderful. It surprises me that that clown even knew where to shove his -" Vegeta was cut off as an explosion came from the room with the kids in it.

He strode in angrily and the boys all immediately pointed at Trunks who was giggling and clapping his hands happily.

"Try not to destroy the house." Bulma said over his shoulder.

Trunks only giggled more. Vegeta thought about what Bulma had said and only then did the full impact of it hit him. So Kakarot had managed to spawn another offspring. Would he be like the boy Gohan, with a hidden yet powerful strength?

He would make sure that above all else Trunks was stronger. He sensed the Ki signatures in the house carefully. Chi Chi was only a month or so into the pregnancy but the Ki of the baby was already stronger than hers and most defiantly male.

"Already that progressed? The boy will be strong, like his father no doubt." Vegeta muttered to himself.

Bulma heard him but said nothing. She whispered quietly to Chi Chi that maybe now was a good time to step outside.

"What's up Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"I heard Vegeta muttering to himself and he said that it's a boy and that the Ki was quiet strong already. Cool right?" Bulma said happily.

"Oh, I really wouldn't have minded having a girl but I suppose another son is great to." Chi Chi said with a happy shrug.

Inside Zion walked to Vegeta. He stood silently next to his brooding father.

"You are troubled." he said simply.

"I find it bothersome that even in death that Kakarot manages to chip at my pride." Vegeta said after a long moment of silence.

"How so?" Zion asked.

"He has what I will never achieve. He has the ability to be a great father." Vegeta said so softly that Zion almost didn't hear him.

"Yet you are the one that's here and not he." Zion said before walking away.

He stayed away to protect his family. That was the reply that played across Vegeta's mind but not passed his lips.

Vegeta sensed that the boy Gohan was no longer in the house. Zion's Ki was getting fainter as well. He wondered if the two had left together or if Zion had followed the boy. Great. Now he was stuck with the women and the brat. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

Zion flew after Gohan. Gohan had slipped out while Zion had been talking to Vegeta and Zion had felt his hurt at the scene. He had not been meant to see it. Gohan was flying for the sake of flying. He did it when he got over whelmed. He was having a hard time. His father had left him when he needed him most. His actions may have been noble but they were not the best.

What was he supposed to tell his little brother when he asked why their father wasn't there? He couldn't say that their father was dead and it was all Gohan's fault. And it was his fault. Had he not toyed with Cell than Cell would have been dead long before he could even try to blow himself up. Gohan descended down towards a ledge in the mountains.

Gohan was feeling immensely guilty. Seeing Zion and Vegeta together had reminded him that he had robbed his own brother of a father. Everyone had told him that they didn't blame him, that it wasn't his fault. He however just couldn't shake the guilt.

"Gohan I'm sorry."

Gohan whirled around and saw Zion sitting on a small piece of rock that jutted out just above his head.

"What do have to be sorry about?" Gohan asked.

"Everything and nothing." Zion replied.

"You know that makes no sense?" Gohan asked.

"Not everything has to make sense. You'll see your father again Gohan, it is so written." Zion said not looking at the other demi-Sayian.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked.

"It is sort of my job to. If it makes you feel better you father was destined to die that day. Either way he would have died. Something would have killed him and there is nothing you could have done to stop it." Zion explained sympathetically.

"If that is true than I wish he had died in some other way." Gohan said looking down at his feet, "How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Zion asked jumping down and standing next to the older boy.

"Yes."

"I can see anyone's future. It's sort of like reading a story, or listening to it anyways. You, for instance, are destined to become the strongest Sayian to ever live." Zion said scrunching up his nose.

"Don't you mean was?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"No, you still have more power. You just managed to control a small portion of it, enough to achieve the next transformation." Zion corrected.

"Really? I don't think I could handle more power." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, there will come a time when you'll need it." Zion said distantly.

"That's not really a comforting thought." Gohan said sadly.

"No, it isn't but then again as long as there's good in the world there will be evil. It's the balance of the universe. For now anyways." Zion said with a sigh.

"You do know that I have no idea what that means?" Gohan said.

"Jip, one day however you will. Now about your father. He's having the time of his life." Zion said glancing at Gohan.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked with a small smile.

Zion waved his hand in front of them and the air shimmered before an image of Goku fighting in the otherworld tournament appeared. He had his classic grin on his face as he and the one named Pikkon fought.

"Trust Dad to find a good fight even when he's dead." Gohan said with a laugh.

They watched in silence as Goku had the time of his afterlife.

"You know, even knowing that he's happy doesn't really help the guilt." Gohan said quietly.

"Not now, but it will later." Zion replied.

"I guess we should be getting back huh?" Gohan said turning away from the image.

"If that is what you want." Zion replied making the image disappear.

"What I want and what I get are two different things Zion." Gohan answered taking off into the sky.

Zion followed him at a distance. Gohan would not feel better today but he would later when he realised the truth in their conversation. Could he? Zion wasn't so sure, after all he could see much further ahead than Gohan could. He could also see how one decision would affect everything. Gohan was so blinded by his guilt he could not even see that it was Goku's fault that he was not here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohkay hopefully this chapter is better than the previous disastrous one. I had planned a lot more action for this chapter but I decided to keep it simple, maybe add the chaos later.**

Chapter 8.

Life had fallen into a strange but liveable routine over the past six months since Vegeta had brought home his son. Vegeta would get up at five am in the mornings. He would shower, get dressed and walk out of his small guest room. His room, Bulma noticed was a lot closer to the boys' room than hers was. He would then walk quietly around the house and into the kitchen. He had learned early on how to make the coffee and he would make the first pot, leaving it to keep the coffee warm for when Bulma woke up two hours later.

Bulma would wake up at seven and get the ball rolling for breakfast with the help of her mother. Vegeta would spend the two hours before breakfast doing Katas on the lawn. Bulma thought it was especially funny that he was often silhouetted against the rising sun. After the breakfast was made she would then make Trunks' bottles. The kid ate a lot, not surprising but eight bottles was quite strenuous. Bulma would then go wake the sleepy baby up to feed him. After feeding him she would then bath and dress him.

Zion would wake himself at half past eight every morning, by which time Bulma had already run him a bath and saved his breakfast in the oven. She wondered briefly why he didn't wake up earlier but she didn't question it. One grumpy Sayian was enough for her thank you very much. Zion would then dress himself in one of the various Sayian armour suits that Bulma had made for him. There were different colours, mostly different shades of black and blue and one set of bold red and maroon. They armour stayed pretty much the same though. Sometimes when Bulma asked him, he would wear normal clothes. He never wore anything with patterns on it and never anything overly bright.

By nine everyone was fed, dressed and clean. Vegeta was in the gravity room buy eight and he stayed there till one when lunch was served. Mrs Briefs made the lunch. Bulma and her father would work on projects for capsule corp. and Bulma would alternate between the projects and Trunks. Zion would do stuff to keep himself amused or Trunks busy. He hadn't started training Trunks yet and Bulma was secretly relieved. How much could a four year old demi Sayian offer another one year old demi Sayian?

They would all have lunch together and by two everyone was back to doing whatever it had been that they were doing before lunch.

Vegeta would come out of the gravity room by four in the afternoon and take another shower. He would then sit on the couch where the two boys were and simply unwind or watch. It was odd to see the Sayian Prince sitting on the couch. It wasn't as if he was watching sports on T.V. much to Bulma's relief. It irritated the Sayian to see just how pathetically weak humans were. He had once said that if this was the supposed best of the best than their world was doomed and deserved to suffer a fate such as the Androids. That had cause a week long fight.

If Bulma ever had to have guests over for business related matters they would almost always comment on the fact that he was unnatural. He would sit too still. He didn't interact and so on. Bulma would just smile and nod because she knew that in Vegeta's way he was being the best father he could. She knew that it could be worse and that he could not be there at all.

Dinner was always the smallest meal of the day. It was always served at seven in the evening. They would all, except Vegeta and mostly Zion chat about their day. Bulma and her father would chat about their new projects and the progress they were making. Bulma would chat about the progress young Trunks was making. Sometimes Zion would comment on things he had learned to master, like the Earth's gravity. They would be simple statements. No boasting or excitement, just simple things.

Bulma was surprised to learn that he spent a lot of his time reading. He also had several little notebooks that he would make notes in about who knew what. He also fixed things. Bulma nearly had a heart attack the first time she had walked into a room and saw the tiny demi Sayian balancing a heavy shelf of books in one hand and screwing a bracket into the wall. He was floating above the ground and his tail was helping him to balance the uneven load.

After dinner Bulma would put Trunks to bed and Zion would follow not long after. Vegeta was also a surprisingly early nighter. Bulma would tinker about on this and that before retiring to her own bedroom late at night. She knew that Vegeta would get out of bed when he heard her got to bed and check that all the windows were closed and the doors were locked. He would also check on the boys, making sure that they were undisturbed.

Sometimes Bulma would wake up and go to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She would find Vegeta either standing in the doorway of either one of the boys just watching or in the kitchen holding a cup of bitter coffee. She knew on these such occasions that Vegeta had had a bad dream and she left him alone. She did however wish he would open up a little and let her sooth away his pain. Sometimes she would say a word to him about it, getting her snack, giving him one and leaving again. Sometimes, still not saying a word, she would just kiss the back of his neck or brush his shoulder, touch him in small comforting gestures that he neither acknowledged nor rejected. However he did appreciate them, as well as the lack of comment from the usually chatty woman.

Yes life had fallen into routine but it was a comfortable one. Bulma enjoyed it while it lasted but she couldn't help but wish for a little more from the distant Prince.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke five minutes earlier than usual when his door was opened. He heard Bulma's distinct footstep pattern before he smelt her unhindered natural scent. It made him want to groan but he kept himself in check.<p>

"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered loudly.

He ignored her.

"I know you're awake. I actually waited for five. I've been awake for half an hour already." Bulma pressed.

That got his attention. Bulma was not by any stretch of the imagination a morning person. What the hell had she been awake so early for? He opened his eyes to see large blue ones directly in front of his dark ones.

"I have an idea." she said excitedly.

He raised one dark brow silently communicating more than a few words. Words like: That was why you're up so early! What the hell has it got to do with me? Do continue. (Sarcastically)

"Honestly I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Bulma continued growing more animated.

Too animated for her so early in the morning. Vegeta also detected the faint aroma of coffee. Bulma grinned before lifting her hand to reveal a mug. He already knew by the smell of the coffee that it made all wrong but he didn't comment, wouldn't comment as he forced the liquid down his throat. Just because he was a Sayian did not mean he ate just about anything no matter what state it was in. He sat up, throwing the covers aside and taking the offered mug.

"Anyways I was thinking of going to the park today with the boys. There's a little area where children can play with these really great benches in the shade and everything." Bulma said with a happy grin.

"Why did you have to tell me about it?" Vegeta asked swallowing another mouthful of the awful stuff while thinking that she shouldn't touch the coffee again.

He knew she'd try it eventually. The coffee. She'd realise what he had years ago upon first moving in. It was the reason he made the coffee in the first place. The problem with drinking your own coffee is the fact that you have nothing to compare it with. Bulma had never had someone make her coffee so she had never known her coffee was bad. Maybe now she would.

"I want you to come with. It's only half the day." Bulma said less sure of herself.

Vegeta weighed what she had said. He thought it through before eventually deciding on indulging the woman. He'd never live it down otherwise.

"Fine." Vegeta muttered putting down the half empty cup and walking to a closet he hardly ever opened.

"Wait what? You will?" Bulma spluttered in surprise.

"Don't make me change my mind." Vegeta warned.

Vegeta pulled out a set of normal human clothing and walked into the bathroom joined to his room. Bulma picked up his cup and took a sip which she spat straight back into the cup. Vegeta paused just short of closing the door.

"Well I'm not drinking that now." he said with a sneer.

"I don't know how you drank half of it in the first place. I guess now I know what the grimace was for." Bulma said while getting under the covers that Vegeta had abandoned.

She snuggled into the sheets and pillow, gathering the blanket in her arms and hugging it. A content smile stretched across her face.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta demanded secretly angry and excited that her scent was now all over his bed.

"It's too early to be up. You'd be amazed at how fast I can fall back asleep when I don't want to be up yet. Besides you smell nice." Bulma replied with a yawn.

Vegeta shook his head and closed the door. When he came out again he was wearing dark pants, a plain dark blue shirt, heavy duty boots and a dark denim jacket. Bulma was still in his bed, breathing evenly and deeply. He left quietly taking the mug with him.

He tossed the coffee in the pot out the window. The plants it had landed on were sure to be dead the next morning. Vegeta didn't even give it that long. He then remade the coffee. He would have gone to do his morning Katas but he was dressed in the strange human clothes. They pulled and stuck at odd places, constricting movement.

Why had Vegeta decided to accompany the woman to the park? For one he knew it would make her happy. Not that making her happy was part of his everyday routine but he wasn't a heartless bastard and he hadn't missed the fact that ever since some stupid love celebration two weeks ago that he had failed to acknowledge the woman had been stony towards him. He figured that this would make her at least less bitchy. He also felt that getting some fresh air would do the whole lot of them some good. There was also a small, tiny, little part of him that really wanted to be a proper father and didn't that entail trips to the park? It at least entailed some sort of interaction that wasn't fighting, on Earth anyways.

Bulma emerged again at seven dressed and freshly showered. Her mother was not far behind, cheerful as always. Mrs Briefs had apparently been informed of the planned outing as she was packing food for lunch into several picnic baskets which would later be capsulised.

Vegeta watched silently as breakfast and lunch was simultaneously prepared. He knew that Trunks was starting to eat solids. In his personal opinion the boy should have already been eating solids for a while now but the woman had insisted so he left her to it. Once he had said something and she had left him to feed the kid. Never again.

Bulma went and woke Trunks, fed him, bathed him and then clothed him. Zion woke up earlier than usual today. Bulma didn't even have to put his breakfast in the oven. He was also wearing normal clothes. He sat down next to his father oblivious to the stares and started to eat. He had even had a bath. Bulma's mouth was hanging open. She quickly closed it.

"Morning Zion, how's my oldest grandson doing?" Mrs Briefs asked.

Technically Vegeta and Bulma weren't married so Zion wasn't her grandson but Bulma's parents had wisely assumed that marriage was a far away but inevitable concept. Zion didn't reply in words but inclined his head in silent reply. Dr Briefs came in then.

"Morning everyone." he grumbled happily with his little black cat on his shoulder.

"I'll just grab something quick. I'm on the verge of a major breakthrough. I don't suppose that grandson of mine would like to help today." Dr Briefs continued filling a plate with some of the food.

"Sorry dad but we will be going to the park." Bulma managed to say in her surprise.

Zion helped her father with his projects? That was new.

"Oh that's too bad. You kids have fun now." Dr Briefs said before walking back out of the room with his plate.

"I packed in some of those strawberry lollipops you like so much dear and those chocolate cupcakes and the lemon bars. I also put in some little gingerbread men." Mrs Briefs informed the four, only three of which were really listening.

By nine they were ready to go. Bulma opened the capsule containing the jet and everyone got in. Vegeta grumbled about the closed off space and the complete unreliability of the craft. He also mumbled a bit about Bulma's reckless driving. Bulma ignored him too excited about the fact that he was actually coming.

Trunks was strapped in and gurgling in his car chair saying actual words every now and again. Zion had his seat beat on and Vegeta had his scowl in place and arms crossed over his chest. Jip everything was ready. Bulma got in and patted her small bag to check that she had the other capsules. The world would come to an end should she forget the food.

"Ohkay! First family outing here we come!" Bulma yelled happily before hitting the thrusters.

The ride to the park was shorter than Vegeta had expected. To his dismay it was in the middle of the city. The noise of the humans going about their everyday life was going to drive him crazy. It was only a couple of hours. What could go wrong?

They landed and everyone got out, Trunks with Bulma's help. Bulma then capsulized the vehicle and led the way to the park's entrance humming happily to herself. Trunks was walking next to her with a firm grip on her hand, staring intently at everything around him. He pointed and made noises at quite a few things. Vegeta was walking with his hands deep in his pockets, his head down and a harsh scowl on his face. Zion was looking at everything his brother pointed to and listening to what the boy had to say.

"No I disagree. That is most definitely not edible." Zion said at one point making Bulma pause in her humming.

She paid more attention to the two watching what Trunks was pointing at as well. He pointed to a woman wearing a fur coat and made a noise.

"No that is not her natural skin. She isn't new kind of canine species. That did however use to be an animal." Zion answered.

Bulma wondered if the younger boy could actually understand the higher speech pattern. He must of because he smiled and pointed at something else. Bulma headed towards the play area for younger children. She spotted a nice shady and unoccupied spot that had incredible view of the play area and headed there.

Bulma scowled in determination when she saw another mother headed for the area. Oh no you don't. . .

"Vegeta take Trunks." Bulma ordered thrusting the surprised boy at the even more surprised father.

Bulma took Zion's hand instead knowing that he could move faster than the other boy. Zion smirked and started to walk a lot faster dragging Bulma behind him. She squeaked in surprise but pleased nonetheless. They made it to the tree and Bulma grinned in triumphant glee.

"Excuse me but that's my spot." A voice behind them said angrily and with forced politeness.

Bulma turned mentally preparing herself for a battle between mothers.

"Sorry lady but I got here first." Bulma said with her own brand of forced politeness.

"I saw it first." she pressed.

"That can hardly be proved and it holds no legitimacy to this argument." Zion cut in.

The woman blinked down at Zion, clearly not expecting him to have an opinion at all.

"Sweetie this is a grown up matter. Why don't you go play with all the other children." she said in an insultingly sweet tone of voice that made Zion growl.

"I disagree. This matter is immature and since you started it I deem you the more immature of the two." Zion said harshly.

"Listen brat, stay out of things you don't understand." she snapped before turning to Bulma, "You must make a habit of being a public nuisance since you've taught that hooligan a few clever words. He should be put on a leash. I saw how he ran rampant towards this spot and how you let him. You should be reported."

Bulma bristled with anger. How dare she say those things about HER son.

"Is there a problem?" a deep gruff voice asked with just the slightest of malice.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta surveying them with a battle wary intensity. He held a giggling and squirming Trunks under one arm.

"No dear. I can handle it." Bulma replied sweetly.

Vegeta recognised the calculating and cold determination in her eyes. Poor human.

"Listen here you tramp. Who do you think you are calling MY son those things? He is the most well behaved boy on this planet I'll have you know and he's the smartest to. I got here first so deal with it and find somewhere else, preferably another park before I really start to get angry." Bulma said.

She was proud of her self. She'd been civil. All she wanted to do was let Vegeta at her, take his collar off so to speak, but this was their family outing for crying out loud. She would not let it be ruined.

"Your son? He looks nothing like you. Where did you find him, a garbage can? As for being well mannered and smart I hardly think so." The woman stupidly continued.

"Still handling it?" Vegeta asked getting angry himself.

"Oh yes." Bulma said gearing up.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm warning you lady and I'm warning you once. Get. Lost." Bulma said in a dangerously calm voice.

"What exactly are you going to do?" the woman taunted.

Man she was some new kind of stupid.

"Vegeta dear, did you notice how everything is new?" Bulma asked completely surprising the woman.

"I noticed." Vegeta replied mildly amused now.

Bulma took out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hi yes, this is Bulma Briefs. There appears to be a situation in the east area of the new park. Please send security personal at once to the children's play area. The situation is by the large oak tree. Thank-you." Bulma said calmly and professionally.

"I also noticed the capsule corp. logo." Vegeta said with a smirk.

The woman's eyes were bulging now and she had gone pale. Fifteen minutes later everything was set up with Bulma and Vegeta sitting on the blankets under the tree and Zion watching Trunks on the play ground.

"I still can't believe she said those things about my son. I mean all for a spot under a tree. It's not like it's the only tree in this place. It was designed to be shady and warm and pleasant. I tried to be nice. Did you see? I really did try. I mean my son is so not a hooligan. How dare she. . . ." Bulma commented not really paying attention to her choice of words.

Vegeta listened without contributing, waiting for her to realise just exactly what she was saying.

"I mean sure he's different and slightly intimidating at first but to actually suggest, no command that my son should be put on a leash. Did you hear her? A leash for a child. How absurd. The nerve of–" Bulma cut off and her eyes widened in realisation.

"My son?" she whispered as though testing out the words for the first time, "Wow."

Vegeta said nothing, letting her deal with it. Instead he watched the boys as Trunks and Zion played in the sandbox. Trunks was just making a mess like all the other children but Zion was sitting in a corner, just watching. He glanced at Vegeta before climbing out the sandbox and walking to one of the many taps that dotted the lawns. He looked around and saw a carelessly discarded bottle lying not far away and picked it up. He filled it with water and then poured the contents into the corner of the sandbox that he had been occupying. He then started to build a complex structure out of the wet sand. He never interacted with the other children and they didn't try to talk to him. Trunks on the other hand was quite popular. Vegeta figured it had something to do with the toys Bulma had given him to play with for the day.

Zion was just finishing his building when Bulma called for lunch. Vegeta had been wondering just how much longer they were going to be there as the loud noises of the typical everyday life in the city was starting to hurt his ears and make his brain throb. At the mention of lunch his mood perked up but only slightly and not noticeably to those watching and there were an infuriating amount of curious glances being sent their way.

Zion washed his hands and walked his brother back to the tree. Then Bulma started to uncapsulise the baskets of food. She didn't do all of them at once because there just really wasn't that much space but she did keep the supply steady.

This day was turning out to be a great day. She smiled as she watched Vegeta pass Trunks a cupcake that had been out of his reach. Jip, no matter how little it seemed to the normal human world, to her it was progress. Any father could take their kids to the park but it took something special for a person like Vegeta to stick around for so long. She had been expecting him to leave already, or at least complain. She knew it was a rare event that they were even here together and she wasn't about to expect another one any time soon if even at all, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it while she had it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Ohkay so the project is going to work great." Bulma said brightly switching off the system.

"Yes I agree." A soft male voice said with confidence.

He was the client, him and the three or so other people. All were dressed in suits and had similar expressions of satisfaction on their faces. There were two males and two females.

"Shall we go up to the main room to have some tea, coffee? My mother makes some fantastic cakes." Bulma offered taking off her lab coat.

It was about half past four in the afternoon. Vegeta would be in the living room with Zion and Trunks. It was exactly one week since the trip to the park. Vegeta had been more involved with the boys, slightly but still more involved.

The four clients nodded and murmured their agreements. Bulma smiled brightly and led them to the room next to the living room. She could hear the television playing softly, too softly for anyone she knew to be actually watching it. She heard low voices but she didn't walk into the room. Instead she went to the kitchen to get her mother to bring the tea.

The door bell rang as she was walking back into the room with the trolley of tea and biscuits.

"I'll get it!" Vegeta yelled practically running to the door.

"What the –" Bulma muttered.

"Who was that?" One of the female clients asked.

"Oh just my husband." Bulma replied lightly.

She wasn't married to him but it wasn't like she was planning on dating anyone else and neither was he.

"Oh I didn't know you were married." she replied.

Any replies were cut off by a loud bang followed by an excited chuckle. Hang on, that was Vegeta. The man barely smiled let alone chuckled. What was he so happy about?

"Excuse me for just a moment. Please though, help yourself." Bulma said gesturing to the trolley.

Bulma walked into the next room. She shrieked.

"Is that a gun?"

"Please woman, this toy couldn't kill a fly. It's a paintball gun." Vegeta replied fiddling with a canister of compressed air.

"Where did you get it?" Bulma asked in shock.

"From the man at the door." Vegeta replied casually now attaching the canister to the gun.

"How did he know to bring it here?" Bulma asked.

"I ordered it." Vegeta replied now attaching the sight to the top of the gun.

"How?" Bulma managed to splutter.

"The internet." Vegeta replied smugly bringing the paintball gun up to his eye to test the aim.

"But how did you pay for it?" Bulma asked.

"All the questions are irritating woman but if you must know I used your credit card." Vegeta replied starting to load paintballs.

"YOU USED MY CREDIT CARD!" Bulma screeched snapping out of her stunned daze.

"What? Am I not allowed to?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK!" Bulma yelled irrationally.

"I wasn't under the impression that I had to." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"What the hell gave you the impression that you didn't!" Bulma demanded.

"We're married dear. Remember what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." Vegeta replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"But-but-but . . . Where on Earth did you hear that?" Bulma managed.

"From those imbecilic films you made me watch. Chick flicks I think you called them. I also remember distinctly asking you why I needed to watch them and you said that I needed to learn about the Earth's customs if I wanted to blend in better. I said I didn't care and you threatened me." Vegeta replied starting to aim the gun at some unknown target.

"Ohkay smart ass. If what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine then what the hell have you got?" Bulma asked hotly.

"I'm a Prince." Vegeta replied with a smirk, "Zion! Let's go have some fun!"

Vegeta picked up another gun and a capsule of paintballs. Zion walked into the room and Vegeta tossed him the gun. Bulma was too shocked to splutter out a protest as Vegeta smirked like a little boy at Christmas and flew out the window with Zion following him.

Bulma walked back into the room where her clients were sitting opened mouthed, having clearly heard everything.

"I've never seen him act so . . . excited." Bulma muttered sitting down heavily.

"Since when was he so smart?" Bulma muttered to herself, "Oh wait he always was but I never thought he'd bother to apply it outside of the fighting ring."

Vegeta flew in the direction of the lookout. Zion flew next to him silently. The paintball gun was about half his size so it looked awkward in his hands.

"Keep your power level low and be on guard." Vegeta ordered.

They were going to have a lot of fun but it would involve a lot of running, for a week or so. Wait how long did Nameks hold grudges? Vegeta lowered to the ground where the pole that led up to the lookout began. He then lowered his power level further and started to climb up the pole. The drop in Zion's power level told him that the boy was right behind him.

When they reached Korin's tower they flipped silently onto the railing and before either he or the fat blob that had cut off his tail could see them they flipped up over the other edge and continued to climb.

The Namek was sitting or rather floating about the lookout floor deep in meditation. Vegeta and Zion hide behind the building. They both clicked the guns off safety. Vegeta took aim and fired one bright yellow paint ball. It splattered onto the Namek's forehead. They waited.

Piccolo stood and very slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the lookout, particularly the direction the ball had come from. Vegeta would have sensed for the Ki signals he couldn't find if he wanted to know who it was.

"Now." Vegeta whispered to Zion.

The two Sayians splattered the Namek with brightly coloured balls of paint. Piccolo made no move to dodge them even though he easily could have.

"Now, we run." Vegeta yelled running to the edge of the lookout and jumping off.

He would have fought the Namek but this venture made the game last a lot longer. He didn't use his Ki to catch himself until he was almost on the ground. He instantly blasted through to super Sayian and flew towards the sea. Zion was close behind him, grinning for the first time since he had arrived.

Piccolo was hot on their tails. Vegeta doubted that the Namek had ever flown that fast in his life. Vegeta was not flying at full speed on purpose and the Namek knew it. He chanced a glance behind him only to see Piccolo snarling in his direction, minus the cape and hat thing he always wore.

"Zion! Go home to Bulma." Vegeta ordered the boy and he immediately phased away from them.

Piccolo continued to follow Vegeta. Vegeta pointed the paintball gun behind him and shot it a few times. Whether or not the paintballs actually hit was another story.

"VEGETA! YOU WORTHLESS COWARD!" Piccolo snarled.

Jip, they'd hit. How long would they play this game of cat and mouse? A Ki blast whizzed past his head reminding him not to push it too far. He chuckled and fired a few balls of paint.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Bulma asked going pale.<p>

That was all she needed. An angry Namek on her doorstep.

"Do you wish for me to repeat the story?" Zion asked in confusion.

"Uh no Kiddo. I was just taken by surprise." Bulma said more tiredly.

"I do not think that father will return home anytime soon." Zion said looking down.

"Well, let's let him have some fun. They won't kill each other. I think. Why don't you go get some dinner?" Bulma said nudging the boy in the direction of the kitchen.

"Will he be in time for Trunks' party?" Zion asked looking over his shoulder.

"That's two weeks away." Bulma said trying to convince herself.

Surely their little game would not last two weeks.

* * *

><p>After five days Piccolo himself showed up looking livid, but more alive than Bulma had ever seen him.<p>

"Where on earth is that pathetic mate of yours?" he demanded breaking down the door.

"Oh, hello Piccolo would you like some tea?" Mrs Briefs asked while pouring some for a few of Bulma's clients.

"No I want that cowardly Sayian." Piccolo snarled in reply.

He did look tired. What the heck was Vegeta doing?

"Oh come on Namek. You giving up already? I was having fun. I was also under the impression that you knew this mudball planet like the back of her hand." Vegeta's amused voice said from just outside.

"Vegeta! You stay where I can hit you with at least a fatal amount of Ki." Piccolo barked storming out of the house.

Bulma sighed and looked apologetically at her clients. She wasn't even going to bother explaining. Not when she could hear the slight bang of the paintball gun and the answering Ki shot. What would Vegeta do when he ran out of paintballs? Maybe then the game would be over. Until then Bulma was just glad that Vegeta was having fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sigh I'm going back to school. This chapter sort of addresses some serious issues at a not so serious event. I tried to imagine what Vegeta would be like at a toddler's birthday party. Not a good sport. Ohkay so I've always wondered how the Son family makes money and why if Bulma is so rich does she not help them out. Then I figured that they never said she didn't.**

Chapter 10.

Vegeta walked into the Capsule corp. family dome, or rather limped. Towards the end of the chase Piccolo and Vegeta had sparred heavily, very nearly taking it over board. One arm was wrapped around his chest, cradling his ribs. Blood flowed from a split lip and cut eyebrow. One arm hung limply due to a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. Torn ligaments and pulled muscles throbbed their protests at his movement and rather loudly he might add. How the Namek had gotten so good had escaped him but then again he had not transformed to super Sayian during the fight for the sake of his pride. He had won but only because of his experience in space as a soldier of Frieza's.

He was planning on collapsing on his bed and taking a long nap but Bulma was standing at the edge of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest and an expression of pure fury on her face. Vegeta faltered in his step but so slightly that no one in the room would notice and he suddenly realised that there were an awful lot of people in the room.

"You're late." Bulma said in a dangerously low voice.

Late? What the hell for? The party hat on Bulma's head reminded him that it was Trunks' second birthday party today even though his actual birthday was two days away.

"I was not late. I was under the impression that the brat's birthday wasn't until two days." Vegeta replied in his own defence.

"His party is today." Bulma hissed.

"I noticed woman. Now move so that I may go to my room." Vegeta replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh no mister. You're going to be at your son's party even if it kills you. I wasn't the one that told you to shoot Piccolo with a paintball gun which I notice is nowhere in sight." Bulma said with an evil smirk.

"But –" Vegeta started but quickly shut his mouth out of pride.

"But what?" Bulma asked raising a brow.

"Nothing." Vegeta said grumpily and heading towards the door Bulma had imperiously pointed towards.

He limped out into the garden and the sight that greeted him almost made him turn straight back around his pride be damned but the woman was behind him. He limped over to a relatively quiet corner trying to dodge screaming children on his way there. He very nearly blasted some of the brats out of the way but he just didn't have the energy.

"Hay Vegeta." A quiet voice said approaching him.

"Gohan." Vegeta greeted without opening his eyes which he had closed upon sitting down.

Vegeta stretched out his senses and groaned at the information he received. Yamcha, the weakling imbecile was there, as was Baldie and his toaster (He only knew that one because he could hear her whiny voice) and lastly that three eyed freak was here with his stupid china doll. Trunks was sitting in the middle of the garden surrounded by stupid human brats and Zion was hiding by a distant wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face to keep the human brats away.

Vegeta looked at Trunks and saw that his face was one of confusion. He was staring at the other children as they went about their usual weakling human brat business. One particular child was splashing water at a rubber duck that was in a small children's pool. Another child was splashing water at it from the other direction. Another child was clutching a stuffed bear to her chest as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. What she had to cry about was beyond Vegeta.

Zion looked towards him and his eyes slowly travelled along Vegeta's beaten form lingering on his broken arm. He pushed away from where he was leaning and stalked over to his father. A small child tugged at the edge of his human clothing and he scowled down at the small boy offering him a half eaten sweet. Zion harshly yanked his clothing away from the child's grip and continued on his way towards his father. Even from where he was he heard Bulma's sigh.

"You'd think he'd be a bit friendlier since he's only a kid." Krillen muttered to Yamcha.

"He's Vegeta's kid." Yamcha replied as though that explained it all.

"Aww come on guys he was trapped with Frieza's soldiers his whole life. I wouldn't be very patient either." Gohan said in defence for the young demi-Sayian.

"Sure kid whatever you say." Yamcha replied sarcastically while never taking his eyes off of the small boy who had just reached Vegeta.

Vegeta had closed his eyes again and was dangerously close to falling asleep. The only thing that kept him semi awake was the scream of a child every so often that would make him jolt painfully. Small warm hands pressed against his dislocated shoulder and he ignored them since he knew they were Zion's. His self-imposed ignorance of the boy however vanished when Zion neatly popped his shoulder back into its socket. Vegeta let loose a string of curses in many languages and not all of them were Earthly. He even added Sayian curses in there.

Zion didn't stop there. His broken arm was already starting to heal but the bone was at an angle that would not prove beneficial should it continue to heal. Vegeta choked on a yell he had tried to swallow down as Zion re-broke and aligned the bone. The four year old was evil. That was all Vegeta could think. If he was enjoying one nanosecond of the torture he was inflicting upon his father than so help him . . . That thought trailed off as a weird energy started to seep into his aching muscles. Zion's energy was strange.

Bulma watched as Vegeta's obvious pain was broadcasted across his face. She had second thoughts about making him stay at the party. His protested and broken off 'but' had been because of his injuries but Bulma knew that he pushed himself really hard and hadn't really thought that much about his appearance. She should have realised that Vegeta would downplay any injuries he had. Guilt churned at her. A heavily pregnant Chi Chi put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed in understanding.

"Your husband is quite interesting." One of the mothers of the young guests commented with a nervous smile.

"Yes, but sometimes he takes his training too seriously." Bulma said with a strained smile.

"Why don't we cut the cake?" Chi Chi suggested with a smile.

"That's a great idea. Ohkay kids it's time to sing for the birthday boy." Bulma said loudly, getting all the children at the party's attention.

There were excited yells and just the general controlled chaos as all the children, with their parents after them, ran towards the food table. Trunks was lifted off the floor by Bulma and placed in a high chair. He saw the food and his confused look became a smile. Vegeta could help the eye roll, but he had to admit, that food looked mouth watering.

Bulma lit two candles and everyone started to sing. Vegeta, Zion, Gohan and baby Trunks yelped in pain. Their hyphened sense of hearing was not prepared for the onslaught of the generally out of tune simple birthday chant that really drove Vegeta up the wall. As fifty or so children younger than five tried to belt out the tune Vegeta tried to hide in a soundproof bubble of Ki, but it didn't help.

When it was over Vegeta's ears were still ringing in pain. His previously bad mood just got worse.

"Ohkay Trunks blow out the candles." Bulma coaxed the lavender haired boy who was not paying attention.

He was not thanking his mother for the party and all that he was interested in at the current moment after having to endure the torturous birthday song was the cake in front of him. He wasn't interested in the candles though. He lifted his hands from under the table and neatly picked up the large cake. He then stood and jumped down from the high chair with several open mouthed gapping stares following him. Trunks pushed his way through the crowd and quite promptly plopped down on the floor next to his father's chair.

The children all took this as a sign that they weren't getting any cake and some started to cry. Now because one was crying others started to cry causing a nearly unstoppable train reaction.

"There's more cake guys!" Bulma bellowed over the noise loudly enough and angrily enough to shock the children into quietness.

Please don't start crying again, Vegeta silently prayed. Someone was listening because no one else did. Soon every child was stuffing their face with cake including Trunks. Vegeta lifted his good arm and snatched a piece from the cake tray. Trunks just giggled.

"So how was the whelp able to transport himself from his high chair with the cake to here?" Vegeta asked looking at his oldest son who was turning red.

"Well, I kind of weighted his clothing. I guess when I took the weights off for the party he managed to do some stuff that the weights did not previously allow." Zion explained in a small voice.

"So the whelp has been wearing weights for how long?" Vegeta asked raising a brow.

If Bulma heard she'd never feed them again.

"I started off really low. So low in fact that it barely affected him. Oh and since you and I made the deal." Zion replied.

"Does the woman know?" Vegeta asked lowering his voice.

"No but I suspect that she suspects something." Zion replied with a smirk.

"Let's keep it that way shall we. I don't particularly feel like listening to a lecture about age and limitations inflicted upon that age." Vegeta muttered taking another piece of cake.

Zion smirked and walked over to the very large and very precariously piled food table. He sneered at all the food trying to find the food that hadn't been slobbered on or half eaten. Finding none that he could reach while standing he hovered into the air and started to select food, making them rise into the air. He then directed it to when Vegeta was and hovered over to his father as well. The food remained floating as Vegeta, Zion and even Trunks picked food out of the air and ate it much to Bulma's growing annoyance. Trunks she could have explained but this! This was kind of pushing it.

Zion looked over at his cake smeared brother and sighed before walking towards the domed building with Trunks following silently. Vegeta barely stopped to wonder how Zion had gotten the near two year old to follow when he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Oops." A small childlike voice said loudly.

Vegeta open his eyes to see an upside down cup in a small boy's hand and a puddle of sticky coke over his white boots. He growled very low in his throat and reminded himself that killing the child would be more trouble than it was worth. Bulma laughed a little hysterically as she whisked the child away and set him down amongst the others.

"Hay Vegeta, would it kill you to be a little sociable?" Yamcha asked loudly, walking towards the irritated and tired Sayian.

"No but it might kill you. Remember this weakling, a party in my understanding is a boring and worthless affair unless at least one weaklings dies horrifically and painfully. Don't make me hurt you, the woman will never let me live it down." Vegeta replied casually.

"You're kidding right? Guys is he kidding?" Yamcha said going pale and looking to the other Z warriors for help and backing up.

Krillen was using Gohan as support as the two laughed. Even Tien was smiling a little. Vegeta say Kakarot's mate talking to Bulma and he sensed the seriousness and sadness in their conversation. He gathered that it was about the imbecilic clown Kakarot and the impending birth of his second brat.

"Gohan." Vegeta said in his usual demanding tone.

"What's up Vegeta?" Gohan asked walking towards the older Sayian.

"If you ever mention this conversation to anyone ever again, including me I'll kill you." Vegeta threatened.

"S-s-sure thing Vegeta." Gohan stuttered.

"How are you and your mother doing without that clown Kakarot?" Vegeta asked quietly so as not to be heard by the others.

"Oh, uhm well it's a little rough but we're getting by." Gohan replied looking down and blushing.

"Does your mother even make money?" Vegeta asked with a snort.

"Well uhm that's kind of sort of uhm . . ." Gohan trailed off.

"I figured. Come with me." Vegeta said cutting off his mumbled excuses.

Vegeta got up slowly and painfully. When Gohan went to help him he glared at the boy. Vegeta then lead him into the domed building that served as the family home. He walked over to a desk and pulled open a draw. He then pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Gohan.

Gohan took it in stunned silence. He opened it and inside the envelope was a debit card. Gohan knew all about debit and credit cards. Debit was definitely better.

"Why are you giving me this?" Gohan asked quietly.

"That clown of a father of yours isn't providing for you and as a Sayian that job now sort of falls to me. Also as the Sayian Prince but let us not go into the morals of the Sayian race, we'll be here a while if we do. Your mother wants you to study so you can't get a job and besides my woman would never stand for it." Vegeta explained gruffly and not looking at the teen.

"I can't take this Vegeta." Gohan said just as quietly as before and he held out the envelope almost reluctantly.

"You're not getting it for free boy. As a Sayian you have to fight. So you will be here every day at five and we will spar until eight. You will then eat breakfast and go back home to _study_." Vegeta ordered sneering the word study, "As long as you spar with me the card stays full but between you and me I believe the woman will continue to keep it full whether you spar with me or not."

"Yes sir." Gohan said with a small bow and walking out to tell him mom whom he just knew wasn't going to take the information well but he hoped her pregnancy would calm her yelling somewhat.

Vegeta walked back outside and sat back down with a wince. Zion had returned with a now clean Trunks. The toy boys were playing in the sand box together ignoring all the other earthlings around them. Vegeta smirked at that. Bulma was talking to both Gohan and Chi Chi who looked both extremely angry and relieved. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise of the earthling brats so that he could catch some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seriously Anny has got to be my favourite reviewer. I love all you guys but I love the info and I sort of love the challenge of trying my best to meet your demands. I am currently in the process of moving so that is why it took so long to update. So Sorry. This chapter kind of focuses on a little of a lot of aspects. Anny I hope I'm beginning to satisfy your preferences. **

Chapter 11.

"What is THAT?" Vegeta demanded pausing in his eating.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that. She had been under the impression that Sayian were completely oblivious to anything while eating unless it was food. She looked at where Vegeta's eyes were bugging and chuckled.

"I believe it's a teddy bear." She replied with a straight face.

"What is a teddy bear?" Vegeta asked resuming his eating.

Trunks was rubbing his eyes sleeping with one little fist and the other arm was strangling a bright blue fluffy teddy bear that Mrs. Briefs had given him for his birthday.

"It's just a toy for children." Bulma replied resuming her own eating.

Vegeta just grunted. Bulma was beginning to decipher those grunts. This one was disapproval. Just wait until he heard about their plans for the day. It was Trunks' birthday after all. At that moment Zion walked in wearing human clothing.

"Where are you dragging him today woman?" Vegeta asked taking the hint.

"You and I are taking the boys to the zoo." Bulma said casually.

"Why am I taking them to this zoo?" Vegeta asked with a scowl.

"It's your son's birthday, that's why." Bulma said firmly indicating that the Sayian really did not have a choice in the matter.

"What is a zoo anyway?" Vegeta asked with a huff and continuing to eat with unnecessary force.

Bulma smirked when she noted that the Sayian had wisely changed the subject, for now.

"It a place where they keep animals so that people can observe them." Bulma replied vaguely.

"Hn, barbaric." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"So I was thinking we have lunch at the zoo as well." Bulma said just as casually as before.

Having lunch there meant that they would have to stay there longer. Less time for Vegeta to train for the day. Bulma watched him think it over. She watched as he considered things that she probably never would before eventually lifting his dark gaze from his food to look directly into her blue ones.

"Fine." he practically growled.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma practically cooed leaning over and kissing him full on the mouth.

It had been automatic, not planned out or anything. Vegeta was so surprised that he started to respond automatically, taking the kiss to a deeper level. His hand tangled into her hair and held her in place so that she couldn't pull back, not that she wanted to. She hadn't kissed him like this in ages. Man she really missed it. They hadn't kissed since a few days after he had brought Zion to her and Cell had been defeated.

"Oh my." Dr. Briefs said in surprise startling the two into separating.

Bulma sat back in her chair with a bit of a dazed expression on her face. Vegeta had seemed to have gone pink but Bulma wasn't coherent enough just yet to investigate. Oh yes, she really had missed kissing the very skilled Sayian Prince. She decided right there and then to actually peruse him again and not just as a father for her child and adoptive child but as a lover, a husband, a partner. She needed him in more ways than just a father. She needed him period. How on Earth had she allowed him to continue his ridiculous self imposed abstinence? Well not any more or her name wasn't Bulma Briefs, the incredibly gorgeous heiress and genius.

Bulma smiled to herself and started to prepare the stuff they were going to need for the trip. She wouldn't make it obvious, not like the first time. She had really been sending out bright red signals that she wanted the Prince and there was really nothing he could do other than give in, resulting in his submission, the blissful one magical night and then the sudden departure to which he had only returned to fight the androids. He had only stayed because he had a son to look after and then poof he had TWO sons to look after. She imagined he was still trying to get used to that idea.

"Happy birthday my littlest grandson. Do you like your presents?" Mrs. Briefs said walking into the kitchen and giving the small boy a hug causing him to giggle.

His usually serious expression turned into a happy grin that only very few things got out of him. Dr. Briefs had sat down and started to eat his breakfast. He and Zion were in a heavy conversation about some or other project. Bulma had realised at an early age that her father, although brilliant was really quite loopy. He wasn't insane or anything like that, he was just kind of in a world of his own. It made her happy to see him interacting so much with a boy he had without question accepted as his grandson.

"We're going to go see the lions today." Trunks told his grandmother very seriously.

His speech was a bit restricted but far more developed than most his age. She supposed it was the Sayian in him. She really had nothing to compare with other than Gohan and she had only met him when he was four. Same thing with Zion.

"Oh my. What about the penguins? I hear that they're the best thing at the zoo." Mrs. Briefs replied with her usual enthusiasm.

"Yes but the lions are way better." Trunks argued with a shake of his head.

"We're going to go and see ALL of them dear, even the dinosaurs granddaddy donated to the zoo two years ago." Bulma said setting the box of capsules down on the now almost empty table.

"What about the tigers and the monkeys and the parrots and the ducks and the cats and the snakes and the seals and the . . ." Trunks asked listing a very long list of animals that he knew.

"Yes all of them and more." Bulma assured the boy with a laugh.

Vegeta was unusually silent. Bulma blamed it on the kiss. He had to go and shower due to the sudden zoo visit, well sudden for him anyways. She was hit with a brilliant idea if she didn't say so herself. She left the room and went to his. She then removed all the towels from his room both dirty and clean. For good measure she even removed the sheets and blankets from his room. Knowing him he'd just use that instead.

She dumped all of it into the machine and set it to wash. It did need to be washed so the excuse was really just killing two birds with one stone.

When she walked back into the kitchen Vegeta was getting up from his usual spot at the table. Trunks was still talking to his grandmother about which zoo animals were better and Zion was nowhere in sight.

Bulma had yet to get dressed herself. She was wearing short pyjama pants and strappy white cotton T-shirt. Things were just better and better. Now all she needed was to wait a few minutes and then her plan could be initiated.

"Vegeta." Bulma called into the steam filled room.

Vegeta loved his water hot, too hot in Bulma's opinion but he loved it. Bulma was still in her pyjamas and the steam made the material cling to her skin even more than it already was, showing curves and bumps on her body that left very little to the imagination. In her hand she held a single fluffy white towel.

"What do you want woman?" came the muffed reply.

The spray of the water stopped and the shower door opened. Vegeta stepped out in all in Sayian glory and Bulma breathed out a sigh of appreciation. Water dripped down the planes of his muscles, emphasising just how well built he was. His black hair still defied gravity, only drooping slightly on the tips. Bulma found herself smiling in dreamy contentment as she stood there, steaming slightly and dripping water onto the floor.

"Well?" he asked impatiently but she heard the hitch in his breathing.

"I brought you a towel." she replied breathlessly, holding up the said towel.

Instead of taking the towel he took her wrist and pulled her closer and up against his chest. He took the towel from her lax fingers before slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was surprisingly sweet, slow and gentle. Much like she imagined a first kiss was supposed to be. Yamcha had been so nervous he'd made a mess of it and the first time Vegeta had kissed her they had been so filled with desire and passion that there had been no time for sweet and slow.

She sighed into the kiss and practically melted in his grasp. He ended the kiss and pulled back, looking at her with such an intense gaze Bulma felt as though she were bearing her soul.

"Do we not have a trip planned woman?" he asked so softly that Bulma barely heard him.

"I'm sure we can postpone it for an hour or two." Bulma replied.

He sighed and let go of her, pulling away at the same time.

"The boy was excited." Was all he said before walking out of the still steam filled room, using his Ki to dry himself as he walked. Bulma enjoyed the view of his ass the whole way before following him and walking out the room to get dressed.

"So you might be super human or rather Sayian but you're still just a man Vegeta and every man has needs." Bulma said to herself with an evil smirk.

They stood in the main entrance of the zoo trying to decide where to go first. Eventually they decided to walk in the circle that the zoo had been designed in, coming right back to the entrance and still having seen all the animals.

Trunks was talking away about his excitement. Usually he was silent and observant, much like his father but now he was laughing and talking to Zion and Vegeta. Whether or not the two replied was another story. Zion would comment every now and again as would Vegeta. Bulma sighed but smiled, like father like son . . .

"Look Mommy it's the bwirdies." Trunks informed his mother as they approached the first attraction.

A brightly coloured bird was perched on the side of the cage, following the people with his eyes as they passed.

"Can it talk mommy?" Trunks asked pointing.

"Vegeta go talk to the bird." Bulma said with a smile.

"What? No way. I'm a Prince! I do not lower myself to such idiocy." Vegeta protested with a haughty huff and crossing his arms.

"Vegeta." Bulma warned giving him a glare that told him what was coming if he didn't do as he was told. He walked to the cage, or more accurately stormed.

"Oi Imbecile do you talk?" Vegeta growled at the brightly coloured bird.

The bird squawked at him. Vegeta shook his head and mumbled about humans and their stupid mudball planet.

"See it doesn't talk, let's just go." Vegeta grumbled.

"Vegeta." An eeiry voice barked much like Bulma had only it wasn't Bulma, "You imbecile."

Vegeta spun around to face the bird.

"What did you say? Too cowardly to say it too my face?" Vegeta snarled at the bird.

Bulma looked on with both amusement and shock. The Sayian was challenging a bird. A brightly coloured bird that lived in a cage. Really, seriously, honestly and truly?

Trunks giggled and Zion smiled as the two, Sayian and bird exchanged insults.

"Your mamma." The bird squawked at his for the third time.

"Oh for Kami's sake why the hell do you keep referring to my mother. She isn't going to help you win this battle I can assure you." Vegeta yelled in frustration shoving his finger at the bird.

"Oh Vegeta it's an earthling insult." Bulma managed to tell the Prince between gasps while trying not to laugh.

"Earthling insult. That's like insulting me twice!" Vegeta yelled in outrage.

Bulma dragged him away when his hand started to glow with Ki. She was still giggling and every time the huffy Prince sent her a glare for it she just giggled more.

They passed the bunny display without incident apart from the slight wistful look in Vegeta's eyes and when Bulma asked he said that he missed hunting. He had been dragged from that one farther forcefully as well.

"Look Mommy there's the penguins." Trunks said in excitement and pointing.

There were also polar bears and seals at this display area, and the noise was quite raucous.

"Polar bears are fluffier than a thought." Bulma commented walking towards the cold domed area.

"What do expect woman they live in the ice." Vegeta grumbled.

He did not like being cold. Hence the bad mood in the entire Antarctic dome escapade. By the time they had left the exit of the dome Bulma was ready to starve him and if she heard one more comment like, "They're so slow that a cub could kill them." Or "Birds that can't fly! How ridiculous. Even our cubs can fly. Maybe I should teach them a thing or two." Or even "If I had a tail anymore it would have fallen off due to cold by now." She would let the spoilt whiny brat starve. Honestly she thought that he was supposed to be resilient. As a space warrior one would think so but apparently not in Vegeta's case. Bulma figured that he was just too used to Earth's climate.

"Ice-cream! Snow cones. Get your Antarctic treat here!" a loud cheerful voice called and Bulma immediately steered the group in that direction.

"I want a bubblegum snow cone!" Trunks said happily.

Vegeta was still grumbling under his breath so Bulma happily ordered the Sayian a bright pink triple scoop strawberry ice cream. Zion said that he wanted a cherry flavoured snow cone and Bulma didn't miss the tiny please. She herself got a caramel coffee ice cream cone.

Vegeta raised one black brow at the florescent pink ice cream cone that was presented to him with a smile but took it anyways. Just as he was about to lick it a rampant child ran passed him and knocked his hand, sending the cold pink blob down his shirt. It landed with a wet plop on his shoe. He glared at the offending blob of ice cream as though the glare alone could either make it shrivel away into non-existence or make it magically jump back onto the cone.

Vegeta eventually blasted his own shoe, making several people around them jump. The shoe was fine, only a little scorched but the ice cream was mysteriously gone.

"Uh I didn't really want one anyway." Bulma said offering her own unlicked ice cream to the grumpy Prince.

He studied her for a moment before taking the ice cream and nibbling on the top. He then smirked mischievously and grabbed Bulma before she could dodge out the way. He kissed her with ice cream still in his mouth and Bulma was certain that she'd never look at ice cream the same way again. The hot and cold sensations were making her shiver for multiple reasons. Curse this Sayian and his integrity. The flavours were also very interesting. There was the usual richness of the Sayian Prince and then the sweetness of the ice cream. She was nowhere near finished when a loud ewww made them separate.

Trunks was making mock gagging noises while Zion was smirking. For a two year old the boy was way too perceptive.

"Uh shall we go to the wild cat exhibit?" Bulma asked slightly out of breath.

"Lead the way." Vegeta said before licking his ice cream casually.

Bulma noticed that the Sayian was in a remarkably better mood now. She wondered if it was the kiss or the food. Maybe a combination of both.

They walked and Trunks pointed things out with excitement, making Bulma laugh at the things the boy saw. At one point Zion had disappeared but Vegeta had told her not to worry so she hadn't and when he had returned he had brought back a red floating balloon which he tied to Trunks' hand.

The cats of the world were all here at the West City Zoo. There was every kind imaginable and then some. The most popular ones were the cheetahs, the leopards, the lions and the tigers. Bulma say that Vegeta liked the black panther and the mountain lion. Trunks was particularly fond of the cloned sabre tooth tiger. Vegeta lifted the boy and bent the bars so that he could walk into the cage, much to the alarm of the humans around them. Trunks however was having the time of his life as he ran around the cage chasing and petting all the cats. When he'd had enough Vegeta casually bent the bars back into place.

"Daddy?" Trunks asked nervously.

"What?" Vegeta replied as they walked out of the feline exhibit.

Bulma noticed the boy looking at other father's and their children.

"Can I sit on your shoulders?" Trunks asked.

"Why? You have legs use them." Vegeta replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed under her breath.

Vegeta cast her a sideways glance before sighing and picking the lavender haired boy up and depositing him on his shoulders. Trunks squealed in excitement.

"Just don't touch my hair." Vegeta warned the boy.

"How about lunch?" Bulma asked.

"You have to ask?" Vegeta replied with an incredulous look.

"Point taken." Bulma said with a laugh.

They walked for awhile before they found a nice shady area that was large enough. Eating Lunch was always something that was going to attract attention. Bulma was sort of immune to the staring and pointing by now. So it was easy enough to ignore. Zion and Trunks seemed to shrink away from it and hide behind Vegeta more and more until lunch was finished. They stayed under the trees, chatting about the day so far. Vegeta grunted for the most part and Trunks wouldn't stop talking but Bulma didn't mind. He had been far too serious for her liking and this new version was much preferred.

They started walking again, this time going to see the monkeys. Bulma noticed Vegeta's tension but she was also proud that he had wordlessly picked Trunks up and placed him on his shoulders once again.

One large ape was making a lot of noise and banging his chest when they got within eye sight. Vegeta smirked at this sight and looked at the humans around him who all thought it was quite a display but didn't understand the meaning.

"He's asserting his authority. This is his territory and he's challenging anyone to try and take that from him." Vegeta explained quietly in Bulma's ear.

His voice was sinfully low and teasing. Trunks was lowered to the floor and Bulma shrieked in shock when Vegeta started to imitate the large ape. The two seemed to be communicating with loud yells and a series of chest thumping. Vegeta surprised her further by bending the bars and stepping into the cage. He bent the bars back into place behind him and then proceeded to wrestle with the giant gorilla like ape. Bulma didn't know what to do.

Worse still, when Vegeta rejoined her she didn't know if he had won or if the ape had.

"When the soldiers on Frieza's ship and Frieza himself used to insult me by calling me and my race a bunch of monkeys it hurt more because it some way we are like them." Vegeta said quietly.

Bulma knew that he'd never say it again so she filed it away in her mind and let the issue drop.

"So my muscle man, who won?" Bulma asked playfully instead and looping her arm through his.

He allowed it and replied rather haughtily the he had in an obviously tone. Bulma laughed and teased him about the fact that she had been rooting for the ape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hectic times I tell you!**

Chapter 12.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen to see Bulma already up. He did a double take at her appearance. She looked to say the least, like a truck had smacked into her and then she had somehow caught on fire, only to be put out with a bucket of mud. Vegeta however wisely chose to say not a word as he started the coffee, plucking the empty mug from Bulma's tight grip, as though the mug was her anchor to reality. She looked very far away though.

"What is it with you Sayians and never being fricken normal for once?" Bulma asked in a very far away kind of tone, like she was talking to herself.

"What on Earth are you on about woman?" Vegeta asked leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

He had not known whether or not she had been actually talking to him, hell he wasn't even sure she was aware of his presence but he chose to speak none the less.

"Every time it's near a full moon I never get any sleep. It gets worse the closer it gets to the full moon itself and it's getting worse in general." Bulma muttered.

Ah. Now it all made sense. Zion.

"The Sayian body does not take kindly to ignoring a full moon transformation. Zion's body can sense the opportunity yet he resists. The longer he continues to do so the more it will take its toll on him. Even I feel the effects yet I have no tail. I imagine it's stronger for him though." Vegeta explained.

"With a full moon every month, how do you think it'll affect him?" Bulma asked.

"Depends. What are his symptoms now?" Vegeta muttered deep in thought.

"Well he doesn't sleep much, he cries out in pain sometimes and it'll almost like he has scarlet fever or something. It's started with the whole not being able to sleep thing." Bulma replied with a yawn.

"Get some sleep woman." Vegeta muttered depositing his cup in the sink, "I'll tend to the boys."

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen. Unknown to Bulma he was reeling. How had he not noticed? Had he been so absorbed in his own selfish desires to get stronger that he hadn't even seen his son's health deteriorating? Then there was the problem itself. To fix it was going to take time.

They could either allow him to make the transformation, which was dangerous if not suicidal. Or they had to close him off from the outside world for three days once a month. It would have to be done in a way that his body could not sense the rays of the moon. Perhaps it was too late, perhaps his body had already learned of the moon's cycles on this planet.

He remembered from his time on him own world that he instinctively knew what phase of the cycle the moon was in without even having to look it up. The planet had been one year away from a full moon when Frieza had destroyed it. It would have been his first real transformation, not the fake ones that Bardock's Blutz wave technique produced. He had been told that it was a transformation like no other. There was no pain, only beauty and power the likes of which he'd never even imagine. He had never experience a true transformation, only that of the false moon. The false moon also had some unpleasant side effects that made using it a last resort.

He felt cheated somewhat but he knew he would never transform again, whether there was a full moon or not. A Sayian without a tail was hardly a Sayian at all, as had his lessons told him. With him being the last pure blooded Sayian alive it hardly mattered anymore.

His race was dead. What was left would be wash out by human DNA leaving behind only a few slightly gifted humans who apparently had no drive to fight. Like the Gohan boy. Such a naturally gifted boy, what a waste of power. Did his hidden yet potent power come from his human nature or his Sayian side? Was it his innocent goody-goody act that actually kept his power locked up instead of free as it should have been? So many questions with no answers. Besides it was way too early to be thinking such thoughts.

Vegeta pushed open Zion's door and saw the boy twisted in his sheets. He whimpered and twisted some more. Vegeta noted the sweat and the bowl of water with the face cloth next to the bed. He reached over and touched the boy's forehead. The heat singed his finger tips even through his gloves and natural protective layer of Ki.

Vegeta sighed and retreated from the artificially dark room. Even though it was restful, Zion was sleeping and that was good enough for him, for now, until he could figure out what to do.

He headed further down the corridor and closer to Bulma's room. Her scent was stronger here than anywhere else in the house apart from her personal lab. He pushed open the door to Trunks' room and leaned on the door frame, simply watching as the two year old slept peacefully. What a contrast it was to the sight of Zion's tortured slumber. Perhaps it was better that the purple haired Prince was without a tail, on this planet at least.

Two years old, and yet he knew nothing of the boy. He was here yes but still. He had thought that just being on the same planet, in the same house made him a father but it didn't. His deal with Zion now seemed selfish, unfatherly. He had stayed to be a father to his son, even if he had never planned on having the boy. Now it was time he stepped up to the plate and lay in the bed he had made. He nodded absently as he made his decision. Zion had already begun to indirectly train the boy, proving that although he was at such a young age he could handle more than a human could five times his age.

Zion's fighting skills would be of great assistance to Trunks as a fighter. He would not stop that training, only lessen it. He would train Trunks as well. In doing so he would ensure that he was spending more time with his son. He may not be the perfect father but he was sure as hell going to be better than his own father had been.

Vegeta walked back to the kitchen after checking to see if Zion was still asleep and he was. He was a little shocked to see Bulma snoring softly with her head on her arms still seated at the table. He sighed and gently lifted her from the uncomfortable position and began to hover to her bedroom so as not to jar her with his footsteps.

She mumbled sleepily before smiling softly and placing a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes at the touch and allowed himself to absorb it, want it, need it, if only for the moment. This blue haired stubborn beautiful weakling human of a woman had no idea what she did to him. He regretted with every fibre of his being that he had let that android shoot down the craft she had been in, with his son. Even though he had known she would be saved by another he still could not forgive himself. He had not wanted to take his eyes off the enemy, a lesson from Frieza and she had nearly paid for it with her life. NEVER AGAIN! She would never be in harms way ever again, not while he still breathed.

He placed her gently down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked peaceful yet tired, reminding him that Zion needed water. If he had a fever he needed to be constantly hydrated. He also needed to somehow take care of the other brat. He faulted slightly in his walking out of the room as he realised that he had no idea as to what he was doing. It couldn't be that hard could it? Then why did he feel like running. He never felt like running from anything, ever. What could be so bad about a sick four year old and an energetic two year old?

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up sometime that night and immediately started to panic. She rushed to the shower, not having the luxury of taking her time as she vaguely remembered Vegeta assuring her that he would take care of the boys. She would have liked to have paid money to see that one but unfortunately she had been sleeping. At least the house was still in one peace. Then again she hadn't even left her bedroom yet.<p>

She rushed to Trunks' room with her hair just haphazardly scrunched up into a clip and still quite damp. It was empty apart from the usually well organised toys scattered across the baby blue carpet.

Zion's room was also empty but with an addition of a bath full of water. On further inspection the water was ice cold. Next to the bath were hundreds of empty plastic bags that should have contained ice.

The gravity room wasn't active and the capsule corp. dome itself was relatively shut down, with little to no activity at all. The kitchen was in a mess that looked as though a hurricane had gone through it, well if that hurricane had tiny little hands that left red saucy handprints everywhere.

Bulma walked passed the living room when she noticed a faint flickering glow coming from under the door. She gently pushed it open and saw that the television was on, showing some mindless kids program.

Sitting on the couch, completely asleep was the Prince of all Sayians. He was even snoring. One arm was curled across his chest to support the two year old Trunks who was also fast asleep and the other arm was placed protectively around Zion who was curled up into Vegeta's side. Zion's tail was curled around Vegeta's wrist and Bulma' heart thumped painfully when she noticed that the young boy was sucking his thumb.

She went to pick Trunks up first but Vegeta's arm tightened subconsciously and a tiny growl escaped him. Bulma blinked in surprise. Since when did the proud Prince of Sayians sleep so deeply?

"It's ohkay Vegeta, it's me." Bulma whispered softly into his ear.

At first there was no response so Bulma rubbed gently down his arm, soothing the almost tense muscles. Slowly he began to relax again and she gently lifted the sleeping baby from his chest and took him to his own room, carefully dodging scattered toys in the process.

When she went back to Vegeta she was worried that Taking Zion would disturb him enough to wake him. However Zion stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked before untangling himself from his father's hold and walking over to Bulma, rubbing his eyes sleepily. She picked him up as he yawned, noticing that his temperature while still higher than usual was considerably lower than the previous night.

"Good night mom." Zion mumbled sleepily as she closed the door and it made her freeze where she was.

He had never called her mom before. She smiled and went back to Vegeta feeling oddly lighter.

Bulma curled up on the couch next to Vegeta where Zion had been and gently woke the Prince up.

"Where are the brats?" he asked almost incoherently.

"In their beds asleep. Let's get you to yours shall we." Bulma said tugging his hand.

"Too far." he grumbled in reply just about ready to go back to sleep.

"Then I'll take you to my room. It's closer." Bulma replied tugging a little harder.

He sighed before pushing off the couch and shuffling towards her room. Bulma was at a loss to imagine just what the three Sayians had done that day to make the Prince more tired than if he had spent the day training. She'd find out later but for now she could also go back to sleep even if she had spent the day doing just that. Vegeta flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering with his shoes or the blankets. Bulma smiled before lying down next to him and curling into his side. As for blankets, the Sayian Prince was plenty warm for the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! Vegeta! I think I got it!" Bulma yelled excitedly over the intercom in the gravity room.<p>

Vegeta paused in his Kata to stare at the overly large screen of the blue haired woman. She had been working for the past two weeks on a solution for Zion's full moon problem without having to resort to removing his tail. Vegeta's own small stub ached at the very thought.

"I'll be there now." Vegeta replied curtly.

Vegeta picked up a towel and shut down the gravity simulator. He then walked to Bulma's personal labs. Inside was a large metal room. It didn't look very comfortable from the outside but Vegeta knew that the inside looked like a child's bedroom. Zion was inside it already, looking it over.

"You do realise what I have to do to see if It works don't you woman?" Vegeta asked surprising her.

"Yes." Bulma replied.

"So are you absolutely sure?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Bulma replied.

Vegeta nodded and Bulma pressed a button, causing a door to slide shut. Vegeta watched the screens that showed the inside of the room and saw that Zion was watching the door curiously.

"Ohkay Zion, Vegeta's going to try something so that we can see if this works." Bulma told his via intercom and Zion nodded looking directly at the camera.

Vegeta closed his fist and it started to glow. He unclenched his fist and flicked the glowing ball towards the ceiling. Even without his tail the ball of light called to him. He stared at it in transfixed awe.

"Ohkay Zion do you feel anything?" Bulma asked via the intercom again.

Vegeta glanced away only long enough to note the shake of the boy's head. Vegeta then blasted the ball with a regular ball of Ki and the bluish glow faded from the room. Bulma opened the door looking beyond relieved that it had worked. It seemed as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and Vegeta was glad that she was happy and that everyone no longer had to suffer and they all had. Zion had gotten sick and Bulma had tended to him growing more anxious. Trunks had picked up on the anxiety and had started to feel it as well. All that was out of the way now. Vegeta just hoped that Zion could live with being in the room that was practically a cage for three nights every month.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yesterday in my stupidity I forgot to add my A/N. Normally that would be fine but with this chapter it's necessary. Firstly it would have been updated sooner but I lost my internet for a while there and only just got it back. Secondly, a BIIIIIIIIG thanks to Cara2012 who helped me out like a billion and more with this chapter. Lastly, I hope this clears things up relating to Vegeta and Bulma's love life Anny.**

Chapter 13.

The air was cold, frigid even. The Prince's breath fogged up, crystallised as he exhaled shakily.

"I can't believe Frieza sent us to this dump. It's hardly worth my time let alone my energy." The Prince snapped much to his companions' agreement.

"I swear I'm freezing my nuts off over here." Radditz complained stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together.

His words were painted in the air, dancing to a rapid swirling tune to match the ferocity with which the words had been said.

"I don't know monkey boy, I find the temperature to be quite pleasant." A cold, calm, light and accented voice said from the foggy shadows.

The Prince froze up, recognising the voice immediately.

"When I saw what planet you had been assigned I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to have some fun. Especially since your little guardian isn't around." The voice continued silkily.

"What are you talking about Zarbon? And stop hiding in the shadows like a coward." A fifteen year old Prince Vegeta snapped.

"My, my. It seems we have forgotten our lessons. Perhaps I should remind you, young Prince, of you place in the greater scheme of things." Zarbon tsked walking closer and into visible distance, which was far too close for the Sayians likings.

"To answer your rudely put question, the one named Gaia helps you out far more than you'll ever realise. Mostly it's by causing so much havoc that I'm too busy playing clean up to have fun with you. She seemed to realise early on that Lord Frieza likes his organisation and I spend half my time fixing her messes." Zarbon answered, showing a hint of annoyance in his honey smooth accented voice.

The Prince scowled but did not look away from his enemy. He wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't weak. He was a warrior for Pete's sake! He was one of the best! Yet here he stood waiting for an attack that would no doubt come, knowing all too well that he didn't stand a chance at stopping it. Like hell he'd admit it though. When he got back to Gaia he was going to have to do something about her humiliating interference. Or at least tell her to make it more subtle . . . NO! It had to stop!

Prince Vegeta stood tense, waiting. He was cold as hell, preferring warm temperatures to cold ones as most of his home world had been what most species considered a desert. That could explain the Sayians' thick skin that came handy in a battle. Hang on a minute. He was really getting off track from the matter at hand.

"Why are you here pretty boy?" Radditz asked, having the least patience out of the three Sayians and none of them had that much to begin with.

"Well if you insist on being that way about it." Zarbon started casually before suddenly disappearing.

He reappeared with his fist buried in the Sayian Prince's stomach. A wide eyed Prince kept as silent as he could, not daring to voice the pain he felt.

"I miss my favourite toy since I never get any play time anymore. This planet is one of your weaknesses since you prefer the hotter climates." Zarbon growled in his ear.

Nappa and Radditz immediately sprang into the fight but Zarbon made their attempts look rash, weak and useless, all the while beating them all into the ground effortlessly.

"I forgot how pathetically weak you are Prince." Zarbon said loudly, laughing his delight.

Prince Vegeta growled his anger. I AM NOT WEAK! He screamed at himself. In his own self absorbed sense of domination, his intense desire to best the pretty boy freak Vegeta acted desperately and conjured a fake moon. Zarbon watching in horror as the three Sayians started to change before his very eyes.

Vegeta knew this was a dream. He knew it was because it made no sense like most dreams did. There was also the fact that Zarbon was with them on a mission and there was the fact that he'd never have used the technique for that cowardly move. Besides using it in front of Frieza's men was not smart. That meant Frieza would know and that simply could not be tolerated. Oh and he would never have won any sort of advantage no matter how hard he tried. However that information was irrelevant and now that Vegeta had figured out that he was in fact dreaming he turned his attention to trying to wake up. It appeared though that hitting himself wasn't going to work and he wasn't going to try it since Zarbon was doing a brilliant job for him. There wasn't exactly a switch he could flip either.

The dream suddenly swirled away from his just as he was about to smash his foot on Zarbon. He was kneeling in front of a livid Lord Frieza.

"Explain yourself!" Frieza screamed in rage.

"We did as you asked milord. We cleared away the ice." Prince Vegeta replied with a smirk that only served to further enrage the Lizard.

"Yes and you also managed to put one of my best slaves in a rejuvenation tank for a month, further disrupting my schedule along with blowing up one of my most valuable planets." Frieza continued to scream.

Prince Vegeta ignored the Lizard, thinking instead of the satisfying crunch he'd heard when his foot had smushed the annoying pretty boy. The Planet had just been an inconvenience.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Frieza screamed like a spoilt child being denied what he wanted most in the world.

Prince Vegeta did look up then but he just could wipe the smirk from his features. He watched in fascination as the lizard spluttered in outrage before he could compose his features.

"Why you!" Lord Frieza snarled before he unexpectedly whipped his tail across the Prince's face. Prince Vegeta growled low in his throat making Frieza pause in surprise. The Prince had never shown such defiance. It didn't last long though as Frieza suddenly smirked. He snatched up the Prince and threw him against a wall.

Prince Vegeta's already beat up armour took another hit as he hit both the wall and then the floor, hard.

"Let's see how arrogant you are after I'm through with you." Frieza said with a new gleam in his eyes, one that took all the defiance from Prince Vegeta in a heartbeat.

He got shakily to his feet but Frieza's foot slammed into his back. Frieza's tail wrapped around his arms and chest before squeezing to a painful pressure. The Prince choked on a gasp as several ribs cracked and snapped, splintering excruciatingly.

"I think, monkey, that it's time I taught your place again. You've gotten too high and mighty. Time to knock you back down to size." Frieza said coldly but with a hint of excitement that Prince Vegeta had come to know all too well.

Vegeta struggled in vain to wake up before the dream took a further downhill turn. Screaming at himself didn't seem to be working either.

Frieza laughed cruelly before starting to strip the Prince of his armour, piece by agonizing piece. Prince Vegeta knew what was coming and this time it was going to be in front of everyone and there was not a thing he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up immediately after she heard a strangled yell. Since having Trunks she was all too aware of the noises in the night and this one didn't sound good. It sounded like Vegeta.<p>

Bulma threw back the covers and with a racing heart hurried to the door. She yanked it open and hurried down the hall to Vegeta's room. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear tell tale signs of thrashing.

Bulma pushed the door open further and hurried to the side of his bed. She crouched down and gently shook the Prince from his sleep. He was clearly having a nightmare and he was drenched. How long had this been going on?

"Vegeta! Please wake up! It's just a nightmare. I'm here." Bulma tried desperately to wake him again.

"Vegeta! Please?" Bulma yelled, shaking him as hard as she could.

Vegeta's consciousness was wrenched from the dream. He opened his eyes to a dark unfamiliar room. Someone was shaking him and his first instinct was to attack. So he did. He reacted purely on instinct and gripped the person's upper arms before tossing them on the bed next to him. A surprised eep was the only noise the person made. He growled and swung himself so that he straddling the intruder, preventing their escape.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he found himself staring into wide panicked bright blue eyes. Recognition hit the moment her scent did and Vegeta's hold immediately loosened.

"Bulma. . ." he breathed.

"You were having a nightmare." she whispered keeping perfectly still.

She would never realise just how much she meant to him. He hadn't even realised himself just how much he needed this annoying, stubborn and loud female. He had never shown her appreciation nor voiced any sort of endearment towards her. The position they were in mixed with his emotional state made the Prince lean down and kiss Bulma so gently it surprised her.

His hands went from restraining her arms to twining his fingers with hers. He allowed himself to breath in her scent, drown in it, be comforted by her very presence. No female had ever been to him what this woman was to him now. What he could never say in words he showed in actions. He deepened the kiss, thoroughly delighted by her moan. His hands gripped hers tighter but not so that it hurt. It was almost like he was afraid she'd disappear and turn out to be some cruel joke.

Vegeta pulled back suddenly, let go of Bulma's hands and got off the bed entirely. Bulma sat up in confusion. He watched her for a few seconds before he was just . . . gone . . . the flapping curtains the only sign of where he had gone to.

Bulma realised that he had said without words what his pride would never allow him to. He had been saying sorry. Whether he was saying sorry for treating her like an intruder or whether he was saying sorry for other things was anyone's guess.

Bulma sighed before snuggling back into the warmth of Vegeta's blankets. He scent was both intoxicating and comforting, lulling the beautiful heiress back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up late the next morning. The events from the night before was the only thing on her mind for a full ten minutes. Then slowly the work waiting for her as a mother and the CEO of a major company started to creep in among the puzzling mysteries of the Sayian Prince.<p>

She took note however that the bathroom door was slightly afar and a used towel had been dumped to the floor. She blinked in surprise when she realised that she had slept through Vegeta returning and his taking a shower.

As she rolled over the bed to the side closest to the door she also realised that the bed had been barely warm on both sides. Curious. Had the Sayian Prince returned earlier than she had thought?

Paying more attention now, Bulma got up and poked her head in the bathroom door only to see the faint steam still lingering in the room. There was even still two wet footprints, size Vegeta, on the floor by the shower door.

Bulma left the room with a shake of her blue curls and went to the kitchen to see if everything was on track. Surprisingly enough Vegeta was sitting at the table and so was Gohan. Trunks spotted her first and started giggling.

"Oh hay Bulma." Gohan said shyly and with a smile.

"Hay Kiddo. I thought you two would be sparring by now." Bulma replied.

"Well I sparred with Zion earlier while Vegeta said he had stuff to do." Gohan replied vaguely.

"Okey dokey, well then I've got to still get dressed so I'll be back in a bit." Bulma replied breezily and deciding to let it drop this time.

She hummed in an absent minded way to herself as she showered and dressed, leaving her hair to dry naturally. She wished she knew what Vegeta had been dreaming about but she she'd never find out, not under any circumstances what so ever.

She decided to dress comfortably today and put on a large cotton shirt and pink sweat pants. She combed her fingers through her hair and padded back to the kitchen in fluffy blue socks. After all she didn't strictly have to go to work that day.

"So Kiddo, tell me how your mom's doing?" Bulma asked sitting down and grabbing a plate of breakfast.

"Well, it's almost time for the baby to be born so she's freaking out a little. I guess she's terrified since my dad isn't going to be there this time around." Gohan replied poking his chopsticks around in his rice.

"Hn, and what exactly was that clown supposed to do anyways? I heard he wanted to name you after his favourite food." Vegeta asked in genuine curiosity.

Gohan's smile showed that he was just humouring Vegeta in answering his question, not that he actually wanted to, "Well I think it's more of an emotional thing, rather than needing his to actually be there."

Vegeta just grunted and Bulma deciphered it as thoughtfulness.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine Kiddo."Bulma said with an encouraging smile.

Gohan nodded his head and resumed eating. Bulma kicked Vegeta from under the table and he raised an eyebrow at her. She sent him a look that said have a heart Vegeta, he's just a kid. He just huffed in reply.

When they were done with breakfast Bulma was further surprised when after Gohan went home Vegeta stuck around. He usually went back to his training.

Instead he flopped on the couch and flipped through the channels. Vegeta seemed to be in a world of his own mind, barely paying attention to anything around him. Again Bulma was forced to simply watch as he spent the day on that couch.

Bulma spent the day baking with Zion and Trunks, making a thorough mess of the kitchen but enjoying every moment of it. When they were finished making the various cookies and cakes they proudly presented them to Vegeta. It was only sign of life she had seen in him all day as she watched him dutifully taste every single one and comment on them. Some comments Bulma sent him glares over and others made her wonder just who this Sayian was and what he had done with Vegeta but then in the very next breath he would insult a cookie or something prompting the heiress to dully acknowledge the true Sayian Prince with thoughts much like a dull "Ah there he is."

Bulma made sure that Trunks and Zion were all set for bed, having bathed and fed them dinner, before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Vegeta. He hadn't even been at dinner but then again he had been eating the baked goods all day. He glanced at her but looked back to the screen as though bored. He knew very well that she was just itching to ask. She didn't say a word however.

Vegeta had kept the sound on the television off and the silence was starting to take on a life of its own, breathing with the tension between them. Bulma sensed the tension but was at a loss as to what kind of tension it was.

Vegeta shifted, sliding lower in the chair, a move that brought his leg closer to Bulma's. He noticed but she didn't seem to. She was staring at the screen with her chin in her hand and her tongue glued to her lip. She did that when she was concentrating really hard on something and Vegeta knew that it wasn't the television.

Suddenly though Bulma launched herself at him, trying to reach the remote saying loudly at the same time, "Hay! Go back. I love that movie."

Vegeta playfully kept the remote out of reach as Bulma crawled more and more into his lap to reach it. The seemingly innocent act was affecting the Prince hard. Her scent was stronger now than it had been last night and as he breathed it in, he felt all his blood migrate to one area down south. He sucked in a breath and held it in an attempt to keep control.

He hissed however when she accidently brushed against his already straining erection. She seemed to realise just how she was affecting him and stilled instantly. She turned her head so that large blue eyes meet intense dark ones. His vision tunnelled and Sayian mating instincts took over without his permission when she licked her lips nervously as though unsure of what to do next.

He shifted his weight so that she was forced to tumble into his arms. She looked up at him questioningly but he offered no words. Instead he leaned down and kissed her, roughly, such a contrast from the night before.

Vegeta was tired of denying what he really wanted. He was tired of the nights he spent awake trying to convince himself that going to her wasn't a good idea when in fact she was the one thing in a long, long time that calmed all his fears. He pulled her closer, tired of not taking what was rightfully his to take.

His hands rested on her hips and he decided that he rather liked the baggy top for the simple reason that he could slide his hands underneath it quite easily. She whimpered against his lips as his kissed her when his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

Vegeta only teased however and didn't indulge Bulma any further. She sensed his withdrawal before he made it and was powerless to stop him from slowly caressing her sides as he slid his hands down her waist and out from under her shirt. His kiss slowed and grew less needy, passionate before it was just a simple peck and he was lowering her to the couch, off his lap.

When Vegeta got up off the couch and started to leave the room Bulma was expecting it. She bit her lip as she watched him go. Go after him . . .

Vegeta didn't hear her get off the couch since his own pulse drowned out the sound of pretty much everything. He did however sense her sudden proximity. She was just behind him and he could feel her heat. It was what made him stop more than her soft whispered call.

"Vegeta . . ."

She placed a hand on his back, so softly he could barely feel it. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding in, hoping she didn't notice how shaky it was. Her hand pressed against his flushed skin more firmly as he did so and she even stepped closer.

"Please stay?" she asked so softly and so close that Vegeta did not reply.

No one had ever made him feel like this. Bulma was so small and fragile, so easy to break, unlike so many others that had been around him all his life, the Sayians, Frieza's soldiers, Gaya . . .

He shuddered when she moved her hand, caressing the skin on his back moving so that she hugged him from behind, holding him. His mind followed the path of that hand like a drug addict follows a dealer. Her other arm wrapped around him as well and she kissed his shoulder, not willing to let him go this time.

Vegeta moved so quickly Bulma didn't even realise what was happening until it had happened. Her back was pressed against the wall and he was leaning over her, caging her in with his arms. Bulma looked up at him in total trust. Her lips parted as she exhaled and suddenly he was there, kissing her so hungrily she wondered how he had even had the strength to walk away, or why for that matter.

"Woman, be careful what you wish for." Vegeta growled in her ear before he nipped the lobe making Bulma gasp.

He returned his attention to devouring her lips, kissing like he had never kissed her before. The kiss was deep and long and Bulma wondered when they were going to come up for air. Finally they parted but after a few breaths they were at it again, with their tongues dancing from one mouth to the other.

He'd been denying himself of her for far too long now and she could tell that from the way he deepened the kiss. Vegeta thrust his tongue into Bulma's mouth enticing a moan from her. He skilfully flicked his tongue around the inside of her mouth. Their tongues danced around with each other continuing to change from one mouth to the other as their hands caressed each other's bodies. Bulma's soft small hands snaked their way into Vegeta's spiky hair. She loved how soft his hair was and the growl she received in return.

His hand roamed over her breasts pinching and tweaking in all the right spots. Vegeta kissed his way down to her neck, feeling her pulse against his lips was electrifying. He nipped and sucked on her neck, marking her as his while cheerfully noting that there were going to be some nice hickeys tomorrow. Vegeta then started to kiss roughly down Bulma's neck to her breasts. The shirt was quickly removed and thrown into some forgotten corner. He kissed, nipped, tweaked and caressed them each way more attentive than the previous ministrations he had showered upon them, making Bulma pant and moan for more.

Vegeta kept going down, worshipping this beautiful body that he had denied himself for far too long. When he got to the hem of her pants, he paused and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and smirked, she was ready for him to take her but he wouldn't just yet.

He ripped off her pants and buried his face in her inner thighs, using his hold on her waist to keep her where she was. Bulma whimpered as he did something he had never done to any woman before because it meant to show complete devotion and acceptance. He tasted her sex in one long slow motion that had the woman above him squirming and moaning for more. He was all too happy to oblige her.

He could never get enough of her, her smell, her taste, it was all driving him insane and he needed every little bit of it. Everything she gave he took and soaked it all in, perhaps selfishly, perhaps not but that was the reality of the situation. God how he needed this, needed her.

Vegeta's mind had been plagued all day by the nightmare and the kiss he and Bulma had shared. He knew that there was no way he would be able to concentrate on training so that's why he had spent the day watching TV instead. But every show and movie on TV just made him think about his current predicaments. Now though, all he could think about is how much he wanted this.

After hearing Bulma's moans and cries he couldn't take it any longer. Vegeta quickly rid himself of his clothes before hoisting Bulma higher up on the wall. He half growled and half purred when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing against his throbbing erection as she did so. He pushed into her wet, tight heat and a gasp was forced from both of them from the over load of it all. Vegeta was amazed at how she always stayed so tight but dismissed the thought since he had other things on his mind.

His first thrust was slow as he pulled out, but hard and deliberate as he entered her once more, an expression of his dominance and possession of her. She was his and no one would ever change that. Even though he'd never say it out loud he was just as much hers, in every way and he would do anything for her. Just when had he fallen so hard?

He thrust in and out of her hard and fast while supporting her weight against the wall, trying to do so in a way that would not hurt her. Bulma ran her fingers through his silky hair, eliciting a deep purr from her Prince before her fingers fisted and she pulled him closer for another deep kiss. Vegeta pressed his forehead against hers as they panted for air, even as he slowed his thrusts slightly to enjoy her more. He took a deep breath of her scent and drowned in it. This little stubborn woman could make everything better, just her scent was enough to make him feel better. With it he could forget it all, at least for a little while.

Vegeta felt Bulma getting closer to her climax. He changed his angle so that he was hitting just right with every thrust. He felt her inner walls tighten around him. Her back arched driving him deeper as she called out his name, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Two more thrusts was all it took for him to follow her into completion. Bulma went limp in his arms while they both panted and slowly came down from their highs.

Vegeta grunted as he forced his body to comply with his demands. He pulled out of Bulma and pushed away from the wall, taking them both back to the couch. There was always a blanket draped over the back of the couch and Vegeta pulled it off now. He lay on the couch with Bulma still in his arms before pulling the blanket over them both.

By Bulma's even breaths he knew that she was either asleep or very close to it. Vegeta closed his own eyes and tightened his hold around the woman in his arms before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up on the couch only to see two very large blue eyes staring at him. The exact shade of blue as his mother's. Bulma was still on top of him and still fast asleep. Thankfully the blanket was still in place.<p>

"Morning Daddy." Trunks chirped.

"What time is it?" Vegeta asked in reply.

"Later than when you get up and earlier than when mommy gets up." Trunks replied.

It meant that it was past five and before eight. Where the hell was Gohan? That was when Vegeta noticed that the blanket was too perfect, covering all the right spots and then some. He knew that his feet should've been sticking out at least by now.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and everything that had happened last night rushed back. Everything he had said, everything he had done and showed. He decided to stop thinking about it before his pride noticed.

He sensed Gohan's entrance before he saw the boy. Gohan was a deep shade of crimson and he appeared to be wishing that he was anywhere but there.

"Uhm should I just head on home?" Gohan asked not looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before getting to his feet, careful not to wake Bulma and to keep her covered with the blanket. He himself was as naked as the day he'd been born but he hardly cared.

"No kid. I'll be there now." Vegeta replied quietly already walking down the hall to Bulma's room.

After a quick shower and a hurried snack, Vegeta and Gohan set to spar. Gohan wisely said nothing about Vegeta's earlier state of dress and Vegeta repaid him by not leaving him any more bruises. He didn't however go softer on the boy. In fact he almost went harder on him.

By the time they had finished and came back inside Bulma was already awake and making sure that the two younger boys were eating their breakfast before they had to go and take the dreaded bath.

"Morning Gohan." Bulma said with a smile.

"Morning Bulma." Gohan mumbled with a blush.

Vegeta elbowed him before Bulma saw and Gohan quickly composed his features.

"How was the spar?" Bulma asked setting plates of food in front of both Sayians.

"Fun."

"Adequate."

Both Sayians didn't say much more on the subject as they both dug in. Bulma just nodded before marching Trunks and Zion back to the passage way and over to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated but it's coming up to exams so I need to concentrate on that. I think this chapter has a bit of OOCness but hopfully it's not too out there.**

Chapter 14.

Vegeta didn't come back the next night and instead slept in his own room. Bulma hadn't expected him to come back but still . . . it would've been nice.

Vegeta didn't come back the next day either and still Bulma said nothing to him about it. It was barely even mentioned in the glances they shared. He was however slightly more affectionate than before. He didn't demand things as loudly or as harshly and he had the increasing wonder of asking things nicely. Well as nicely as Vegeta could ask.

He didn't came back the third day and Bulma didn't sleep much that night. She sat on her bed with her knees against her chest as she stared forlornly at the door. Still the next morning she said nothing. Vegeta didn't differ from his usual routine, after all why should he.

The forth night not a single word was exchanged when Vegeta walked into her room. She placed the book she had been trying to read on the bedside table and stood. He walked over to her and then very gently kissed her. It didn't stay gentle for long. Vegeta stayed with her that night, holding her, loving her and worshipping her. She who was the woman that had accepted him, past and all, she who called the storm of violence within him with nothing more than her presence and she who made him forget all that Frieza had distilled in him. Yes this woman deserved to be worshipped, even if he was the most undeserving person to give it.

Bulma woke up when Vegeta left to go train before Gohan arrived. She simply smiled and snuggled into the warmth he left behind.

To say that she was confused when he didn't return the next night would be the understatement of the century. It put her in a bad mood for the whole of the next day. It took Vegeta three days to return again and once again he did not come back the next night. Still . . . neither brought up the topic. Bulma instinctively knew that any mention of his actions would stop them in their tracks never to be repeated again. She had to be patient even if she was a particularly patient person.

It took Vegeta two weeks to finally move into Bulma's room altogether, making it their room. Bulma took it upon herself to change the decoration them from deep purples and pale pinks to neutral blue and steel grey with splashes of green here and there. She would have preferred red but she figured that red would have stood out too much, caught Vegeta's attention just the wrong way and remind him of a past he didn't not need, nor should he talk any blame for. So green it was.

Bulma was pleased when Vegeta started to wear the casual human outfits she had placed in a small section of his wardrobe among the revised version of the Sayian armour. He never did it when they had company however and Bulma kept his secret safe, not even telling Chi Chi. Why he was so worried escaped her but watching him phase at inhuman speeds around the room to remove the clothing was amusing.

Their arrangement was far from the perfect marriage but then again he wasn't exactly a human so judging what they had by human standards was hardly fair. For all she knew this was typical Sayian behaviour. Besides she was just thankful at the end of every day that the house was still standing. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

><p>"Honey, I think it's time to go see Chi Chi. Gohan says that the doctor has her booked in the hospital since her due date is coming up and he's antsy about the distance she'd have to travel should she go into labour at her house." Bulma said very sweetly and innocently one morning at breakfast.<p>

"Hn."

It was the type of 'hn' that meant 'so, what's it to do with me?' or possibly 'why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?'

"I was thinking Friday, so don't plan anything kay." Bulma continued just as innocently before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hn."

That was a I knew I wouldn't like it hn. Bulma smiled behind her coffee mug so that Vegeta wouldn't see the smugness. She knew he was just as curious about the baby as she was. Even though he pretended not to care she was sure that he was interested at least in if anything in the power level. She doubted it would make much difference as to whether or not he accepted and cared for the boy that was to be another Sayian, even if he was only half. She wondered if he'd have a power like Gohan's, only there if provoked. It was interesting to consider but she would just be ecstatic with ten fingers and toes, a perfectly healthy baby, as would Chi Chi. Men were much harder to please.

"Are we going to see Gohan?" Trunks asked before devouring another pancake.

"Yes. We're also going to and see Chi Chi who's going to have a baby. That means Gohan's going to have a baby brother." Bulma replied wiping syrup off his cheek as he tried desperately to dodge the motherly affection and eat his pancakes.

"Can I play with Gohan's brother?" Trunks asked looking hopeful.

"When he's older I'm sure you'll be inseparable." Zion added quietly, thoughtfully.

"Really?" Trunks asked innocently but in a way that only a child could.

"Yes." Zion replied way more certainly.

"Yay!" Trunks yelled before resuming his breakfast.

"Hurry up with that brat. I want you out on the lawn in five minutes." Vegeta barked at Trunks before glancing at Zion so that he too was silently told the same thing.

The two boys glanced at each other before Zion just shrugged and finished the last bit of pancakes on his plate. Trunks gulped down such a large bite that Bulma nearly started choking. Sayians . . . What was she to do with them.

Trunks' lavender hair had yet to grow into the style that his future self had sported. Instead his hair was standing in erratic directions since he refused to stand still long enough to let it be brushed. Bulma smiled contently as she thought back to her future son, the man that her son could one day become, a powerful hero with good morals and a brilliant sense of rationalising, unlike his father.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down his nose at the boy in front of him. Trunks was looking back up at him with wide crystal blue eyes. Trunks raised a tiny hand to his nose to scratch the tip but quickly dropped it when Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

Vegeta then started to circle the boy, taking in his size and probable weak points. Zion watched from the deck, content to make a paper plane wiz around with his Ki as he watched Vegeta try and decide how best to train Trunks.

"What do you know of fighting?" Vegeta eventually asked, stopping in front of Trunks again.

"Whoever taps on the on the mat looses." Trunks replied.

"What?" Vegeta replied in stunned surprise.

"Wrestling mixed martial arts." Zion supplied.

"Wrestling? What imbecilic practice is that?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

"I like the little guy that had the shiny mask." Trunks stated with a grin.

Vegeta glared at Zion who shrugged, "He sat on the remote and I didn't bother changing the channel. I was too busy with Grandpa."

Vegeta decided to let the matter drop for now.

"What is the difference between fighting and training?" Vegeta asked, turning his attention to Trunks once more.

"Uh, one is a hobby and the other is a life time pursuit of elusiveness." Trunks replied uncertainly.

"Ohkay where the hell did you get that from?" Vegeta demanded too loudly causing Trunks to jump.

"Mom." Trunks squeaked out.

Vegeta regarded the now slightly trembling boy in front of him. He sighed before dropping his tense posture. He then took a step back allowing Trunks to lower his head.

"I'm going to teach you the morning kata. It is meant to loosen and stretch ones muscles as well as work on precision and control over those muscles." Vegeta said slowly.

"What do I have to do?" Trunks asked.

"Do what I do but only if you can. Don't try something that's beyond your level." Vegeta replied lowering into the first position.

"How do I know if I can do it?" Trunks whispered lowering as well.

"If you fall you can't achieve it till you have practised more. If it starts to hurt you're pushing too far." Vegeta replied changing his posture is a slow, measured way.

"What if I can't remember it tomorrow?" Trunks asked mimicking Vegeta's move.

"You'd better if you know what's good for you. No stop asking questions. Try and learn peace of mind at the same time." Vegeta snapped.

Bulma came out in a bikini with a tall glass of lemonade. She settled herself into one of the garden chairs that were in a nice patch of sun and set the glass down next to her.

Trunks had incredible flexibility and balance for one so young. Then again it wasn't as though she had a couple of pure blood Sayian children to compare his progress to. She'd met Goku when he was twelve so she had no idea what his development had been like, but she did know that that boy could've taken some serious knocks on the head.

Trunks was slightly behind Vegeta as he was copying Vegeta's moves. Bulma enjoyed the way Vegeta's muscles moved under his skin, flowing like liquid fire, pulsing with pure power. The moves were slow, deliberate and extremely controlled, emphasising the strain that it was placing on the body, yet showing the energy it took to do this kata all the more. How could someone with so much power be so unsatisfied with it?

Bulma almost laughed at the look of intense concentration on Trunks' face. As a baby he had always had that expression. Now it just mirrored his father's in an almost laughable but adorable way. There was no denying who that boy's father way.

"Hay Vegeta, you should try yoga. I heard it's good for flexibility." Bulma suggested.

She'd meant it genuinely but Vegeta just shot her a glare. It might have had something to do with her morning yoga routine that Vegeta caught occasional glimpses of. He was unreasonable not insane. If Bulma wanted to turn herself into a human pretzel stick then that was her incentive. He on the other hand had real workouts to do. Bulma had once heard him muttering this. That man wouldn't be able to do yoga without developing some muscle cramps, that she was sure of and she now subtly tried to get him to do it at every opportunity that presented itself.

"You know, it might come hand in a fight. It just might give you the edge you need to finally beat Goku." Bulma continued before casually taking a sip of lemonade.

Vegeta was suddenly in front her so fast that she choked on the lemonade and started coughing.

"That was a low blow woman." he whispered in her right ear before nipping it.

He snatched the glass from her fingers and downed the whole thing. Bulma watched in wide eyed amazement. Had he been teasing her? She shivered as a cold drop from the glass fell onto her stomach. Vegeta noticed it and ran a finger nail through it, tracing the curves of her abdomen causing desire to flare throughout her body as well as goose bumps.

He chuckled before walking back to Trunks who was now sitting down looking a little more slumped than he usually did in the morning. He was going to sleep like the dead tonight. Trunks was definitely not a morning person but perhaps now he was going to start being one. After all Vegeta wasn't the most patient person.

Bulma smiled before laughing out loud and shaking her head. She then retreated inside to get more lemonade for everyone.

"Hay older brat, you're going to spar with me while younger brat takes a break." Vegeta said gesturing to Zion.

Zion's paper plane fluttered to the floor as the boy stood and stretched. He crouched where he was, having had enough sparring sessions with Vegeta to know what to do already. Vegeta had also better gauged how long Zion lasted before he had a sudden drop of energy. It was odd. It wasn't a gradual loss like any normal fight, unless your ass was being royally kicked. It was instant, so sudden that Zion hardly had time to even land on the floor or dodge a punch or kick. Vegeta hoped it would lessen as he grew older, eventually becoming a thing of the past. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up woman. We should have left already!" Vegeta yelled impatiently as Bulma hurried to find her hand bag.<p>

"I'd be finished already if _someone_ who just happened to possess the ability to move faster than the eye could see would help." Bulma grumbled back from under the bed.

"If you just learned how to fly we wouldn't have this problem." Vegeta replied lifting the bed.

"Oh and flying around with nothing but your own energy to trust is sooooo much safer. I've seen you guys take to many nose dives to even consider it." Bulma said rolling her eyes, her voice sounding clearer without the bed muffling it.

Bulma squealed in excitement and dived for something half hidden in shadow.

"Ha. There you are. I swear I'm going to invent a phone number for everything so that whenever I lose I can just phone it. Making everything smaller was such a brilliant idea, except for the part where you lose it." Bulma happily mumbled to herself.

"What's the point of phoning it? It can't answer you?" Vegeta asked placing the bed back on the ground.

"It's so I can hear it. Not talk to it." Bulma replied smacking her forehead.

"Oh I knew that. I just wanted you to hit yourself woman." Vegeta replied with a devious smirk.

Bulma huffed and walked out the room with her nose in the air, choosing to ignore the red mark on her face that wasn't a blush.

"I thought we were in a hurry." she called after her still chuckling prince.

Trunks was so excited that they couldn't get him to sit still long enough to strap in. Zion was quiet as usual and already waiting for them to leave. Eventually Bulma trusted that Vegeta could move fast enough to catch Trunks in the event of an accident should they actually be in one.

"Ohkay then. Let us GO!" Bulma yelled happily before slamming down on the accelerator.

"Wheeeeeeeee! Again. Again!" Trunks yelled from the back seat.

"And they call me the reckless one." Vegeta muttered with wide eyes.

"Don't be silly. We all have our toys. You have your precious Ki blasts and I have my cars." Bulma replied sticking out her tongue.

"Did you happen to hit your head on any of your childhood travels with that clown Kakarot or did you just fail to mature emotionally?" Vegeta asked with a look of mock concern on his features.

"I hit my head a few times and is it any indication that my first wish was going to be for the perfect boyfriend, then again I was around fifteen years old." Bulma replied seriously.

Vegeta started to laugh so suddenly that Bulma jumped. She had never heard him laugh before. Sure he'd chuckled a few times and there had been the rare occasion of silent shoulder shaking laughs, but never like this before.

"You could've had anything and you wanted a BOYFRIEND!" Vegeta eventually managed to gasp out.

"Well I already had money, smarts and good looks. What else could I possibly want other than a chance to chase away the loneliness the threatened to overwhelm me every day of my tragic teenage existence. I mean I wanted a man who would listen to me, want to be with me for me, understand me in a way I didn't even understand myself. Every other man I'd met was only interested in my name or my looks. I was nothing more than a trophy to a contest I never entered. The real men were too intimidated by my intellect. Besides, none of them could hold a conversation." Bulma replied hating herself for ruining the laughter.

Vegeta was silent for a while, thoughtful instead of moody.

"And you see that in me?" he asked so quietly Bulma wasn't sure he'd meant to voice it.

"Yes. It figures that my perfect man is outa this world." Bulma replied playfully shoving his arm and mimicking an overly dramatic tone.

"Hn. Well I am a Prince." Vegeta said with a puffed up sense of Pride that he only used around her.

Yes he was a Prince but he knew better than anyone that it was an empty title meaning nothing to everyone around him. No one understood what that title had meant to him and now the only people that could've ever possibly begun to fathom it were gone.

"Yes. You're my Prince." Bulma replied with such warmth that Vegeta was shocked from his dark thoughts.

When they got to the hospital Gohan was waiting for them. The poor kid looked terrible. He was white as a sheet with dark rings under his eyes and he jumped at the smallest things.

"Hay are you ohkay kiddo?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, it's just I wish my dad was here more than anything. I mean I don't really know what to do with a baby." Gohan replied with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Gohan, you'll be fine, all three of you will." Bulma replied pulling the teen into a tight hug.

"Go to your harpy friend woman." Vegeta said softly, watching Gohan.

Bulma glanced at him before taking Zion and Trunks with her to see Chi Chi, leaving Gohan with Vegeta.

"You need to eat kid." Vegeta said.

"I'm fine." Gohan mumbled.

"I don't care." Vegeta replied and started walking.

Gohan knew Vegeta well enough by now to know that he was supposed to follow. Vegeta took them to a small quiet restaurant. He waited until they had ordered and the food had arrived before saying anything.

"I never agreed with your father's decision to leave." Vegeta started.

Gohan looked up at him in surprise.

"He had so much to live for, yet he chose to just leave it all behind. That fool wants to proclaim that he's an Earthling and remembers nothing of his Sayian heritage but I don't think that it's entirely true. Whenever an opportunity presents itself for him to train and grow stronger he doesn't hesitate. Even over his family. That is very Sayian like." Vegeta elaborated before beginning to eat.

Gohan was silent as uncharacteristically ate his food slowly.

"You know Vegeta, I always thought that even though you hate humans so much and even though you really hate this planet, you're more like a human that my dad ever was." Gohan replied.

"Hn don't push it kid." Vegeta grumbled around his food.

Gohan smiled briefly before digging into his food once more. They didn't speak much than 'are you going to eat that', or 'pass the ketchup' until everything that had been ordered had been eaten.

When they entered the elevator that would take them up to the floor where Chi Chi was Vegeta glared at anyone who tried to get on as well causing them to scurry away. When Gohan sighed heavily as the doors closed and the lift began to move Vegeta hit the emergency stop button.

"Look Gohan, you and your mother are going to be fine." Vegeta said, for once using Gohan's name without sneering or mocking.

"I don't think I can do this Vegeta. I'm not ready to raise my brother. I don't know what I'm doing. What if I screw up? What if I end just like my dad and – and – and I don't come home?" Gohan asked started to panic, finally voicing some of his fears.

"I _know_ that you'll be fine." Vegeta said firmly, cutting off Gohan's slight panic attack.

Gohan looked up then, his shoulders slumped and his eyes shining.

"How?" he whispered.

"Because there aren't many things worse than what your father forced you through with Cell. There aren't many things worse than what you've already been through and guess what kid, you're still standing. You. Will. Be. Fine." Vegeta said slowly so that each word was emphasised, "As a warrior I respect you. You've managed to achieve things that no other kid in the universe has ever achieved. You at one stage were single-handedly the most powerful warrior in the galaxy, hell perhaps you still are. You don't have to worry about helping your mother to raise your brother. Your mother did a decent job with you so your brother will be fine. Besides you're a Sayian and Sayians, above all, survive."

"Thanks Vegeta. I know it's not easy for you to do this, so it means that much more to me." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Well I hope you had a tape recorder because that speech is never to be repeated. Ever!" Vegeta growled looking away and hitting the button that allowed the elevator to move again.

"By the way, just so you know and you don't freak out. Mom wants to call him Goten." Gohan said cheerfully.

Vegeta nearly choked. What kind of a name was that? Even in human standards it was weird. Vegeta shook his head and mumbled to himself, which Gohan didn't comment on.

When they walked into the private room that Bulma had organised for Chi Chi when she had been first admitted, there was a squeal of delight and it wasn't from Bulma.

"Oh would you look at that. Veggie came too."

Vegeta's eyes bugged and his mouth practically dangled on the floor. Bulma tactfully walked over to Vegeta to tell him that it was a combination of drugs and hormones. Apparently the doctors couldn't keep up with the raging mood swings so they sedated her. **(My theory as to why Goten is such a happy go lucky kid. That or Chi Chi was secretly trying to make him just like Goku in every way possible.)**

Gohan was trying very hard not to laugh. He managed to keep a straight face long enough to make it over to his grandfather, the Ox King, so that he could hide behind the large man.

In the end Vegeta missed the whole birth thing because he had been getting dinner for himself, Bulma, Zion, Trunks and Gohan. He was grateful he had. He was horrified to see the familiar nightmare spikes that announced the boy's parentage loudly. There was no doubt as to who his father was. Vegeta was disappointed that there had been no tail. Chi Chi probably would've removed it anyways but at least his consciousness could deal with no tail rather than a removed one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long guys. I had to write my exams but that's over now so yay me. **

Chapter 15

"Vegeta! Goten is coming over today with Gohan!" Bulma yelled through the door as the Sayian Prince showered.

Oh goody. He'd make a note to avoid the boy at all costs. Since the boy's birth two years ago he hadn't really seen much of the boy. He hadn't really wanted to since he looked far too much like Kakarot for his liking.

"I planned an outing and you have to come with." Bulma added.

Vegeta switched off the water and scowled at the steam around him. More steam was added as he made his body temperature rise so that the remaining water evaporated. He walked out the bathroom and into the walk in closet where Bulma was getting dressed. She paused to give him a once over and smiled in dreamy appreciation.

"Why do I have to accompany you?" Vegeta grumbled pulling out a set of human clothing, proving his acceptance.

"Well the idea I have in mind requires an adult child ratio and I need your freakishly good reflexes as well." Bulma replied studying a shirt intently.

"Don't think I have missed the fact that you're deliberately not telling me what you have planned." Vegeta said in playful sternness.

"Oh but Vegeta dear, I'd be disappointed if you did." Bulma teased back.

"Do the brats know about this?" Vegeta asked.

"No. It's a surprise. You know for Zion's second year arrival anniversary." Bulma explained.

"I see. You know he hates being the centre of attention." Vegeta replied pulling on the dark jeans.

"I know, but this is a private yet public thing. No one is going to make a fuss. I promise. Besides after last year I don't think I want to make a fuss again." Bulma replied wincing at the memory.

"I personally don't blame him. If it had been me I'd have done the same thing." Vegeta replied with a chuckle.

"Must be a Sayian thing then. As I recall Trunks didn't like his party either." Bulma said with a pout.

"You invited all your moronic servants' brats and tried to throw a disco themed party." Vegeta accused.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Bulma muttered.

"Yeah, brilliant, except for the tiny fact that disco music and Sayian hearing do not go well together." Vegeta chuckled.

"I know that now. Especially when he started to throw Ki blasts at everything." Bulma groaned.

"It didn't help that you planned it so close to a full moon either." Vegeta continued pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well the after party was fun." Bulma defended.

"Only because all the imbeciles and their spawn had run away screaming. I suppose you still get phone calls about lawsuits and media interviews." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yes I do." Bulma sighed snuggling closer to her Prince.

"Didn't you have plans?" Vegeta breathed nuzzling her ear.

"Hmmmmm, yes, but I'm am content right here." Bulma replied, closing her eyes in dreamy content.

"Mom! Mom! Zion said that he's going to bury me in the backyard! He said that no one will ever find me ever again! Not even on snake way!" Trunks wailed running into the room with tears in his eyes.

"Well, what did you do?" Bulma asked moving away from Vegeta and picking up the distraught three year old.

"Nothing." Trunks replied immediately.

"Suuuuure." Vegeta muttered.

Young Trunks was already displaying the signs of his older self, his trickster nature already acquiring a taste for sadism. Vegeta still hadn't forgotten the settings he'd changed in the gravity room. He'd somehow managed to set the thing to play a song over and over and over again, and in true child genius, Bulma couldn't figure out what he'd done. So Vegeta had blown it up and Bulma was forced to make a new one.

Nor had he forgotten the incident with the geyser. Cold showers were not a Sayian's best friend.

Zion walked in wearing a plain blue t-shirt with dark jeans, much like his father. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Trunks as his Ki rose warningly.

"Zion, that's not very nice." Bulma chided, holding back a smile since she knew that he was only teasing.

"He was messing with the settings on my room." Zion whined.

Zion's room, the one he went to when it was a full moon had specific settings that he himself had put in for who knew what. Trunks had probably tried to figure it out. Apparently not his smartest idea.

"Well personally I think that the effort it would take to make sure no one ever found Trunks ever again is far too much." Vegeta said with mock indifference.

Trunks gasped and said very quickly, "I am worth the effort, I am."

"Oh so now you want to disappear?" Vegeta asked.

"NO!" Trunks wailed.

"Make up your mind boy. Do you or don't you want to disappear?" Vegeta asked with a playful sternness that had Bulma giggling behind her hand.

Instead of bursting into tears Trunks looked thoughtful. He hmmmmmmed for a moment before brightly announcing that he didn't mind being made to disappear so long as it was Vegeta that did it.

"Oh and why's that?" Bulma asked.

"Cause I have the best dad in the whole universe! He's the strongest too!" Trunks replied beaming.

"You got that right." Vegeta said with a nod of approval.

Bulma laughed then and so did Vegeta, a rich, carefree laugh that made Bulma feel so happy she could burst from it. Her chest had that warm burst of comfort that let her know all was right in the world. Nothing was out of place. Everything was just perfect.

"Go get dressed, Tiger." Bulma said setting Trunks back on the floor.

Tiger was her pet name for her son. He liked it but she didn't use it often because she sensed Vegeta didn't like it. He giggled before zooming from the room. Zion turned to follow him but Bulma stopped him before he left.

"Zion, before you go. Here's your present." She said carefully, handing him a blue wrapped box.

He took it, looking slightly uncomfortable and began to carefully tear off the pieces of tape.

"It was Vegeta's idea really." Bulma said with a smile.

He opened the long rectangular box he'd unwrapped and pulled out the thick chain. On the end was a pendant in the same shape as the mark on Vegeta's chest, Gaya's mark.

"Thank-you." Zion whispered with a bow before gripping the chain in his fist.

Before he could leave Bulma said one last thing, "It's made specially so that in a fight, it will remain undamaged."

He nodded once in acknowledgement before leaving. Bulma felt Vegeta move closer to her rather than saw it and she leaned back, into his chest.

"I think he likes it." Vegeta muttered.

"I hope so Vegeta, I really do."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Bulma announced, parking the car.<p>

'Here' made Vegeta want to just go back home. From what his senses were picking up, they were somewhere cold, very, very cold. He reluctantly got out of the vehicle, determined not to be cowardly. They appeared to be somewhere public, with humans swarming around excitedly. Vegeta studied their attire and noted that most were dressed far too warmly than what was normal. Thinking about it now, so was Bulma.

Bulma was busy getting Goten and Trunks out of the car seats while Zion stood next to Gohan who looked just as confused as Vegeta felt. He was pleased to see the chain tucked under Zion's shirt. Vegeta wondered very briefly why the harpy, Chi Chi had not come but it was very briefly. It wasn't as though he looked for torture. He wasn't about to ask and put some absurd idea in his woman's head.

"Ohkay guys I want you to stick together, ohkay." Bulma instructed holding out a hand to Trunks while Gohan picked up Goten.

Bulma walked to a side entrance and waved her Capsule Corp. I.D., not that it was needed, and the door was immediately opened. On the plus side there were no humans to be bugged with in pushy lines. On the down side, as the door was opened a blast of cold air assaulted Vegeta's senses.

"What is this place woman?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma knew that woman meant no nonsense. It was his way of telling her that he didn't have the patience right now.

"Don't worry, the workout you'll get on the ice will warm you right up." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Ice?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes, an ice rink." Bulma clarified.

"What the hell do you do at an ice rink?" Vegeta demanded.

The question didn't need answering because at that moment they exited the corridor and came out into the main arena. A few people were already on the ice, swirling around like professionals. There were men and women wearing bright orange capsule corp. jackets that stated HELP TEAM wandering all around the rink. Some wore skates while others wore ice shoes.

Bulma led the way to the rent a skate booth and started to organise skates for everyone. Vegeta, Zion and Gohan were all staring nervously at the ice. One particular skater seemed to be showing off, but apparently he wasn't that good, since he slipped, floundered around, his arms and legs flapping like crazy before he went flying. He landed face first on the ice. Blood poured from his nose and he started to bawl like a baby. The guys in orange were immediately there to help him up. He was also older than Gohan.

"Oh HELL no." Vegeta stated bluntly ready to make his way to the door but Bulma was quicker.

She plopped a pair of Vegeta size skates in his hand and started to instruct him on how to put them on.

"Keep the laces tight but not too tight. Make sure they're comfortable. Skating is easier than it looks. Even I can do it." Bulma assured them.

"Oh, this coming from the human that bends into a pretzel every morning." Vegeta grumbled.

Trunks was chatting away to Goten who replied vaguely and not at all understandable. The Kid spoke a mile a minute when he wanted to but he had high pitched syndrome as Gohan put it. He spoke so fast and his voice was so high that whatever he was saying tended to buzz out.

Bulma gave Zion and Gohan a pair of their own skates with the same instructions. She glanced at Vegeta and saw him contemplating whether or not this was a good idea.

"Don't tell me that the Prince of all Sayians is afraid of a little ice." Bulma teased.

"Of course not woman! Don't be absurd." Vegeta growled promptly sitting on a bench and starting to take off his sneakers.

"Will Goten and Trunks be skating as well?" Gohan asked politely.

"Yes, but I thought it best to get you guys used to the ice first. The surface of ice just isn't the same. You can't walk on it and trust me, your first instinct will be to try." Bulma replied.

"You sound like you know what you're doing." Vegeta grunted lacing up a skate.

"I used to do figure skating back when I was younger. I stopped when I started looking for Dragon Balls." Bulma replied.

Vegeta grunted and stood, testing his balance on the blades. The floors were covered in rubber so it was easier to stand and even to walk. Then again as warriors they needed good balance. Correction, they needed brilliant balance. He refused to think about what this was going to do to his pride, since refusing to do it would do more damage.

Gohan stood and even tested out his balance, bending his knees and taking a few daring steps. He smiled when he didn't meet the floor. Zion stood and frowned. He, like Vegeta, felt the blades were unnatural. Humans. Would their oddities ever cease?

Now it was time to step on the ice. Gohan was nervous about this part. He knew that the thin blades on the ice would have little friction and that would help them fall far too many times. No amount of balance could save you when the laws of Physics decided that enough was enough. He was the unfortunate soul to be shoved towards the gate first. He walked awkwardly to the entrance and took a cautious step onto the ice. Even as the blade touched the ice it slipped around precariously. Not wanting to look like a fool and a weakling, Gohan kept a tight grip on the railing and angled his foot so that the sharp edge of the blade was cutting into the ice. He then placed the other blade onto the ice and pulled himself further in and away from the entrance.

He beamed when he had successfully made it onto the ice without falling on his butt. Zion went next, taking a deep breath and just stepping on the ice as though it were a normal floor. Vegeta paled slightly when he felt the fluctuation in the boy's Ki, signifying its aid in helping him to keep his balance. Cheater.

Vegeta huffed and figured it couldn't be that hard. He placed on blade onto the ice. The frictionless floor made it easier to move and the thin, sharp blades only made it easier. So far so good. He placed his other blade onto the ice and he started to drift further in without having made any motion to do so. He scowled and locked his knees, determined to have control over this situation. It seemed to work, since he was now standing dead still in the centre of the rink.

Getting onto the ice had to logically be the hardest thing to do right, aside from getting off. So now all he had to do was move to where he wanted to be. He saw Gohan with locked knees pulling himself along with the help of the barrier. He couldn't see Zion, so he must be somewhere behind Vegeta.

Damn this place was cold. That woman was crazy. Vegeta's first instinct to move was to just walk and so, completely forgetting Bulma's warning to just glide, he lifted his foot. The unbalanced weight to the remaining blade on the ice and the frictionless surface ensured that the proud Sayian Prince was to be the first one to flip up at a speed he never thought possible and land with an oaf on his back. His head cracked smartly on the ice and he lay there staring in shocked immobility at the bright lights.

He crashed back down to reality when two men in orange jackets hurried over to help him up. He growled and shook them off. He got to his feet and mentally scolded himself. The coldness of the ice was only now registering in his mind as the ice crystals that had been scraped off with the help of sharp skating, started to melt and sink into his clothing. He shivered at the unpleasant wet sensation dominating his back and lower region. He saw Gohan awkwardly making his way over with a look of concern.

"Gee Vegeta I heard that. Are you ohkay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't be daft. Now come here brat, you look pathetic." Vegeta snapped, completely ignoring his own pathetic attempt at moving.

Gohan obeyed and wiggled over. Vegeta figured that if he kept his feet slightly angled inwards and his knees locked, he'd stay in one place. He leaned in closer to Gohan so that the guys in orange, who were hovering nervously, couldn't hear what was being said.

"This situation is unacceptable. We need to master this technique and fast. Observe the other skaters, other HUMAN skaters and dissect their method. Consider this as a training exercise boy. Whoever gets it the fastest gets first pickings at lunch. No using your Ki. Zion already has so he's disqualified." Vegeta ordered, planning on doing it himself.

"Ohkay, you have yourself a deal, but Zion shouldn't be disqualified for breaking a rule that wasn't even in place yet." Gohan agreed.

"Do you really want to add more competition?" Vegeta stated more than asked blandly.

"No." Gohan replied catching on.

"Good. Now get to it." Vegeta barked turning to watch a skater as they passed.

It really didn't look like rocket science. Hell he knew rocket science fluently. This should be a piece of cake. It was basic physics. Friction was removed and the basic laws of motion were having a fucking picnic here. Momentum really had a party and as Bulma as so sweetly reminded them, gliding seemed to be the dominant action. Sliding in v like motions really.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and started with a few hesitant glides. He was surprised when he moved seemingly effortlessly forward. He smirked when he made it to the barrier without falling on his ass once more. Now to go around the rink like all the other mindless human weaklings were doing.

Vegeta pushed away from the barrier and started to skate around the rink, following the pattern of the other skaters. What the hell was the point of skating around a rink in a circle over and over again? There was no training benefit other than balance. Vegeta growled and decided to go a little faster. He was still disturbingly close to the barrier and that was apparently where all the human spawn were too.

Moving a little further in the circle of skaters and where it was a little more fast-paced, Vegeta was able to bypass the younger and slower skaters. He was quite pleased with his progress and was falling into a comfortable almost mindless rhythm. That was until a reckless show off skater zoomed past him making his lose his balance and flounder around helplessly, trying desperately not to meet the ice once more.

With a curse that made nearby females blush, Vegeta landed on the ice once more. He growled intimidatingly as he scanned the skaters for the culprit. If he waited long enough the dumbass would have to pass him once more due to the stupid inevitability of the circle design.

Vegeta spotted him and got back to his feet, his eyes never leaving his prey. The human was an adolescent nuisance. Everywhere he went, chaos followed. Well he'd picked the wrong day to cause mayhem because he had come toe to toe with the Prince of Darkness himself. Vegeta chuckled evilly as he sent a tiny very concentrated amount of Ki aimed directly for the retard's metal blades. They'd never be able to explain it.

Vegeta watched with gleeful sadistic satisfaction as the human slide across the ice face first. The ice burn alone was well worth the scolding he was sure to get. Of course Bulma would know exactly what had happened, the capsule corporation logo shining through the ice as it adorned the floor underneath made sure of that if not the fact that she was probably watching.

With a satisfied nod Vegeta went back to skating once more. He learned with some frustration that reckless skaters were not few nor far between and more than a few imbeciles went with various 'accidents' helped and orchestrated along by the Prince. There were also the Houdini skaters that just magically appeared where you needed to be. Avoiding them was only possible due to his reflexes, born from years of training and fighting.

"VEGETA! GOHAN! It's lunch time." Bulma's voice blared over the rink speakers, surprising Vegeta into losing his balance and crash into the barrier.

"This is so not happening." Vegeta muttered darkly.

The speakers had to go. During lunch he'd make plans. They had a tendency of having random humans 'DJ' at the most arbitrary times. They'd say things like change direction, or time for a speed race where everyone had to get off the ice and then a few skaters would race from one end to another. Vegeta was also in disagreement with their taste in music.

He slowed down his pace as he got to the gate in the barrier and carefully stepped off the ice. Bulma was waving at him from a box up some set of stairs somewhere. Having no idea where the stairs started Vegeta simply jumped up to the balcony by the entrance of the box. It was surprisingly easy considering the skates.

"What? Too good for stairs now?" Bulma teased holding up food capsule.

"Always." Vegeta smirked taking the capsule and throwing it onto a surface after clicking the top.

Bulma had long since stopped trying to share food. Now she simply brought a capsule for everyone while she herself just took whatever she wanted from Vegeta's share. She didn't eat much, even for a human.

Vegeta pulled Bulma towards him for a quick bruising kiss just before Gohan opened the door. The kid looked flushed but ecstatic.

"You should have seen it Vegeta! There was this guy doing all this stuff on the ice. I tried to mimic him but I fell a lot." Gohan babbled happily.

Vegeta's eyes travelled over the kid's form, taking in the wet patches. Some were just damp little irritations while others were soaked patches of unpleasantness.

"use your Ki to dry yourself. I can't handle that harpy woman's screeching and you getting sick is the last thing I need." Vegeta ordered.

Zion was sitting with Goten and Trunks, whispering something to them that they both extremely hilarious. He looked up when he felt Vegeta's stare and grinned.

"We've been watching you guys skate. Zion hasn't fallen yet but Trunks told me that it's because he cheats." Bulma said.

"I don't suppose you'd come and skate too." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, good lord no. I'm far too old for that sort of thing. Besides I'm watching the kids." Bulma replied with a laugh.

"Suit yourself." Vegeta replied moving towards the lunch table.

It was as though Vegeta had given some silent signal. Everyone rushed to the food and began to dig in as only Sayians could. Bulma laughed before popping open another capsule.

"Hay Vegeta, what ever happened to our game?" Gohan asked.

"Undecided." Vegeta mumbled around his food.

"Ohkay." Gohan chirped before going back to his own food. As soon as lunch was done Vegeta stood and headed back down to the rink. Bulma smiled but said nothing, knowing that Vegeta would not leave until he had conquered this place.

Vegeta stepped back onto the ice and was surprised when he fell into an easy rhythm, as though he'd never left. He smirked before trying out some daring moves. He skated faster than he had before, weaving through the humans with an evil crackle. He then came to an ice spraying halt. Unfortunately the ice sprayed over some humans and they didn't look too please. No wait scratch that, very fortunately.

None the less, they turned towards him looking pretty pissed. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He killed bugs with higher power levels, when he was two. He was not intimidated by them at all.

Although it did feel like he was forgetting something. Oh well. Vegeta just stood his ground, smirked as they approached him.

"Wanna watch how you skate there bud?" One of them demanded.

"And if I don't?" Vegeta demanded childishly, not deeming them worthy enough of the effort it would take to be the bigger alien.

He was answered with an even more mature shove. He now remembered what it was he had been forgetting. Frictionless surfaces. He zoomed backwards, barely keeping is balance. His back slammed into the barrier and he narrowed his eyes. Oh hell no. They did not want to get into this.

Well apparently stupid had been personified, since they all (there were three of them) skated after him. Vegeta growled in annoyance. That only seemed to amuse them.

"Hay look I think you made him mad."

"Oooo don't look now, shorty is going to blow a fuse."

"He can't even skate. I've been here since he got here."

That's it! Vegeta's mind went into overdrive and Sayian instincts overrode Bulma's scolding. All of a sudden the concept of ice skating was painfully simple. After all aerodynamics played a part. Skating on a smooth surface couldn't be any harder than controlling a downward spiral towards an unforgiving rocky surface. Controlling anything in the air, fights mostly, had to be harder than skating on ice.

"I can skate." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh yeah. Well I've yet to see it."

Just then the stupid DJ announced a speed race. All those that didn't want to participate were required to get off the ice. Vegeta smirked staying where he was. This seemed to surprise them.

They were supposed to get into formation, each participant lining against the once side of the rink. Two of the morons got off while the one stayed, obviously the fastest one. Too bad. Beat them at their own game and they will be forever shamed. Just ask him, he knew all about shame when it came to Kakarot.

The whistle was blow and Vegeta didn't start. He waited till they others had a head start. That was the beating was so much sweeter.

He shot away from the barrier at a blinding speed, remember at the last second to check himself. The frictionless surface actually worked in his favour as his mind calculated the best advantages on it and how to move fast and more effectively on it. He was back at the beginning before anyone else had even reached the other side. He laughed at them with victorious malice as the watching crowd cheered. Just to rub salt in the wound he turned and started to skate backwards, making it appear completely effortless. Oh yes, victory was sweet. Still, not as sweet as it would have been had it actually been a mediocre challenge.

Gohan appeared next to him with a challenging smirk and Vegeta accepted. With an unspoken plan in mind, the two raced around the rink, long after the other humans had returned to it. They weaved in and out without causing harm to other skaters. Vegeta was actually enjoying himself when suddenly and extra weight was added to his back and he stopped so that he could address the issue.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Trunks yelled with a laugh before jumping down and skating away on his own pair of skates.

"Since when did he skate?" Vegeta wondered.

He had stopped by the barrier and was surprised when Bulma answered his question.  
>"Zion was working with Goten and Trunks. While you and Gohan were learning how to show off." Soft warm hands snaked around his neck from behind, pulling him closer to the barrier.<p>

"I see. That boy is a wonder and a puzzle." Vegeta muttered.

"It was useful." Bulma replied with a shrug.

"Oh, was it now?" Vegeta asked playfully.

"Teaching little kids to skate is so hard. They have no concept of hand eye co-ordination and they don't understand the instructions half the time." Bulma supplied.

"I take it you have experience."

"Yes. I've never had so many bruises in my life, nor met with the ice quite as much either." Bulma said with a wince at the memory.

"I don't suppose you'd reconsider your decision not to get on the ice?" Vegeta coaxed.

"Are you going to watch Goten?" Bulma countered.

"Leave him with Gohan." Vegeta replied back smugly.

"I suppose I could always just show you tonight, when there's no one else on the ice and Gohan and Goten have gone home." Bulma mused.

"You have yourself a deal woman." Vegeta growled appreciatively.

"Oh and what was your side of the deal?" Bulma asked with a laugh.

"I've stayed this long haven't I?"

"Yes you have." Bulma said with a warm smile before leaning in and around to kiss the Sayian Prince.

Bulma was also starting to attract attention. For the most part of the trip she had remained hidden. Her popularity was both a blessing and a curse. Right now, it was beginning to fall into the curse category.

"Ms Briefs, Ms Briefs!"

"Oh my god, it's Bulma Briefs. She's so beautiful."

"You mean to tell me that that jerk is with Bulma Briefs?"

"Perhaps you should go back upstairs and tell that DJ idiot to play some decent music." Vegeta muttered pulling away.

Bulma sighed and nodded. She smiled at her Prince before retreating back upstairs.

"Hay dude, why didn't you say you were with Briefs." One of the morons from before stated loudly, coming over to sling an arm over his shoulder.

Vegeta growled before dislodging it.

"That's Mrs Briefs to you, imbecile. She's my wife." Vegeta snapped only uses the earth term since it suited the purposes of his pride.

"Woah, sorry man. Didn't know that she was married. How come you guys haven't gone public?"

"None of your business." Vegeta snarled before skating away.

Besides he had a game of tag to play. He looked over all the people in the rink and spotted the lavender hair of his youngest son. He smirked before phasing out of sight and appearing behind the laughing boy, lifting him into the air.  
>"Tag, you're it." Vegeta whispered hugging him close.<p>

"What took you so long?" Trunks asked, his tiny fingers curling into Vegeta's shirt.

"I was talking to your mother. Got a problem with that?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"Hmmmmmmm, yes. Cause you couldn't come play with me." Trunks replied with a smirk much like his father's.

"Oh is that so. You want to play?" Vegeta asked lifting the boy onto his shoulders.

Vegeta shot into motion. Trunks squealed with delight as his father weaved through the crowd. There were more people as it was now nearing sunset and the lights were turning to flickering orbs of colourful irritation rather than the standard white. Vegeta spun around so that he was now skating backwards. Trunks loved every minute of it. Vegeta came to a halt when he sensed Gohan's Ki nearby.

The younger Sayian was patiently trying to guide his younger brother across the ice. Vegeta watched as the smaller Kakarot look alike clung onto Gohan's hands. It was clear to him and perhaps Gohan too that the younger boy knew quite plainly how to skate but much preferred the one on one time with his brother. Trunks had fallen quite as he too watched the other Sayians.

"Dad? Why isn't Zion more like Gohan?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Zion's mother wasn't human Trunks. He does the best he can but some things he just doesn't understand." Vegeta replied pulling the boy from his shoulders and into a hug.

Bulma skated over to them. She stopped next to Vegeta and grinned wiggling her eyebrows smugly.

"Chi Chi called. She says it's time that the boys get home." Bulma announced.

"While we're at it, we can drop off our two brats and then it's just you and me." Vegeta replied.

"And an ice rink." Bulma laughed skating away to go get Gohan and Goten.

* * *

><p>The rink was empty, quiet. The lights were on one setting but not as bright as they had been, giving everything a soft almost unreal glow.<p>

Vegeta leaned against the barrier as he watched Bulma who was standing in the centre of the rink. She seemed to be waiting for something. Her pose was odd yet strangely beautiful.

Then the music started and so did she. Vegeta could do nothing but watch in awe as her body danced across the ice in a graceful pattern. Quick turns turned to twists through the air. Jumps did not impede her smooth motion, just slowed it down some which was quickly regained once more. When the music slowed, so did she, skating with an almost relaxed pose in a wide arch and blissful smile of pure serenity on her features.

Bulma managed to stop right by Vegeta who was silent in his awe. She was breathing hard and was flushed to a warm pink glow but she was smiling.

"See not that hard." Bulma breathed.

"Now that woman has got to be the most . . ." Vegeta started but could not finish.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss.

He didn't let her pull back but rather deepened that kiss to something more.

"Let's get out of here, it's fucking cold." Vegeta growled.

"Sure thing." Bulma replied breathlessly and for very different reasons than before.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been really busy and this chapter just wasn't speaking to me for a long time. **

Chapter 16.

"Vegeta, I've been thinking." Bulma started.

"That's never a good sign." Vegeta muttered under his breath causing Trunks to giggle.

"I have to go to this thing for work. It's a dinner thing and I want you to come with." Bulma continued.

"Dinner? Public dinner? You're ohkay with this?" Vegeta repeated as though saying the words to her would make her see it his way.

"If I wasn't ohkay with it I wouldn't have offered." Bulma replied with an impish grin.

"Why the sudden interest to let your work colleges see me eat. You always avoided it at all costs before." Vegeta scoffed.

"Me being the brilliant me that I am, came up with a way to avoid the inevitable embarrassment." Bulma bragged.

"Am I going to enjoy it?" Vegeta asked blandly.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise? Anyways I was thinking that we feed you to the point of almost full before we leave." Bulma replied with a grin.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. Did she realise just what almost full was? For a Sayian that didn't last very long but his discretion was apparently very important to her.

"Alright but the food better be darn good and this work thing better be life or death serious." Vegeta replied.

"It is. Our company is trying to merge with another company, a car company to be exact. Jobs will be lost if this doesn't happen." Bulma replied leaning over the couch and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Hn. Pull harder Trunks." Vegeta barked at the small boy.

"What are you making him do this time?" Bulma sighed looking over at the now four year old.

His birthday had been about two weeks after the ice skating. It had been a quiet family affair since Bulma had learnt her lesson when it came to birthday parties.

"Training him, what else." Vegeta replied and Bulma could just picture his eyes rolling.

She saw now that Trunks was tugging on a rope attached to the couch. Bulma also saw that Vegeta was holding onto the rope without Trunks noticing. That couch wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"That's cruel." Bulma whispered in Vegeta's ear and he smirked.

"What's Zion up to?" Bulma asked looking around for the silent boy that was usually not far away from Trunks.

"He's with your father. They're working on something. I don't imagine it will work this time what ever it is they are making. It'll join the three hundred and seventy four other failed projects of theirs. Speaking of the brats, will they be joining us at this dinner thing?" Vegeta replied.

"Not very supportive are you?" Bulma smiled knowing full well that Vegeta was right. It wasn't so much that Zion wasn't smart enough to make them work, it was more like he deliberately broke them so that they wouldn't. No one had figured out why though, "And no they won't. My parents are also going out of town tomorrow and won't be back for a week. I've already hired a babysitter."

"A babysitter? You've got to be joking." Vegeta scoffed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"These two? Poor sitter." Vegeta chuckled not at all sympathising for the poor human that had been dumb enough to take the job.

"They'll behave. It just for one night." Bulma tsked.

"Brave stubborn woman." Vegeta mock scolded.

"Hmph, if you say so."

"I know so. Pull harder boy, at this rate you'll never get anywhere." Vegeta say with a smirk to Bulma and a snap at Trunks.

Trunks visibly redoubled his efforts and Vegeta couldn't help the silent laugh that shook his frame. Bulma shook her head before gently running her hand down Vegeta's cheek and going back to her lab at home.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up woman! We don't have all night. At this rate your entire plan will fail!" Vegeta yelled in the direction of Bulma's room.<p>

Zion poked Trunks and he giggled knowingly. They had been told about this night for two days now and they had been planning. Sure a few things couldn't be planned for but that was what Zion was for. He'd come up with something.

"Hold your horses Vegeta! I said I'll be right there." Bulma yelled back.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Vegeta retaliated.

"I here." Bulma announced popping into view and effectively shutting Vegeta up.

"How long is this thing again?" Vegeta asked swallowing as he took in Bulma's barely there dress and sparkling shoes. Her make-up had been expertly applied and her expression was sinfully sexy.

Vegeta coughed and forced himself to look at his watch and compose his features into their previous scowl of annoyance.

"Let's go." He snapped before walking out the door.

He gave a last sneering glance at the 'babysitter' as he passed the den. She was petite, blonde with large innocent green eyes and a smile that rivalled Kakarot's idiot grin. She was too innocent. His paranoia was going to get on Bulma's nerves but that is what he had told here the minute he'd seen 'Jenny'.

"Have fun." Zion called sweetly and that in itself should have been a warning but it wasn't noticed or it was ignored.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GONE!" Trunks cheered.

They both turned to look at Jenny who had walked out of the den and was standing behind them, her arms crossed over her chest and a snarl marring her delicate features.

"You two will be going to bed early. I don't want to hear another peep from you brats, is that understood?" she barked sternly and to a normal human child that didn't have Vegeta as their father it might have been scary, terrifying even but . . . . .

"What about dinner?" Trunks asked sweetly, knowing that Zion was already reforming their earlier plans of just simply raiding the candy closet and the gaming development lab, areas that were usually forbidden without permission.

Jenny narrowed her eyes as she mulled over the statement. Would she really try to deny them food? If she did she clearly didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Better make it fast. I hope you know how to use a stove brats cause I aien't cooking for you." Jenny said in a low threatening tone.

"Zion do you know how to cook?" the four year old asked the older demi Sayian.

"Neh." Zion made a noise that was neither consent nor deny.

"Oh please, like you spoilt pampered brats could ever fend for yourselves." Jenny snapped walking towards the entertainment room.

"Wow she's mean." Trunks muttered.

"There's leftovers in the fridge from Grandma. She left a note next to the door. Go heat some up. I'll be right back." Zion instructed before phasing out of sight.

" . . . yeah, I mean this place is completely pahzazz!" Jenny said loudly and excitedly.

Zion peeked around the door and saw her using the phone. Great. He hurried to the lab and used his Ki to lift the chemical he needed into the air. Sodium. Man that stuff was fun. He then carefully put his plan into action.

The microwave pinged and Trunks carefully took out the food. Zion walked in and swiped it before he could get a bite.

"Hay that's mine." Trunks whined.

"Would you brats shut up already. I'm on the phone!" Jenny yelled from the next room.

"Man, she's mean." Trunks pouted.

"Yeah, I know." Zion replied with a frown.

"Are we still going to raid the candy closet?" Trunks asked as he waited for the next lot of food.

"Maybe." Zion replied offering his younger brother some of his food, "For now though let's listen to that conversation."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile . . .<p>

"Bulma Briefs. Glad you could join us. It's a pleasure to meet you, and your uhm date." The owner of the company they wanted to merge with said pleasantly, shaking Bulma's hand.

"Please, call me Bulma. This is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma replied warmly.

Vegeta eyed the man and his associates. They eyed him back nervously.

"Oh, we didn't know you were married."

"Not many people do. Vegeta's stubborn about the whole announcement thing." Bulma replied with a knowing smile, "Shall we get a table?"

They were met by a female waitress that led them to a table in one of the quieter areas of the restaurant. Vegeta let Bulma slide into the booth first and then sat on the end, silently telling the rest that side of the table was off limits.

Vegeta saw and noted that one of the associates was eyeing Bulma like a lecher. He made a point to pull Bulma closer to his side. This was his woman. He would've liked to be a bit more forceful but Bulma had managed to wangle a promise out of him. He had to behave. Ah woman, you don't know what you do to me.  
>"Shall we order our food before be begin with work, what do you say gents?" Bulma said picking up a menu and winking at the owner whose name Vegeta disdainfully remembered was something along the lines of Orchard, Richman, Rickman . . . ah . . . Richard.<p>

Stupid humans and their stupid human names Vegeta thought to himself with a mental pout.

"Sure that sounds like a plan. Let's start with the drinks . . . . ."

Everyone took a moment to look over the menu. Vegeta stopped looking at the menu to see the lecher ogling at Bulma again. His pride just wouldn't allow him to break his promise but his pride also demanded that he do something. Which was more important?

"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice jarred the Prince from his silent inner war.

"What?" He asked, having completely missed the conversation.

"What are you ordering?" Bulma asked giving him a look that he did not see since he was too busy glaring at the lecher.

"That." Vegeta said absently pointing at something on the menu, not really sure what it was but sure that he would eat it nonetheless, "and that." Vegeta said once more pointing to something on the drinks section. Vegeta didn't see the questioning look that Bulma gave him over the drink order so he didn't know that anything was wrong.

Bulma spoke to the waiter but Vegeta didn't care what she said. His attention was still on the lecher who had yet to notice him. Imbecile.

* * *

><p>Back at the Capsule Corp home . . .<p>

"Man I knew Bulma Briefs was loaded but this is insane. There's so much stuff here that probably costs more than my house. I saw this one thing that looks so expensive but utterly useless, imagine that." Jenny said incredulously into the speaker of the phone.

"I don't suppose you'd come over? . . . . . . . . Yeah I understand . . . . . . . . Me either. Those brats will be a breeze. They're so dense I swear. I've only been with them for a few minutes but it's clear that the Briefs brains does not visit them very often. . . . . . . . Yeah I remember that rumour. I almost feel sorry for them, being cursed with insanity and at such a young at too. I wish I could meet Dr. Briefs but he isn't here. . . . . . . . . . .Speak to you soon. I suppose I have to go and check on those brats."

Jenny's footsteps got louder as she got closer. Trunks was liking this girl less and less. She was weird and mean.

"Are you brats just about done yet?" Jenny said with a glare as she stalked into the room.

Zion looked over at Trunks who had his mouth stuffed and both looked at Jenny before shaking their heads.

"Good Lord what pigs! Look at what you've already eaten!" Jenny exclaimed with a look of disgust, "Probably wasting it." she added under her breath.

The phone rang once before cutting off and Jenny quickly pressed the redial button.

"Trevor? So can you?" Jenny asked looking away from the two confused boys as her expression changed to hopeful.

"Great then, I'll see you soon. I'll have the brats in bed by the time you get here." Jenny hung up the phone and returned to glaring at the two demi Sayians.

"Time for you to go to bed." She announced as though they hadn't been standing in the room during her conversation.

"What about bath time?" Zion asked with a smirk.

Trunks gasped in betrayed horror. How could his brother suggest such a thing? Bath time was their ultimate curse.

"Shh. Trust me little brother." Zion whispered to Trunks too low for Jenny to hear.

"If it bothers you, I'll help my brother. All you need to do is tap in the water." Zion offered sweetly.

"Sure kid, what ever you say so long as you're in bed before the doorbell rings." Jenny replied waving a hand and walking upstairs to where she presumed the bathroom to be.

"Zion? What's the matter with you?" Trunks whined with a pout.

"Follow me." Zion instructed with a devious smirk.

The two slinked up the stairs, silently stalking their victim, following her Ki. As expected she was in the bathroom. She reached for the tap and Zion held Trunks back.

Jenny shrieked when the tap started to fizz, sparkle and pop. She ran from the room, completely missing Zion and Trunks who were trying to hold back their laughter to keep from being detected.

"What did you do?" Trunks managed to gasp out.

"Sodium." Zion answered, "Come on, I want to have fun with this one."

They found Jenny in the den, pale and shaky on the couch. Zion composed his features, giving Trunks a look that clearly said, don't screw up, before he walked over to Jenny.

"Are you ohkay?" he asked doing his best to sound confused and concerned.

"Do your taps always do that?" Jenny choked out.

"Do what?" Trunks piped in.

Jenny seemed to snap out of the dazed shock induced trance and the glare was quickly back in place.

"I thought I told you to go back to bed."

Zion looked over at Trunks who was frowning. Sure, they'd go to bed, for now. They weren't promising to stay there though.

Both the boys were lying in bed when the doorbell rang. They heard Jenny yelled in excitement and greet the other person. Zion silently got off the bed he'd never bothered to get into and crept to his brother's room.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?" came the tiny whispered reply.

"I have an idea. You up for it?" Zion asked.

Trunks hopped out of his own bed and stood in front of Zion with a grin.

"Oh, uhm Zion you don't think we were a little too harsh with the sodium do you?" Trunks asked looking worried.

"Yeah, maybe but it was funny." Zion replied with a shrug.

Trunks knew by Zion's tone that he was never to do it himself and that it was something that Zion wasn't going to ever do again. So he shrugged and followed Zion from the room and the two crept silently to where Jenny and Trevor's Ki were.

"Come on Jen, how often does _anyone_ get to see this part of Capsule corp?" a male voice pleaded.

"I just don't want to lose this gig Trevor, it pays well." Jenny replied with a sigh.

"I promise I won't do anything. I just want to look." Trevor replied.

"Alright then, but just remember you promised." Jenny huffed.

Jenny had been lying on the couch, her head in Trevor's lap. The older human male looked excited to be where he was, he also looked like he wanted to wet his pants, well that or he wanted to get moving. Jenny got up and offered a hand to Trevor. Trevor took it and the two started to walk around the room, looking at everything, yet nothing at the same time.

"So this is Bulma Briefs' family huh?" Trevor commented picking up a picture frame.

"Yeah. The older kid looks like his father, don't you think." Jenny replied.

"The kid looks nothing like Briefs. I mean you would never say that these two are brothers." Trevor replied with a frown.

"I think it's in the eyes. They both have this look that gives me the creeps." Jenny replied with a slight shiver.

"Well whatever. I didn't even know that Briefs had another kid. Come to think of it, no one even knows she's married." Trevor said putting the frame back down and turning to Jenny who was leading them out of the room.

Both boys held their breath as they waited for the two to pass.

"Hn, if you think that's weird you should see the kitchen." Jenny replied.

"Kitchen, really? Oh man I bet it's sweet." Trevor replied with shinning eyes and drool practically dripping on the floor.

"You men are all alike." Jenny muttered with a shake of her head.

"Pst, Zion. Do you notice anything weird?" Trunks whispered to his older brother.

"Yeah, she's happy. With him." Zion replied.

"Holy mother of–" Trevor started but was cut off by a hand being clamped over his mouth.

"Don't wake the kids." Jenny shushed.

"Sorry." Trevor said sheepishly.

"See. It's huge. Who needs this much food. I mean how do they eat it all before it goes rotten?" Jenny replied.

"I could sure give it a try." Trevor said in dreamy content.

"Down boy. We can't touch anything." Jenny replied.

The two left the kitchen, Trevor a bit reluctantly.

"Come on Trunks." Zion whispered before dashing into the kitchen and straight over to the candy cupboard.

"We're never going to get in there." Trunks said adamantly while staring at the Sayian proof lock.

"I feel the support brother." Zion replied back.

Zion hovered into the air and studied the lock. He could easily break it, dismantle it to the components of which it had been made but then Bulma would know. This was tricky.

Zion opened the cupboard next to the candy cupboard. This one contained spices but that was not his target. Zion applied pressure to the wood panel separating the two cupboards and sure enough it popped off. Zion thanked the humans' lazy need for faster, better, now. Had this been built properly then he would not have been able to do that.

"So brother, what do you want?" Zion asked looking down at Trunks with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Back at the restaurant. . . . .<p>

Bulma was talking to the owner of the other company, Richard. Small talk really, nothing that actually mean anything while they waited for the drinks to arrive. Vegeta listened but his eyes never left the man who kept leering at Bulma.

By now several people around them had noticed the intense glare that Vegeta was giving the man, but not the imbecile himself. Moron.

"Vegeta, here's your drink." Bulma said cautiously.

Vegeta finally looked away from the lecher to see Bulma handing him something that was very, very pink. Her face was a bit worried but there was amusement hidden in the blue depths that Vegeta took as a challenge.

He took the thing and glanced down at it for a moment with narrowed eyes before taking a sip. He blinked and took another, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He removed the stupid paper umbrella thing and drank more earnestly. Vegeta looked over at Bulma's drink and noticed that it was the same as his, only green. He smirked before snatching it, intent on finding out if it tasted as good as his did.

"Gee Vegeta I didn't know that you liked daiquiris." Bulma commented dryly.

"Hn." Was all Vegeta responded before mixing the two different flavours together.

"You do know that those are alcohol based?" Bulma asked signalling the waiter so that she could order another drink for herself.

"I've had stronger." Vegeta replied in a preoccupied way.

Bulma raised her eyebrow at the Sayian. He was acting so weird.

She glanced at the man he'd been glaring at for the evening so far and noticed him staring at her. He winked at her but she ignored it. Now she knew what his problem was. Silly Sayian.

The waiter came with their food and Bulma's new drink. Vegeta was now back to glaring at the idiot after having seen the wink. Bulma placed his plate in front of him and he blindly picked up a fork and speared something onto it that he had seen in his peripheral vision. He then shoved it in his mouth and began to chew.

Bulma stopped talking and glanced in alarm at Vegeta who had made a gagging noise and looked like he wanted to throw up. Oh dear lord, please no.

Bulma looked at him more carefully and saw that his eyes were wide in shock and he looked as though he was trying to decide whether or not he was going to spit whatever was in his mouth out or if he should risk swallowing it.

"Swallow it Vegeta." Bulma hissed in his ear leaning over to him.

He glanced at her like she was completely nuts and then gulped down the food in his mouth. He then stuck out his tongue and turned a little on the green side. Bulma quickly picked up his beloved daiquiri and shoved the straw into his mouth. Vegeta started to drink his daiquiri with a pout. He glared down at the food on his plate.

"They're trying to poison me." He hissed at Bulma earnestly.

"Oh good lord Vegeta, you're the one who ordered snails. Here, have mine and I'll eat the snails." Bulma huffed trying to salvage the situation.

"Snails! Who in their right mind eats that?" Vegeta replied hotly.

"Never mind Vegeta." Bulma sighed smiling at Richard.

"So shall we start talking about that business?" Bulma said sweetly to Richard, ignoring Vegeta's dark look.

Vegeta was pretty sure that Richard in human terms was shortened to Dick. He snorted and chuckled darkly to himself. Humans.

Bulma sent him a withering glare which he ignored once again.

* * *

><p>At Capsule corp. . . . . .<p>

Trunks had stuffed his mouth, his pockets and his hands full of whatever sweets he could. He chewed happily on the mouthful he now had and was content to do so for all of eternity.

Zion however was back to playing with the babysitter. He snuck around to where they were now located and saw that they hadn't gone very far. They were now in the lounge area, the one with the T.V. in it and all the games.

"Look at all these games. What I wouldn't give just have half of these. This one isn't even available yet. Oh man to be rich is awesome." Trevor complained.

"Trevor, don't be daft. It's a capsule corp. game. Bulma Briefs probably designed it herself." Jenny said.

"Hay it couldn't hurt to have the dough it would take to get this. Now don't get mad I just want to look at it." Trevor said reaching for the game and plucking it from its spot.

"See look, it says it's designed by Zion Myles." Trevor said smugly, pointing to the bottom of the box.

He took out the instruction manual and started to thumb through it.

"Oh man these graphics are amazing. Wow, the control combos are so easy, ohkay well maybe not that one. . ." Trevor rambled, "This game is going to be sweet."

Trevor placed the manual back in the box and started to set the game back where he had found it but Zion spoke up from the doorway, "Keep it."

They both jumped a mile and spun around to face him with shock. They looked like guilty kids that had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Seriously, take the game." Zion said.

"So you won't tell your parents we stole it or anything?" Trevor asked carefully.

"No. I can't lie." Zion replied.

"Sure kid. Then thanks." Trevor replied hesitantly picking up the game. He was still sceptical.

"They say that the last level is near impossible to beat." Zion replied with a smirk.

"Is that so. Well I'm sure I'll get it." Trevor replied confidently.

"If you say so." Zion said with a shrug.

He then retreated from the room, seeming to leave but really blending in with the shadows.

"Hay kid, hold up. Did you finish the game?" Trevor called after him.

"I designed it." Zion smirked.

"No way! You're just a kid." Trevor said in disbelief.

"My name is on the box." Zion said with a frown. Had he not just told them that he could not lie?

"But you're Bulma Briefs' kid." Jenny stammered as though that answered everything. Her attitude suddenly shifted and that scowl was once more back in place. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" she said harshly, demandingly.

Zion shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone once more. He hurried to find Trunks once more. He hadn't strayed too far from the kitchen, too preoccupied by his sugary bliss to be worried about being caught.

"You read for some real fun?" Zion asked with a smirk much like Vegeta's.

"Sure. What's up first?" Trunks replied with a grin.

"Preparations dear brother, preparations." Zion replied starting to gather seemingly various everyday things.

He started to place things in places that still looked natural, just out of place in a way that suggested an untidy occupant. Trunks watched silently before his patience dissolved.

"I wanna do something too."

Zion looked at him and smirked before reaching into his pocket and taking out the second T.V. remote and handing it to him. "Have fun but don't let them see you."

Trunks nodded seriously before heading off to find the babysitter and her boyfriend. With an evil chuckle he clicked the power button, watching with delight as Jenny screamed and Trevor jumped when the T.V. come on. The sound wasn't very loud since Vegeta, Trunks and Zion could hear it just fine. Trunks stayed hidden behind the couch as he stifled the giggles.

He thoroughly enjoyed the baffled conversation that followed and even delighted in the fact that Jenny was looking accusingly at Trevor. Shame, their relationship just might not last the night. Trunks switched the T.V. off earning even more confused arguments.

"I'm telling you Jen, it wasn't me. Come on I'm standing right here." Trevor insisted.

"Let's just get out of this room." Jenny muttered looking around darkly.

Trunks phased out of sight before they saw him. Just as they were about to leave the room he turned the T.V. back on at full blast. Jenny screamed and ran from the room while Trevor ran after her trying to calm her down. Trunks couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. It was a stupid thing but their reactions were so much sweeter because of it.

Trunks turned off the T.V. and went to Zion, still snickering. Zion waggled his eyebrows before winking and hovering into the air. Trunks followed, curious as to where this was going, only difference was that Trunks couldn't fly yet so he stuck to being stealthy.

Trunks watched as the two humans came into view. He grinned gleefully when he saw Zion hovering above them, holding onto a bucket. He saw Trunks and placed a finger to his lips, indicating that Trunks wasn't allowed to make any noise.

Jenny was the first to scream as the thick golden substance fall on her head. Not a single drop hit Trevor though and Trunks couldn't help but wonder why. Jenny's face was priceless. Trunks help his breath in an attempt to stop himself from laughing out loud.

The air and room whooshed away from him at a dizzying speed as Zion grabbed him arm and phased them away from the horrified silent couple. Aside from Jenny's scream and the steady sticky drip of the honey that Zion had poured on her, not a single sound could be heard.

Zion let go when He was sure they would not be heard and Trunks started to laugh. Zion smiled but other than that, he didn't express his own amusement. Trunks had tears rolling down his face as he gasped for air only to let loose another peal of laughter.

"Did you see her face?" he gasped out when he could.

"Yeah, but the fun's not over yet. Listen." Zion replied.

Sure enough the two remained silent and were rewarded with the enraged shriek coming from Jenny, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

They were forced to move back towards the scene of the crime should they want to hear any replied from Trevor.

"How the heck should I know. Maybe this place is booby trapped cause I don't see anyone. Didn't you say the kids are in bed?" Trevor replied in bewildered shock.

"I need to get this crap out of my hair." Jenny wailed.

"Uhm, why don't you just go home and take a shower?" Trevor offered cautiously.

"Are you like fricken kidding me. Like, I am not leaving this place. I like need this job, ya know. I'll just use the bathroom I saw down that way." Jenny replied in obvious stress.

"Ohkay, but you're doing that 'like' thing again." Trevor replied.

Zion smirked at Trunks, letting him know that it was still game on.

* * *

><p>Back at the restaurant.<p>

"So with inflation rates added to the transfer fees and the cost of paying off your debt . . . . ." Bulma spoke listing all the expenses it would take to make the other company hers, "I think that the amount I'm offering to you is quite generous. After all, it gives you and your associates a substantial profit at the same time."

Vegeta had gotten over the snails but not over the lecher that was still gawking at Bulma. Vegeta listen to the conversation, thoroughly enjoying the way his woman was now talking. Why didn't she do this earlier? She was hot. She didn't know that Vegeta knew what she was talking about. He'd been raised to run an entire planet after all, and let's not forget the large trading organisation he'd grown up in. He knew business and apparently so did his woman. He smirked at that.

Vegeta had been ignoring the urge to use the restroom for most of the evening but the urge wasn't going to let him have his way so with great reluctance he excused himself to go to the bathroom. His eyes never strayed from the table the whole way there.

The restrooms were nice, clean. As they very well should be in a place like this. Vegeta had heard Bulma saying that it was a very prestigious place, expensive in the humans' terms of currency.

Vegeta finished his business and went to the sink to wash his hands. He didn't make it a habit of sensing out the Ki signals in a public male restroom, but from now on he was going to. He didn't even flinch when the solid object slammed into the back of his head. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, no doubt stuck in his hair too. He finished washing his hands, feeling the spike of fear from the human behind him.

He turned around very slowly and glared at the man. He was large for a human, but size meant nothing. He also put on a brave face.

"Your head's harder than it looks eh pipsqueak." He said with a mucho grin.

"Your brain is as non-existent as it looks." Vegeta replied casually.

The man looked at him in slight confusion as he tried to figure out whether what Vegeta had said was an insult or a compliment. Too long. Vegeta simply extended his booted foot, connecting it with the man's lower abdomen and sending him flying into a stall door. He walked over to the man casually as he slowly tried to once more gather his scattered wits.

Vegeta crouched down next to him and gripped a fist full of his shirt, bringing his face mere inches away from his own, demanding in a low deadly tone, "Tell me what you know."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Vegeta casually strode out of the bathroom and headed to the table that Bulma was still sitting at.<p>

With a loud thunk he dropped the now unconscious man onto the table. Food and drinks were sent flying and humans gapped at him in fear and surprise.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled in outrage, "What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored her and grabbed the lecher. He lifted the repulsive human right from his chair and slammed him against the pillar near the table. His eyes were wide with fear as he noted the ease with which he had been man handled.

"Firstly, I don't appreciate the way you stare at my wife, a respectable and influential woman that is trying to do you a favour that you don't fucking well deserve." Vegeta started, his tone a snarling rage of danger.

Bulma knew that this was something that she shouldn't step into. Something was up here. She sat back down and sipped her drink waiting for it to be over. Somehow her drink had been lucky enough to survive the onslaught of the giant man that had been delivered to their table.

"Now you listen to me, I will not stand to be treated this–" The man started to protest but Vegeta's hand clenching around his throat cut off all and any replies.

Vegeta banged the man's head against the pillar for good measure. He'd have to talk faster since he sensed the man's eminent loss of consciousness. Pathetic weakling.

"Next on my list. If I ever see you near my wife, my family or my company I will fucking kill you and still sleep peacefully at night, understand!" The man nodded vehemently.

"Your company and the deal it's trying to negotiate with Capsule Corp. is over. I will personally make sure that not a single share to your company is bought. I will personally see to it that no one touches your company. I WILL PERSONALLY see to it that you will be declaring bankrupt before the month is out." Vegeta growled right into the man's ear.

"Lastly, I will personally be the one to hand over to you the one Zeni your company will be worth by the time I'm done with it. It will then be absorbed into Capsule Corp and then reopened as though you had never even started it. Your name will be erased off of everything and anything to do with that company. You will not have existed. Is that clear?" Vegeta said with a finality that could've frozen over hell.

Vegeta dropped the whimpering sobbing idiot and went to Bulma. He lifted her from the chair and escorted her from the restaurant, leaving the humans to pay for the food.

"It was a trap wasn't it?" Bulma asked quietly.

"He was the real human in charge and was going to intimidate you into signing a contract that basically said you'd have to pay all his debts and his bills for as long as the company was active while gaining none of the profit. He didn't plan on me being here." Vegeta replied.

Bulma pulled him to a stop before they reached the valet. She pulled him into a tight embrace, held him close as his heat enveloped her. "Thank-you Vegeta." She whispered with as much love and compassion as she possible could.

"This world doesn't deserve you woman." he replied just as softly and with just as much love and compassion.

"Let's go home, I'm exhausted." Bulma sighed letting go of him but hugging his arm close to her chest.

"Ah, the brats will have been causing trouble. I sense that the babysitter has also called in reinforcements." Vegeta replied thoughtfully.

"Reinforcements or entertainment?" Bulma giggled.

"With those two, there is no entertainment, not for the humans." Vegeta smirked.

"Ah, true. I suppose we should hurry." Bulma chuckle before leaning up and whispering in his ear, "I want to hurry home for other reason too. You were positively smocking tonight."

Vegeta coughed before barking at the poor Valet to hurry.

* * *

><p>Back with Trunks and Zion.<p>

"Are your eyes open?" Jenny yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No. Just hurry up." Trevor yelled back impatiently with his eyes squeezed tightly shut as they had been for the past five minutes. He was holding a towel in one hand and had it extending towards the closed bathroom door.

The door cracked open and the towel was quickly snatched in. Even if Trevor's eyes had been open he wouldn't have seen anything.

Jenny came out a few minutes later dressed in standard capsule corp clothing while her own was in the tumble dyer. She now had the towel wrapped around her head.

"Now I just need to find a hairdryer." She stated before smiling up at Trevor who rolled his eyes.

"Let's just hurry before they get back. I don't know how many times you've told me not to touch anything." Trevor replied.

"There's a guest bedroom over here. There should be a hairdryer in here somewhere." Jenny said walking over to a door and completely ignoring Trevor.

Jenny rummaged around and pulled out a hairdryer with a sound of delighted triumph.

"It's so pretty Trev." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's a hairdryer." Trevor replied completely not getting it.

Jenny plugged it and switched it on, followed shortly by the third scream that evening.

The room was covered in a fine layer of white powder. Jenny seemed to have been hit with most of it though as she was covered from head to toe on the one side.

"Is that baby powder?" Trevor asked trying his very best not to laugh.

"I don't care what it is. It's ruined my hair." Jenny wailed.

Outside the room, Trunks and Zion turned pale when they sensed the approach of their mother. Vegeta was probably suppressing his Ki but Bulma couldn't do that. The two demi Sayians sun around and got ready to rushed to their rooms and quickly get under the covers hoping against hope that they could fall asleep for real by the time their parents got home.

They both eeped in surprise however when they saw that standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest and his face a blank mask, was none other than the Prince of Sayians himself.

"Hi dad." Trunks managed with a weak grin, "Didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't bed time three hours ago?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"It's that late already. Wow. We were having so much fun that I guess it just got carried away." Zion said with a grin before trying to sneak around Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked before grabbing both boys by the collar and lifting them up to eye level. He grinned before tossing them up into the air and catching them both by the ankles. He shook them once and all the pilfered candy cluttered to the floor.

"Aww dad." Trunks whined with a pout.

"Bed. Now." Vegeta replied setting them back on the ground and away from the fallen candy.

Jenny had come out of the room when she had heard Trunks address his father. She now stood staring at Vegeta in horror. He ignored her as he picked up the sweets from the floor.

"The woman will be home shortly." Vegeta grunted as he walked passed her and headed to the kitchen.

She nodded silently before grabbing Trevor and walking back to the den.

Bulma arrived at the same time they did. She smiled warmly at Jenny and even winked at Trevor.

"So I see you met the devious duo." Bulma said cheerfully, taking note of the baby powder still covering Jenny. She nodded in reply.

"I hope they weren't too much of a handful." Bulma said with a slight hint of concern as she looked in her wallet for the desired amount of bills.

"Well, all the same I hope you'll consider doing it again sometime. I'll be sure to expressly forbid them from doing the same things again. It'll be good for both of you guys. Keep you on your toes." Bulma said once more giving Jenny a cheerful grin and the correct amount of money.

Jenny just nodded, too stunned to speak and walked out the house with Trevor in tow.

Bulma waved before closing the door.

"Finally." Vegeta growled behind her. "I thought those idiots would never leave."

He wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist, his breath in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I thought we had plans he said breathlessly as he led Bulma backwards to their room.

"You betcha." Bulma breathed with a chuckle.


	17. Note to readers

**Hi to all those who read this fic. **

**I'm sure you've noticed by now that this fic of mine is taking particularly long to update this time around and that's because I've decided that it just doesn't meet with my expectations and have decided to take a hiatus on it to look it over and try and salvage the situation. I might have to scrap it entirely or at the very least start it again, only better written. So I have to think it over because right now it's just one big disappointing mess.**

**Thank-you to all those who have stuck with it this far.**

**Teage. **


End file.
